


Shine

by batkondrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Некоторым просто необходим человек, который бы заставил вылезти из собственной раковины и полюбить себя.





	Shine

Таких как я немного. Хотя, я не знаю, как много таких, но у меня создается впечатление, что я вообще единственный в этом мире. Одинокий, побочный продукт природы, ошибка Бога, если Он и существует. Иногда, я задаюсь вопросом, раз уж так много верующих, пропагандирующих Его дела, почему никто не может объяснить мне, зачем Он меня создал? И раз уж так вышло, то почему не дал терпимости остальным воспринимать меня таким, какой я есть? Я не искал особо, но, по-моему, нет ни одной религии, которая хоть как-то упоминала мою сущность, если не позитивно, то хотя бы, не отрицательно. И все вокруг кричат «Возлюби ближнего своего!» Ну-ну…  
\- Педик! - Джером толкнул меня, и я ударился животом об угол стола, зажмурившись от боли. Главное, никак не реагировать, не издавать лишнего звука, проглотить боль и пройти на свое место, возможно, получив еще пару толчков и оскорбительных плевков в спину.  
\- Хочешь отсосать, фрик? - Тейлор, еще один мой хороший знакомый.  
Наверное, прежде чем представлять своих лучших друзей, стоит представиться самому. Меня зовут Максимилиан. Родители постарались, ничего не скажешь. Но, все зовут меня…  
\- Педик! - Брайан. Это, наверное, мой самый-самый лучший друг. Только за последний месяц он избивал меня дважды. Я живучий, правда. Видимо, именно это его и расстраивает.  
Я с тихим вздохом подошел к своей парте. Да, она именно _моя_ , именная. Раньше, каждый раз приходя на занятия, я находил новое оскорбление на ней, пока места не осталось – тогда записи стали наползать одна на другую. За это время все подросли и теперь свою ненависть они предпочитают выражать более буквально. Избивая, унижая. Всегда, когда я смотрю всякие глупые фильмы, где каким-то способом задействован гей, я смеюсь, глядя, как этого героя девушки приглашают на какие-нибудь свои посиделки, таскают по магазинам, обсуждают задницу «вон того симпотяжки». Меня девочки стараются избегать и просто не замечать, но это, по крайней мере, лучше, чем открытая ненависть и побои.  
В общем, с друзьями у меня ситуация сложная, личной жизни у меня нет никакой, я закончу девственником к тридцати годам. Здравствуй, Опра, меня зовут Макс Шайн, мне семнадцать и я устал от такой жизни...  
До того, как прозвенел звонок на урок, в меня пару раз бросили скомканной бумагой, один раз пихнули в спину и столкнули учебник с парты. Я обожаю школу. Если хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь заговорит со мной (случилось бы это для начала), и скажет, что школьные годы – самые лучшие в жизни, я готов буду спорить до последнего. Наверное, если бы я был злопамятным и вел запись всех гадостей, которые мне сделали, то, думаю, их количество перевалило бы далеко за количество слов в «Войне и мире» Толстого. Но, я стараюсь думать, что выше этого, выше их глупых предрассудков, стараюсь не стыдиться того, кем являюсь, хотя, это очень сложно, когда все твердят, буквально вбивают в меня обратное.  
Иногда, лежа в кровати ночью, приходя в себя после очередных побоев, я мечтаю, что в моей жизни неожиданно появится парень, который, как рыцарь, защитит меня, раскидает всех моих мучителей и увезет в закат на белом коне. Такое клише, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я уже устал думать, что где-то есть моя вторая половина, что когда-нибудь мы встретимся и будем жить долго и счастливо. Это точно не моя сказка. Если на свете и есть моя вторая половина, то он явно живет в другом полушарии, говорит на другом языке, может, даже имеет другой цвет кожи, и мы никогда не сможем быть вместе из-за непреодолимых обстоятельств. Конец истории.  
К ненависти на почве моей сексуальной ориентации, добавляется еще и зависть, потому что в классе я отличаюсь наличием мозгов и абсолютном большинством положительных оценок. А чем еще мне заниматься, если я никуда не выхожу? Как еще проводить вечера? Мне в библиотеке скоро платиновую карту постоянного посетителя вручат.  
В моей школьной жизни не прошло и пятнадцати минут без напоминания о том, что весь остальной мир ненавидит меня: если меня вызывают к доске, то я обязательно спотыкаюсь о чью-нибудь подножку, если просто отвечаю на вопрос, слышу оскорбление, замаскированное под кашель. Наверное, стоило бы постоять за себя, ответить на удар, оскорбление, но зачем их веселить еще и тем, что я не умею драться? Смирение нас всех спасет. Как там говорят? Когда бьют по щеке, нужно подставить другую? Ну, у меня это прекрасно получается.  
Как бы странно это ни было, но сегодня, после занятий мне удалось проскочить по школьному двору незамеченным, то есть не избитым. Почти праздник для меня.  
\- Максимилиан?  
\- Да, мам, - я стянул кроссовки, подцепив носком пятку.  
\- Это ты?  
\- Нет, мам, - я усмехнулся, - это его клон.  
\- Есть будешь?  
\- Нет, мам, спасибо, - я скинул куртку.  
\- Ты совсем ничего не ешь, - она вышла из кухни. Моя мама такая же, как и у всех. Короткие каштановые волосы, слегка завивающиеся, теплая улыбка, такие же, как и у меня, карие глаза. Папа говорит, что и в свои сорок пять она потрясающа и сексуальна. Не знаю, может быть. Зато, знаю, что у нее очень теплые и мягкие руки, потому что каждый раз, когда она хочет, чтобы я сделал так, как она говорит, она берет мое лицо в ладони, смотрит на меня слегка укоряюще, но в то же время нежно, целует в лоб и после этого твердо произносит, - Переодевайся и спускайся есть.  
\- Конечно, мам, - я хмыкнул, поднимая сумку за ремень и медленно плетясь к лестнице. В такие моменты мне становится страшно, что она узнает, почему ее любимый сын, отличник, которым она так гордится, ходит с не исчезающими синяками. Мама не знает, так же, как и папа. Я боюсь, если они узнают. Боюсь, что единственные люди, которые еще дарят мне ласку, отвернутся от меня, отрекутся, и я потеряю последний островок тепла в моей жизни. В такие моменты я ненавижу себя больше всего.  
Закрыв дверь за спиной в свою комнату, я упал лицом в подушку на кровати, обнимая ее обеими руками. Очень часто я думаю, что будь я нормальным, будь я таким, как и все остальные, всего этого бы не было. У меня бы было полно друзей, возможно, отношений, я бы познакомил своих родителей с девушкой, с которой встречался, мог бы пропадать допоздна и все бы считали это нормальным. Я был бы душой компании и наравне с другими рассказывал бы о предыдущей ночи. Но всего этого нет, я все тот же отброс общества, где ненавидят выделяющихся и отличающихся от остальных.  
\- Максимилиан!  
Я уже и забыл, что мама звала меня. Глубоко вдохнув, я сел, успокаиваясь и собирая мысли в кучу, отбрасывая те, которыми займусь ночью – сейчас не было времени на то, чтобы жалеть себя. Родители редко видели меня со счастливым выражением на лице, но спокойное не помешало бы. Перед тем, как войти на кухню, я проглотил свой вечный страх, что, только глянув на меня, мама все поймет и тут же выставит меня за дверь, выкрикивая, что я больше не ее сын. Еще раз глубоко вдохнув, и, вымученно улыбаясь, я вошел на кухню.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Все хорошо, мам, - я снова дернул губами в улыбке и спрятал взгляд в тарелке с картофельным супом. Иногда, я так устаю от нагнетающей обстановки, что у меня чешется язык взять и сказать «Мам, я гей», чтобы хоть кто-то мог разделить со мной весь этот эмоциональный ужас. Да просто рассказать, чтобы уже узнать, что она возненавидит меня и вышвырнет на улицу, чтобы потерять последнее пристанище и быстро скатиться на самое дно, сдохнув в каком-нибудь мусорном баке.  
Когда отец вернулся с работы, я, не нарушая традицию, выиграл партию в шахматы, получив за это ежедневную надбавку к своим карманным деньгам, которые отправляются под матрас, потому что тратить мне их некуда. В столовую в школе я не хожу, потому что точно знаю, что мне никто не даст поесть, сигарет не курю, не пью тем более. Я пока не решил, куда потрачу их и на что вообще коплю. Телефоны-игрушки меня не интересуют, родители на прошлый день рождения подарили мне ноутбук, недавно ни с того, ни с сего отец вручил мне плеер, которым я не особенно пользуюсь, но он сказал, что у всех подростков это есть. Иногда, он очень полезен и помогает заснуть. Одежду я покупаю не часто, только по мере необходимости, в школу стараюсь одеваться неброско, во что-то практичное и все, что считаю дорогим в денежном эквиваленте, одеваю только когда иду в гости с родителями, потому что в школу одевать такое было бы глупо.  
Иногда, со смехом, я думаю, что на свое восемнадцатилетие сделаю себе подарок и закажу проститута. Нет ничего круче закончить день совершеннолетия первым разом. Как самый заурядный ботаник, я прошерстил кучу материала по теме секса, прочитав миллион мнений за и против, наплевав на все и решив, что все, чего я хочу – близости эмоциональной и физической. Я хочу дрожать под прикосновениями, хочу задыхаться от ласки, я хочу… хочу хоть раз поцеловать кого-нибудь по-настоящему.  
Я читал, что лучше, когда партнер в первый раз старше. Потому что он опытней, не сделает больно, не заботится только о своем удовольствии. Да я не найду желающего своего возраста.  
Засыпаю я под голос не в меру популярного сейчас, очень горячего, с моей точки зрения, вокалиста Мьюз. Поет он для меня песню, тезку моей фамилии, только я никогда не сияю и не сиял раньше. Я Максимилиан, вот и мучаюсь за свою гейскую веру.  
Одноклассники встречают меня приветственными предложениями нагнуться для них, отсосать и прочее в том же приятном духе. Думаю, если когда-нибудь я зайду в класс и не услышу насмешек, это будет знаком, что я все-таки умер при очередном избиении и попал в рай за свои страдания. Временами, между тем, когда я жалею себя и ненавижу, я представляю, как однажды зайду в класс, держа в руке чужую, но настолько родную и сильную, что никто не посмеет меня оскорбить, а будут только прятать взгляды, травясь своим собственным не выплюнутым ядом.  
Когда тебя бьют, самое главное – закрыть важные органы: посильнее прижать ноги к груди, закрыв живот и пах, обнять руками голову, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить удар. Единственное, что всегда страдает и никак не прикрыть – почки. Они ноют потом очень долго, настолько, что становится больно дышать и шевелиться. Я думаю, даже если бы и не был геем, мягким и нежным, как они все думают, я бы все равно плакал от боли. Потому что она просто невыносимая, хочется пролежать вот так на асфальте до тех пор, пока не умрешь от переохлаждения, может, хоть это остановит мучения.  
Я не раз видел, точнее, успевал замечать, вероятно, подсознательно ища спасения, что проходящие мимо школьники, мало обращают внимание на то, что происходит, никто никогда не подойдет, просто остановить драку… то есть избиение, о чем это я… Никто и никогда.  
После такого, я обычно не сразу иду домой, если знаю, что мама дома. Я ухожу в городской парк, где прячусь в своем углу, куда никто не заходит, и отхожу там до вечера, медленно приводя себя в порядок. Когда-то давно, я вырыл там яму, накрыл ее стеклом, а сверху положил дерн. Там у меня спрятана щетка, зеркало, тряпка и бутылка воды. Все это нужно, чтобы очистить с себя грязь, смыть кровь, приложить что-то прохладное к разрастающемуся синяку на скуле. А еще, я придумываю историю, которую расскажу родителям за ужином, чтобы найти своему виду оправдание. Обычно, это спасение какого-нибудь школьника на пару лет младше от хулиганов, в разных вариациях. И когда они говорят, что я поступил очень правильно, мне так хочется разреветься. Почему-то никто больше не считает правильным заступаться за другого, почему-то большинство думает, что заступиться за гея – это низко.  
Я не знаю, верят ли родители слухам, что я гей, они никогда не спрашивали меня об этом, не разговаривали со мной на эту тему. Уверен, что они слышали, они же ходят на собрания, а остальные ученики делятся со своими родителями новостями, поэтому, думаю, мои ловили на себе странные взгляды, слышали перешептывания. И то, что они никогда не заводили такой разговор, еще больше убеждает меня не говорить им, лучше прятаться и иметь небольшой уголок в доме, чем рассказать и потерять все.  
Мне часто снится один и тот же кошмар, особенно, если до этого днем меня избили. Все мои одноклассники пинают меня по очереди, девочки стоят вокруг, смеются, указывая пальцем, и когда я почти теряю сознание от боли и шока, появляется парень или мужчина, я даже не знаю, как правильно сказать. Он явно не моего возраста, старше. Взрослый, одним словом. Он расталкивает смеющихся одноклассниц, отпихивает одноклассников и забирает меня в гробовой тишине. Девочки шепчутся, недоуменно глядя, парни просто стоят в тишине, ничего не предпринимая, а мужчина обнимает меня за плечи, и мы вместе с ним уходим под всеми этими взглядами. Я сильнее прижимаюсь к нему, позволяю себе приобнять его за талию, просто чтобы было удобнее идти на ноющих ногах. Мне тепло в его объятиях, я чувствую такую безопасность, что забываю обо всем, только слушаю его дыхание и ритм сердца. Спокойный, усыпляющий. Я крепче прижимаюсь к нему и закрываю глаза, позволяя отвести туда, куда он посчитает нужным, я готов идти за ним хоть на край света, если он и дальше будет дарить мне такое умиротворение.  
Он не говорит, он выдыхает мне в ухо:  
\- Пришли.  
Я открываю глаза, а он сжимает мое плечо сильнее, не выпуская, когда мое дыхание учащается при виде каких-то средневековых приспособлений для пытки: кляпы, целый набор блестящих ножей, крюков, каких-то цепей, прикованных к каменной стене. Я смотрю на все это с ужасом, трясу головой, чувствуя, как горло спирает рыданиями и повторяю одно и то же:  
\- За что?..  
Он улыбается, подводя меня к самому настоящему хирургическому столу и кивает, чтобы я забирался, помогает, когда у меня не выходит из-за ноющего тела. Я лежу на спине, глядя сквозь слезы в его самые прекрасные синие глаза, которые я когда-либо видел, он кладет ладонь на мой лоб и нежно шепчет:  
\- Ты не такой, как все. Ты особенный…  
Я судорожно вдыхаю и закрываю глаза, улыбаясь через рыдания. В этот момент я понимаю, что он убьет меня. Но самое важное, я понимаю, что он любит меня, а мне большего и не нужно.  
Я просыпаюсь в бесслезных рыданиях, задыхаясь, и когда понимаю, что это был лишь сон, мою дамбу прорывает. И не потому что я напуган, не потому что боюсь боли, а потому что знаю, что даже такой извращенной любовью меня никто никогда не полюбит. Потому что секундное счастье быть любимым я испытываю только в своих снах, пусть даже кошмарах.  
\- Котенок, ты совсем серый. Ты заболел?  
\- Нет, мам, все в порядке. Ты же знаешь, что это мой нормальный цвет лица, - я усмехаюсь и откусываю еще теплую булочку.  
\- Максимилиан, нужно сходить к врачу.  
Если меня осмотрит врач, моих родителей лишат прав, подумав, что это они избивают меня, или не предпринимают ничего, когда я прихожу с новой порцией синяков.  
\- Мам, я в порядке. Просто плохо спал, - я пожал плечами, улыбнувшись.  
\- У тебя проблемы со сном? - она внимательно смотрела на меня, а я не знал, что сказать.  
\- Конечно, проблемы. Как и у всех перевозбужденных гормонами подростков, Эм, - в кухню вошел папа, усмехаясь, помогая выкрутиться мне из неловкого молчания.  
\- Вечно ты… - проворчала мама, отворачиваясь к плите, - я почти вытянула из него имя его подруги.  
Вот так. Я опустил взгляд в кружку шоколада перед собой, разглядывая коричневую жидкость. Я вру в собственном доме, обманываю своих собственных родителей, тех, кто мне дороже всего. Но я боюсь их потерять. А вдруг они когда-нибудь узнают это от кого-то постороннего, поймут, как долго я им врал, они смогут простить меня?  
\- Опоздаешь в школу, защитник оскорбленных, - хмыкнул папа, потрепав меня за плечо.  
\- Да, конечно, - я сделал последний глоток и встал из-за стола.  
Я давно понял, что намного удобнее, если тебя избивают после школы, потому что не нужно потом весь учебный день ходить в грязной одежде, предлагая еще один повод для насмешек. Поэтому, когда на тротуаре, около школы Брайан толкнул меня в плечо, единственное, о чем я думал «Только не сейчас».   
\- Эй, педик! Какое у тебя прозвище на панели? - Как будто он хоть раз видел проституток. - Что-то, связанное с твоей фамилией? Лучик? - Очень оригинально. Я давно не слышал, чтобы он смеялся над моей фамилией. Ей я сияю просто замечательно. - Что молчишь? Полный рот? - парни, которые шли вместе с ним, тоже иногда пихая меня, заржали, а я поморщился. - Тебя ночью толпой имели, такой замученный? - толпа снова подхватила смех. Кто-то подставил подножку, и я упал на колени. - Прямо сразу в позу? - и снова смех.  
\- Эй! - раздалось откуда-то со стороны, но мне было плевать, я только готовился почувствовать первый удар, чтобы быстро сгруппироваться и закрыться. - Вы совсем охренели?  
Я оглянулся и не поверил своим глазам: кто-то решил за меня заступиться. Одноклассники тоже не поверили и на мгновение опешили.  
\- Да ты-то кто такой? - усмехнулся Брайан, толкая моего спасителя в грудь. Я тоже его никогда не видел, но выглядел он моего возраста, что было странно: у меня хорошая зрительная память и его бы я точно запомнил. Серые глаза, лохматая или, как принято говорить, стильная прическа волос цвета молочного шоколада, мускулистое, по сравнению с моим, тело, но и не явный качок. Я никогда бы не упустил его из вида, чтобы просто помечтать.  
\- Пошел к черту! - его толкнул Джером. Не хватало, чтобы такого красивого парня разукрасили синяками из-за меня.  
\- Я в порядке, - тихо сказал я, глядя на незнакомца, а остальные засмеялись.  
\- Вот видишь, наша маленькая фея только отсосет нам, и мы отпустим ее лететь дальше, - хмыкнул Брайан.  
\- Придурки, - незнакомец отпихнул Брайана и Джерома, подходя ко мне. - Поднимайся, - он протянул руку и я, сглотнув, первый раз в жизни принял от кого-то помощь в такой ситуации. Я просто не верил в происходящее. Он помог мне встать, я отряхнул колени от пыли.  
\- Да ты охренел в конец, - усмехнулся Брайан, глядя на моего спасителя.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - тот перевел взгляд с меня на Брайана, говоря чересчур спокойным голосом.  
\- Ты какого хрена лезешь не в свое дело?  
\- После того, как ты толкнул меня, дело стало очень моим, - парень пожал плечами.  
\- Я тебя еще увижу, - Брайан улыбнулся мне. Ну почему он никак от меня не отстанет? Что такого я ему сделал?  
\- Идем, - незнакомец повернул в сторону школы и я поплелся за ним, не зная, на что смотреть: то ли на его затылок, раздумывая, почему он спас меня, то ли на асфальт, стыдясь того, что не мог постоять за себя сам. Первый раз в жизни кто-то предложил мне помощь и я не знал, как ее принять.  
\- Тебе нужна личная охрана, - хмыкнул парень, когда мы отошли от Брайана и компании на пару ярдов.  
\- Предложу родителям.  
\- Алекс, - он с улыбкой протянул руку. Я вытер вмиг вспотевшую, до этого пыльную ладонь о штанину и протянул ему.  
\- Макс, - я уже сто лет ни с кем за руку не здоровался, только если это не знакомые родителей. Он крепко пожал, продолжая улыбаться. - А ты… - я слегка нахмурился, прочищая горло и пряча высвободившуюся руку в кармане сумки, - новенький?  
Он тихо посмеялся, глядя перед собой, и кивнул.  
\- Новенький.  
\- Какие предметы будешь изучать? - я даже не знал, что могу быть настолько смелым.  
\- Ммм, - он нахмурился, раздумывая. - Я люблю химию. По большей части, - он снова улыбнулся, глянув на меня. - Физика. Естественные науки, - он пожал плечами. - Ты?  
\- Да мне как-то… Литература? История тоже, - пробормотал я.  
\- Здорово, - он снова улыбнулся. - Думал, что будешь делать после школы?  
\- Думаю, мне самое место где-нибудь в музее. Тихо, спокойно и вряд ли кто-то там вздумает меня мучить.  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- Тоже неплохо, но ты рассматривал варианты с другой точки зрения? В смысле, не где лучше прятаться, а чем нравится заниматься?  
\- Нет, - легко ответил я. Я правда никогда не думал, что стану добиваться невероятных высот. Спасибо, родители не давили на меня в этом смысле и позволили мне самому решать.  
Алекс удивленно посмотрел на меня и слегка покачал головой.  
\- Да, я такой, - я пожал плечами. Не зря же я самый первый отличник в классе, соображать умею и подозреваю, о чем он подумал. Он хмыкнул, снова отворачиваясь к дороге.  
\- Ну, увидимся еще, Макс, - он улыбнулся, когда мы вошли в здание школы.  
\- Да, пока, - я, кажется, первый раз улыбнулся в пределах школьного двора за все это время.  
Сегодня было много первых раз. Первый раз мне было действительно все равно, кто и что говорит, когда я вхожу в кабинет. Первый раз я не слушал, что говорит учитель на уроке. Первый раз меня спросили, и я не смог ответить. Первый раз весь класс молчал, ожидая моего ответа, не пытаясь оскорбить меня. Первый раз я не мог собраться с мыслями.  
Похоже, чья-то помощь, обращенная ко мне, дала противоположный от ожидаемого результат. Уж лучше бы я был избит, зато собран и смог бы ответить на вопрос учителя, а не шел бы сейчас домой с устным предупреждением. Ну, хотя бы неуд не схлопотал. Кстати, все были так ошеломлены тем, что я не ответил, что провожали меня взглядом не полным ненависти и отвращения, а удивлением, что тоже было в первый раз.  
Мама, увидев меня, еще больше стала настаивать на том, чтобы сходить к врачу, а я в первый раз, на ее взгляд и улыбку ответил полным отсутствием в разговоре. Не поев, даже не раздевшись, я забрался под одеяло, накрываясь с головой и закрывая глаза.  
Я не мог перестать думать о нем с того самого момента, как мы разошлись в холле школы. Я не видел его ни разу на переменах, хотя, наверное, стоило бы выходить из кабинета, а не мчаться на следующий предмет, как обычно, занимать свое место и не замечать ничего вокруг. Определенно, это увеличило бы возможность столкнуться с ним в коридорах.  
Со мной давно никто так не разговаривал из сверстников, как будто… как будто я нормальный. Обычный парень, ничем не отличающийся от других. Я передумал много всего и решил, что он просто пока не знает ничего об отношении остальных ко мне, поэтому предложил помощь. Совсем скоро он пополнит отряд «Ненавистники Макса Шайна». Ну, одним больше, другим меньше, не важно. Только он красивый и такой вежливый был, будет в несколько раз сложнее терпеть оскорбления от человека, который мне понравился. Хотя, думаю, после нескольких дней насмешек, я привыкну и перестану видеть в нем что-то необычное.   
У него красивые, улыбающиеся серые глаза, прямой нос и самые обычные губы – они ни тонкие, ни пухлые, нормальные, даже правильные, очень подходящие по размеру к его лицу. И у него нет и следа щетины на щеках, а в ямке между ключиц – три маленькие родинки. Их я успел заметить, когда он жал мне руку. Только сейчас я вспомнил, что одет он был в черные скинни, кожаную куртку, что, вкупе с его прической, делало из него почти модель. Нет, все модели представляются мне холодными и сволочными. Лучше солнце – недосягаемое, но теплое.  
Я старался оборвать поток мыслей, пытался читать, чтобы не думать о нем, чтобы не начать мечтать о невозможном, делать уроки, но ничего не помогало, и я снова и снова возвращался к его улыбке и серым глазам. Я никогда раньше не зацикливался на реальных людях. В смысле тех, с которыми я действительно мог разговаривать, а не на звездах кинематографической и музыкальной индустрии. Я всегда старался избегать подобного, зная, что ни одна мечта не воплотиться в реальность, так не стоило и начинать, а о звездах мечтают все, так что в этом я не видел ничего плохого.  
Сегодня не было никаких кошмаров, просто я вообще не спал ночью. Даже если я не увижу Алекса сегодня, я не смогу слушать учителя, потому что буду спать на уроках. Домашнее задание я сделал кое-как и совсем не уверен в правильности решений. Мой лучший друг Брайан не пришел сегодня в школу, может быть поэтому остальные просто обзывали и толкали меня, но не делали ничего сверх этого. Я сонно шел на очередной урок, когда меня окликнули.  
\- Макс, привет!  
Я обернулся, хмурясь, и увидел Алекса, закрывающего дверь в лаборантскую кабинета химии.  
\- Привет, - я вернулся обратно и глянул на ключи в его руках. - Что ты делал в лаборантской? Туда только лаборант и учитель могут заходить.  
Он хмыкнул и пожал плечами, а я глянул на вывеску на двери, на ключи в его руках и снова перевел взгляд на его лицо.  
\- Ты...?  
\- Прохожу практику в вашей школе, - он улыбнулся, а я удивленно открыл рот. - Два ближайших месяца я здесь, как лаборант, буду помогать вам проводить опыты на уроках.  
\- Увлекаешься химией, - кивнул я, снова обретя дар речи. Он рассмеялся.  
\- Да, уже третий год в универе.  
\- Третий? - я уставился на него. - То есть…? - он ждал, когда я закончу, а я старался заставить свой мозг работать с самыми простыми арифметическими операциями. - Тебе двадцать? - выдохнул я.  
Он поднял плечи к голове и улыбнулся, вздернув брови. Я еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы. Так вот чего я не умею – давать возраст по внешнему виду.  
\- Я думал, ты ученик.  
\- Ну, в каком-то смысле, да, - он усмехнулся. - Я вообще-то обедать собирался… - он положил ключи в карман.  
\- О, конечно, иди! Прости, что задержал, - я шагнул в сторону, дав ему дорогу.  
\- А ты не идешь в столовую? Сейчас же обеденная перемена, вроде? - он огляделся в почти пустующем коридоре.  
\- Я не хожу, - я отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Диета? - Алекс усмехнулся.  
\- Вроде того, - я кивнул.  
\- Да брось, - он сделал пару шагов от меня и кивнул, - идем, хотя бы соку выпьешь. Мне скучно с учителями за одним столом.  
Я закусил губу, а он улыбнулся и отвернулся, уходя от меня. Я простоял до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за поворотом, ведущим к лестнице, и побежал за ним. Он рассмеялся, когда оглянулся на меня и покачал головой. Я сам усмехнулся, когда представил, как все это выглядело.  
На самом деле, я очень хотел есть, потому что пропустил завтрак, задержавшись в душе, стараясь взбодриться, но купил себе только чай, крендель и яблоко, а Алекс купил себе полноценный обед. Мы сели рядом с учительским столом, поэтому чувствовал я себя немного не в своей тарелке, к тому же, в последний раз в столовой я бывал года два назад, что, кстати, не осталось незамеченным моими одноклассниками, бросающими удивленные взгляды на меня, а следом на Алекса, сидящего напротив.  
\- О, прощупываете почву, мистер Хэндсом?  
\- Добрый день еще раз, миссис Точвуд, - Алекс улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Точвуд, - быстро проглотив кусок кренделя, пробормотал я, глядя на свою учительницу по химии.  
\- Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, - она улыбнулась нам обоим. - Вы определенно нашли нужного человека, мистер Хэндсом, мистер Шайн отличник в учебе. - Алекс посмотрел на меня удивленно, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Я удачлив, - он улыбнулся миссис Точвуд.  
\- Несомненно, - она похлопала его по плечу и пошла к буфету.  
\- Замечательная фамилия, очень тебе идет, - кивнул Алекс, собирая зеленый горошек в тарелке в небольшую кучку. Я смутился так, как еще никогда не бывало.  
\- Не думаю, что она мне очень подходит, - я отщипнул кусочек кренделя и пробормотал, - чего не скажешь о твоей. - Он либо не услышал меня, либо не стал обращать внимание.  
\- Так значит, отличник?  
\- Мне больше нечем заниматься, - я пожал плечами и отпил теплый чай. Ненавижу чай из столовой, но все равно купил.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Неважно, - я мотнул головой. - Тебе всегда нравилось заниматься химией?  
\- Да, все школьные годы надеялся смешать что-нибудь такое, чтобы рвануло посильнее, - он рассмеялся, и я к нему присоединился. - Знаешь, как в фильмах показывают, чтобы учитель весь в саже и ученики с ошалелым видом.  
\- И этот человек наш лаборант! - я смеялся, прикрывая рот рукой.  
\- Макс, - он так тихо позвал меня, что я едва услышал его, и таким тоном, что я сразу растерял все желание смеяться, напрягаясь и закусывая губу, - почему они все так относятся к тебе? - Я отвел взгляд, крутя свое зеленое яблоко на столе. - Ты же потрясающий.  
\- Почему бы тебе не спросить их? - я на мгновение глянул в его серые глаза.  
\- Виноваты всегда обе стороны.  
\- Конечно, я виноват в том, что я такой, какой есть, единственный на всю школу, черт побери!  
\- Тише, Макс, - он наклонился ближе к столу. - Я не говорю, что только ты виноват, но и не без этого. - Я цокнул и покачал головой. - Ты никогда не думал, что они просто не понимают?  
\- Но они и не хотят!  
\- А ты хоть раз пытался объяснить? - он улыбнулся.  
\- А Интернета мало? - я махнул рукой в сторону, а он усмехнулся.  
\- А оно им это нужно?  
\- Да что ты знаешь? - я уставился на него. - Думаешь, вот так просто, когда тебя…! - я оборвал себя на половине предложения и мотнул головой, вздыхая и успокаиваясь. - Какая тебе разница? Ты здесь вроде как лаборант, а не личный психолог.  
Мы долго смотрели друг другу в глаза и он, в конце концов, кивнул.  
\- Ты даже не хочешь.  
\- А ты ничего не понимаешь, - пробормотал я и откусил яблоко. Он изогнул бровь, буравя меня взглядом – меня бросило в жар, и я уставился на место укуса, пережевывая сочную мякоть.  
\- Ты вообще ни с кем не общаешься?  
\- Что ты, у меня полно друзей! Ты что, не заметил вчера, как мило мы беседовали? - я хмыкнул, делая второй укус. Он усмехнулся, а потом засмеялся, качая головой. - Что ты ржешь? Я серьезно. Тот, который толкнул тебя вчера, он мой лучший друг, - я пожал плечами, сохраняя серьезное выражение. Он закрыл лицо одной рукой, не в силах сдержаться.  
\- Ты такой ребенок.  
\- Большое спасибо за напоминание, что я сижу рядом с профессором университета, а то я что-то фамильярно себя веду.  
\- Вы правы, мистер Шайн, соблюдайте субординацию, - Алекс принял серьезный вид, и я тут же увидел разницу в нашем возрасте.  
\- Всенепременно, - я вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Всенепременно, - Алекс кивнул и поставил пустой стакан из-под сока на поднос. - Какой у тебя урок?  
\- Физкультура, - я вздохнул. Алекс изменился в лице, и я хмыкнул, - Да нормально. Мой лучший друг сегодня отсутствует, так что думаю, проблем много не будет. И знаешь, я привык ко всему. Жил же я как-то до того, как у меня появился спаситель.  
\- Спаситель? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, ты первый, кто вступился за меня за все это время, - я пожал плечами.  
\- То есть…? - я глянул на него, ожидая продолжения. - То есть школа ничего не делает, чтобы это прекратить?  
\- А зачем им знать?  
\- Ты никому не говорил? - он неверяще уставился на меня.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Как зачем? Ты мазохист, скажи мне?  
\- Чтобы они рассказали родителям? - я всплеснул руками.  
\- Твои родители ничего не знают?  
\- Нечего знать, - пробормотал я, гоняя по поверхности стола семечко от яблока. Надавил на него подушечкой пальца и оно выскользнуло, пролетев целый ярд, прежде чем упасть на пол. Я долго смотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Алекса. Он рассматривал меня так, будто у меня две головы или что-то подобное.  
\- Можно я задам два вопроса?  
\- Это был один из них? - я усмехнулся, но он никак не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть на меня. Я кивнул, - Валяй.  
\- Первый: ты правда такой идиот? И второй: как ты можешь быть отличником, если ты такой идиот?  
\- А можно я спрошу? - он приглашающе махнул рукой. - Какое тебе до меня дело? Вот просто объясни. Честно.  
\- Я в свободное время подрабатываю Робином Гудом. Деньги нищим раздаю, восстанавливаю справедливость. Почему ты не сказал родителям?  
\- Это мое дело, - я скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Понятно, - он кивнул. - Скоро звонок на урок, - он глянул на часы на правом запястье – я не заметил раньше.  
\- Ты левша? - я поднялся со своего места, захватывая поднос.  
\- Нет, с чего взял? - он тоже встал и взял свой поднос.  
\- Часы на правом запястье, - я пожал плечами, - мне казалось левши носят на правом.  
\- Нет, просто привычка.  
Я кивнул и мы пошли к столу, где принимали подносы. Вместе вышли из столовой.  
\- Ну, хорошего дня, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе тоже, - он ответил на улыбку. - До встречи.  
\- До встречи.  
Я побрел в сторону спортзала, а он в противоположную, к лестнице. Конечно же, мое появление в столовой, а тем более, в обществе с Алексом не осталось незамеченным. В раздевалке меня дразнили, обвиняли в том, что я совращаю нормальных людей, и обещали, что я еще за это отвечу. Это означало только то, что когда Брайан вернется, меня снова побьют. Мне было все равно, больше меня волновало то, что у Алекса тоже могут быть проблемы, если они узнают. Не хватало, чтобы они что-то сделали на его уроке с растворами, например. Я даже предположить не могу, на что они на самом деле способны.  
Пока мы разминались, я все время думал о нашем разговоре и его взглядах. Я посмел предположить, что правильно понял их и он такой же, как я. А это сулило проблемы для меня лично, потому что заставляло меня мечтать о невозможном. Поскорее бы прошли эти два месяца, он уехал, все вернулось на круги своя и я успокоился, вернувшись в свое обычное состояние.  
Из школы я вышел, вспоминая, что у меня закончилась вода в тайнике, поэтому мысленно проложил путь через супермаркет к парку.  
\- Макс? - В последнее время меня даже слишком часто зовут по имени. Я обернулся – Алекс шел ко мне, сбежав по лестнице крыльца. - Я тебя тут жду. - Я развел руками, показывая «вот он я!» Он усмехнулся. - Ну, пошли? - он кивнул вперед.  
\- Куда? - тупо спросил я.  
\- Прямо, - он рассмеялся и затянулся сигаретой. Я и не знал, что курение может быть таким красивым.  
\- Ну, пошли, - я пожал плечами и поравнялся с ним.  
\- Как прошла физкультура?  
\- Нормально, - я нахмурился и закусил губу, разглядывая асфальт.  
\- Что-то не так? - он дотронулся до моего плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал… - я помедлил, - тебе не стоит общаться со мной, - мне стоило не малых усилий сказать это.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, знаешь, чтобы у тебя не было никаких проблем на уроках, лучше не надо…  
\- Как заботливо с твоей стороны, - он хмыкнул и снова затянулся. Мы молчали какое-то время. - Знаешь, думаю, ты прав, - легко сказал он, а я сильнее прикусил губу и сжал руки в кулаки в карманах куртки. Я старался помнить, что сам этого хотел. - Зачем мне лишние проблемы? Отсижу в лаборантской два месяца, какое мне дело до парня, которого гнобит вся школа? Какое мне дело до того, что его избивают каждый день, он терпит и ничего не предпринимает? Какое мне дело до того, что он скрывается даже от своих родителей?  
\- Потому что они выгонят его из дома! - воскликнул я, разозлившись от его речи.  
\- Ну надо же, ты не совсем инертный, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, может, ты возомнил себя суперменом, может, в твоем универе к таким, как я, относятся по-другому, тогда тебе очень повезло, но ты прав: через два месяца ты уедешь, а я останусь здесь, мне нужно как-то выживать, и если это единственный способ, что ж, я готов терпеть побои. Лишь бы дожить до окончания школы и свалить подальше отсюда.  
\- И ты думаешь, когда уедешь, что-то изменится?  
\- Да! Черт, да! Там меня никто не будет знать!  
\- Всегда узнают. И когда это произойдет, как ты думаешь, что будет дальше? Все вернется, и ты снова будешь терпеть побои.  
\- Значит, я такой невезучий! Черт, да что ты знаешь? Как будто ты знаешь, что это такое, когда…  
\- Знаю! - он крикнул, перебивая, и отбросил сигарету в сторону. - Черт возьми, я знаю, что это такое! Если ты вдруг решил, что мне посчастливилось расти в обществе понимающих, ты ошибаешься. Если ты думаешь, что в универе все будет хорошо, ты глубоко заблуждаешься, поверь мне. И так, для справки, перед тем, как попасть в эту школу, три другие отклонили мое заявление, как только директора лично встретились со мной, объясняя отказ тем, что не хотят, чтобы я пропагандировал плохой, черт его дери, пример подросткам! - он глубоко вздохнул. - Всегда будет сложно, Макс, на каждом шагу.  
\- Ты умеешь подбодрить, спасибо, - я хмыкнул.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не обманывал себя, не надеялся, что в будущем все будет хорошо. Не будет, пока в настоящем ты не начнешь готовить свое будущее.  
\- И что ты мне предлагаешь?  
\- Жить, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Спасибо, - я усмехнулся. - Советы ты тоже умеешь давать.  
\- А что, думаешь, сейчас ты живешь?  
\- А что еще я делаю?  
\- Существуешь. Ты никуда не выходишь, ни с кем не общаешься. Это не жизнь.  
\- Ну, все друзья, которые когда-то у меня были вдруг стали ненавидеть меня. Не знаешь почему?  
\- Потому что они были ненастоящими?  
\- Знаешь, как-то других ге… - я, кажется, еще ни разу не произносил это слово вслух, - геев я не встречал.  
Он помахал рукой перед моим лицом, а я фыркнул. Два месяца _жить_ , чтобы потом, когда он уедет, мучиться, впихивая себя в привычные рамки. Стоит ли игра свеч?  
\- И выгонят тебя из школы за пропаганду непотребного образа жизни, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Тогда я смогу общаться с тобой не переживая, что нарушаю субординацию, - он пожал плечами. - Знаешь, у меня тут никого знакомых нет, я никогда не бывал в этом городке, поэтому тоже сижу дома и скучаю второй день.  
\- Как я тебя понимаю, я же всего лишь последние года два так провожу.  
Алекс рассмеялся.  
\- Очень удачно, что завтра выходной. Куда ты меня поведешь?  
\- Я? - я уставился на него. - Если ты не забыл, мне всего семнадцать, поэтому вряд ли меня куда-то пустят, куда хочешь ты.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, куда я хочу? Я просто хотел посмотреть город. Должно же здесь быть хоть что-нибудь, - он огляделся вокруг.  
\- Злачные закоулки, - я хмыкнул. - Я всегда думал, что студенты проводят свои выходные в клубах с громкой музыкой и выпивкой.  
\- Я исключение, - Алекс усмехнулся, а я в который раз оглядел его.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - я пожал плечами. - Только то, что ты тут, как белая ворона.  
\- Господи, неужели я слишком выделяюсь? - он прикрыл рот ладонями и сделал огромные глаза.  
\- Ты такой гей, - я рассмеялся, качая головой.  
\- Я-то нормальный, а вот ты – скрытый.  
\- Я не хочу рассказывать им, - я сразу стал серьезным, глядя на подъездную дорожку к своему дому вдалеке, - я правда боюсь, что они не примут и выгонят меня. Это единственное место, где меня пока любят.  
\- Стоит попытаться. Ведь обманываешь ты не только их, но и себя, думая, что тебя любят за то, каким ты есть.  
\- А как приняли твои?  
Алекс усмехнулся и достал сигарету.  
\- Мой отец жуткий гомофоб, но я это знал и до того, как сказал ему. У него на работе есть гей, над которым он постоянно издевался за ужином, выставлял на смех. Меня дико раздражало все это, и однажды я перебил его, заявив, что он не имеет права смеяться над геем, когда его собственный сын такой же. Он выгнал меня из дома, под плач матери, крича, чтобы я не смел говорить, что я его сын и больше не показывался на пороге его дома. Что самое забавное, до тех пор, пока я не окончил школу, жил я у его родителей. Бабушка всегда гордилась мной, а дедушка в тот же вечер, когда я пришел, говорил, что должен пойти и всыпать отцу за такое поведение, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Ты знаешь, ты, конечно, извини, но меня совсем не вдохновил твой рассказ, - тихо сказал я.  
\- Зато я знаю, что отцу будет совершенно наплевать, даже если я стану президентом, я для него больше не существую, а значит, мне тоже нет смысла растрачиваться на какие-то чувства к нему. А мама любит меня таким, какой я есть, и я всегда могу рассчитывать на ее поддержку, что бы ни случилось.  
Ему легко говорить, он прошел через это когда-то давно и теперь ему все равно, а я не хочу терять родителей. Ни маму, ни папу.  
\- Я уверен, что ты знаешь, как они воспримут, - он улыбнулся, разглядывая меня.  
\- Да, устроят истерику и выкинут мою одежду из окна.  
Алекс посмеялся и достал телефон из кармана сумки.  
\- Дай мне свой номер.  
\- Зачем? - я уставился на его телефон.  
Он развел руками.  
\- Мы завтра идем смотреть город.  
\- Ну да, точно, - вспомнил я и продиктовал ему цифры.  
Мы попрощались рядом с тропинкой к моему крыльцу и, подходя к двери, я увидел, что мама смотрит через тюль в окно. Сейчас будет допрос.  
\- Привет, мам, - я снял куртку и она забрала ее у меня, повесив на вешалку.  
\- Привет. Как прошел день?  
\- Отлично, - я улыбнулся, надеясь, что она не станет спрашивать на счет Алекса.  
\- Кто этот парень, я его не узнала, - она снова выглянула на улицу, конечно же, никого не увидев.  
Я не знал, стоит ли сказать правду. Как она отреагирует, узнав, что я общаюсь с людьми не своего возраста? Тем более, раз он проходит здесь практику, полагается, что у меня не должно быть дружеских отношений с ним.  
\- Он недавно приехал, - я пожал плечами. - Всего пару дней назад.  
\- Да? Далеко живет? Надо было пригласить его, у тебя давно никто не бывал, - она пошла на кухню, а я поплелся за ней, оставив сумку на полке для обуви.  
\- И он скоро уедет, - я пожал плечами, подойдя к раковине.  
\- Почему? - мама удивленно посмотрела через плечо.  
\- Он… - я облизал губы, старательно намыливая руки, - проходит практику в нашей школе.  
\- Вот как, - тихо ответила мама.  
Я развернулся и посмотрел на нее, машинально вытирая руки о полотенце.  
\- Это плохо? - я прикусил щеку изнутри. Алекс готов общаться со мной не смотря на то, что его, возможно, станут донимать ученики, но если мама запретит, мне придется послушаться. Я только нашел человека, похожего на меня, желающего мне помочь, с которым я завтра хотел выйти хоть куда-то за такое долгое время, и сейчас мама все это отнимет.  
\- Плохо? Почему? - она смотрела на меня с интересом.  
\- Ну не знаю, - у меня в груди поселилось приятное облегчение. - Он же старше и все такое.  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, он не станет тебя развращать студенческой жизнью? Тебе пока рановато.  
\- Он сказал, что не живет студенческой жизнью, - я уселся на стул, и мама поставила передо мной тарелку с запеканкой.  
\- Исключение подтверждает правило, - она пожала плечами.  
\- Я не буду делать ничего такого, ты же знаешь.  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Ты ничего такого не пробовал, откуда тебе знать, вдруг понравится?  
\- Я буду стараться изо всех сил сопротивляться искушению.  
\- Я не запрещаю, просто говорю, что пока рано, - она потрепала меня по голове. - Тебе подстричься пора.  
Я ковырял вилкой в еде.  
\- Я тут подумал... Может, мне отрастить немного? Ну, знаешь...  
\- Думаю, будет замечательно, - она поцеловала меня в макушку и оставила есть в одиночестве.  
Иногда мне снятся хорошие сны. Теплые, из которых не хочется просыпаться. В них не происходит ничего особенного, просто спокойно, воздушно-легко, не смотря даже на то, что в них я всегда один, никого больше нет. Я давным-давно не был в лесу, летом, в солнечный день, когда природа вокруг шумит, живет и переливается красками. Воздух, прогретый солнцем, насыщенный приятными запахами, свежий, его хочется вдыхать полной грудью. Только здесь я могу не тяготиться одиночеством, только здесь я могу им наслаждаться. Я останавливаюсь, разглядывая разноцветную бабочку, порхающую в воздухе, и улыбаюсь ее танцу. От ее крыльев в разные стороны расходятся блестящие лучики, она сияет. Каждый раз, когда она взмахивает крыльями, сияние усиливается, сливается в разные яркие цвета.  
Я чувствую объятие: руки на талии и теплую грудь, прижавшуюся к моей спине, и глубже опускаюсь в него, улыбаясь от ощущения человеческого тепла. Чувствую мягкие губы на своей шее и выгибаю ее, прикрывая глаза и закусывая губу. От шепота по моему телу бегут мурашки:  
\- Пора жить…  
Я просыпаюсь с улыбкой на губах и возбуждением между ног. Я не видел лица того, кто меня обнимал, но я знал, кого хотел бы увидеть. Как бы я не сопротивлялся, постоянно напоминая себе о том, что скоро он уедет, что я ему не нужен, я хотел мечтать о большем, чем Алекс был готов дать. Я бы хотел почувствовать его прикосновение, попробовать его поцелуй. Я бы так хотел почувствовать, что значит быть любимым, что значит любить…  
Позавтракав, я вернулся в свою комнату и открыл шкаф, беспомощно уставившись на груду одежды. Я в сотый раз напоминал себе, что это не было свидание, и нет никакого смысла одевать что-то экстраординарное, да такого в моем гардеробе и нет, нужно одеть самые обычные вещи, то, что ношу ежедневно. Я не имел представления, куда мы пойдем, хотя прикинул пару достопримечательных мест, как Алекс и хотел. Думаю, он заскучает в первые полчаса, скажет, что ему нужно сделать какую-нибудь работу для универа или подготовиться к понедельнику и уйдет. Тогда я смогу пополнить запасы в своем тайнике в парке, а еще, сходить в библиотеку, взять что-нибудь почитать.  
Я отогнул угол матраса и достал свои накопления, пересчитывая. Оказалось больше, чем я предполагал, поэтому половину я вернул на место, остальное положив в карман. Еще раз оглядел себя в зеркало, глубоко вздохнул, взял в руки телефон, в очередной раз перечитывая сообщение от Алекса, в котором говорилось, где он будет ждать меня и во сколько, глянул на часы и, взявшись за ручку двери, вдохнул, задержав дыхание и закрыв глаза, громко выдохнул и открыл дверь, столкнувшись на пороге с мамой с корзиной для белья в руках.  
\- Ты куда-то собрался? - она оглядела мой внешний вид.  
\- Да, в библиотеку, - я пожал плечами и стал спускаться по лестнице, ведя себя так, будто в этом не было ничего такого, стараясь не показывать, насколько взволнован.  
\- Ну, счастливо, - мама хмыкнула.  
\- Пока.  
Я выскочил на улицу, и лицо обдало прохладным воздухом. Я сделал глубокий вдох и вытер ладони о джинсы. Алекс прав, я такой ребенок. Нет, хуже. Я, как девчонка, мечтаю, что сегодняшняя с ним встреча – это нечто большее, значимое, а на самом деле все намного проще: ему просто меня жалко, я жалок и он решил сделать доброе дело.  
Он ждал меня, как мы и договорились, на перекрестке моей и соседней улиц, и улыбался. Я ответил на улыбку, когда подошел ближе.  
\- Пунктуален до безобразия, - Алекс усмехнулся, глянув на свои часы.  
\- Привычка, - я пожал плечами. - Привет.  
\- Привет. Ну, и каков план действий? - мы медленно побрели по тротуару.  
\- Я честно не знаю, что тебе может тут понравится, - пробормотал я. - Если честно, я только в парке гуляю, - и то, только после определенных событий.  
Алекс усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, примерно такой ответ я и предполагал. Опять-таки, странно, что ты отличник, свое домашнее задание ты не очень подготовил, - он легко пихнул меня в плечо своим, и я усмехнулся. - Ну, спасибо Интернету и поисковым системам, я уже осмотрел все, что здесь есть. Заняло это минут пятнадцать, но мне понравилось.  
\- То есть, идти куда-то уже нет смысла? - я нервно облизал губы. Ну что ж, наша встреча продолжалась целых пять минут. Уже что-то, для моей насыщенной событиями жизни.  
\- Да, ходить, морозить конечности меня совсем не тянет, поэтому мы идем в кино, - он улыбнулся, глянув на меня.  
\- В кино? - я хмыкнул. - Сто лет не был в кино.  
\- Этот ответ я тоже предполагал, - он усмехнулся. - Так что, попкорн, кока-кола, последний ряд… - я уставился на него, даже притормозив. Он оглянулся через плечо и рассмеялся. - Да я шучу, - я сглотнул и нагнал его, - возьмем пиво и чипсы, - он снова рассмеялся, а я пихнул его в плечо, присоединяясь к его веселью.  
\- Что там сейчас показывают?  
\- Понятия не имею. Экшн, романтика или комедия?  
\- Конечно же романтика, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Ты такой гей, - Алекс покачал головой.  
\- Ну, от себя не уйдешь. У тебя платочка нет, я свой забыл дома, а вдруг это будет несчастная любовь?  
\- Я всегда с собой ношу запасной, вдруг мне одного не хватит, - он улыбнулся. - Или в обществе со мной будет слишком чувствительный парень, которому понадобится крепкое мужское плечо и подпевка для его сольной партии рыданий.  
\- Геи не плачут.  
\- Да, - усмехнулся Алекс, - они истерят.  
Мы вместе рассмеялись.  
Я давно не чувствовал себя так беззаботно, так расслабленно в обществе почти своего ровесника. Мы, смеясь, зашли в здание кинотеатра и встали в конец очереди.  
\- Так, на что пойдем? «Воображариум доктора Парнаса», «Ангелы и Демоны» или «Джонни Д»?  
\- Ммм, - я посмотрел на постеры и список актеров. - Воображариум? - я закусил губу, остановившись на имени Джуда Лоу.  
\- Догадываюсь, почему, - хмыкнул Алекс. - Все-таки Джонни Депп мне нравится больше всех.  
\- Колин Фаррелл тоже ничего, - я пожал плечами. - Депп слишком взрослый, что ли.  
\- Но помечтать-то, - пробормотал Алекс, дернув бровями, а я рассмеялся. - Здравствуйте, - Алекс пригнулся к окошку кассы, - нам, пожалуйста, два билета на «Воображариум доктора Парнаса», - он глянул на меня, подмигнув, - на девятый ряд.  
Я отвернулся от него, как будто вообще не с ним и не знаю, кто он такой и почему так смотрит на меня. Он шлепнул меня билетами по носу.  
\- Идем, купим чего-нибудь похрустеть.  
\- С тебя билеты, с меня «похрустеть», - мы вместе подошли к буфету. - Что будешь?  
\- С чего ты решил, что я приму угощение? Из нас двоих я тот, кто старше и зарабатывает.  
\- Я тоже зарабатываю, знаешь. Головой, - я оглядел ассортимент и усмехнулся, читая названия. Сдерживая смех, я слегка пихнул Алекса локтем и посмотрел на продавщицу. - Девушка, нам, пожалуйста, одного большого сладкого «Горячего Мачо», - Алекс рядом взорвался от смеха, прячась за моей спиной, а девушка, подхватив его настроение, тоже рассмеялась.  
Она повернулась в сторону и кивнула на нас головой.  
\- Тони, тут тебя спрашивают! - я проследил за ее взглядом и встретился глазами с просто огромным охранником. Закрывая рот одной рукой, другой снова стал толкать локтем Алекса, который, увидев Тони, положил руки на мои плечи и спрятал лицо между моих лопаток, задыхаясь в истерическом хохоте.  
\- А можно…? - он выглянул из-за моей спины, стараясь сдержать смех, - можно нам его с собой завернуть?  
\- Идиот, - выдохнул я, пряча лицо в ладонях от смущения.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? - посмеиваясь, спросила продавщица.  
Я глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
\- Да, две кока-колы, пожалуйста.  
\- И два мороженых, - снова выглянул из-за моей спины Алекс и с улыбкой глянул на меня, шагнув на приличное расстояние между нами. - А что? До сеанса еще полчаса.  
\- И два мороженых, - кивнул я продавщице. - Тебе какое?  
\- Фисташковое.  
\- Фисташковое и крем-брюле.  
\- Ваш «Горячий Мачо», - продавщица дернула бровями, поставив на прилавок ведерко с попкорном, - кока-кола и мороженое, - она по очереди заполнила два стаканчика шариками мороженого и передала нам.  
\- Держи, - я передал свое мороженое Алексу, чтобы расплатиться. - Спасибо, - я улыбнулся продавщице, отдавая деньги, забрал сдачу и подхватил поднос с нашей едой.  
\- Пойдем, присядем туда, - Алекс указал носом направление.  
\- Идем, - я пожал плечами и пошел за ним.  
\- «Горячий Мачо», - он усмехнулся, присаживаясь за небольшой круглый столик в центре зала. Место мне не очень нравилось, но я не стал спорить с Алексом и сел напротив, поставив поднос между нами. - Ну кто придумывает эти названия?  
\- Думаю, геи, - я усмехнулся и взял свое мороженое из его рук, откусывая верхушку. Алекс простонал.  
\- Ну кто так есть мороженое? Оно создано, чтобы им наслаждались, его слизывать надо, получая удовольствие от процесса.  
\- У меня привычка такая, - я пожал плечами и еще раз куснул.  
\- Значит, ее нужно менять, - он облизал бледно-зеленый шарик языком и улыбнулся. Я трудно проглотил растаявшее во рту мороженое, а его улыбка стала еще более самодовольной, и он повторил действие. Я завороженно проследил, но быстро опомнился, когда почувствовал необычное напряжение внизу живота. Необычное, потому что в абсолютном большинстве случаев оно появляется, когда я нахожусь в своей комнате, за закрытой дверью и с задернутыми шторами, уверенный в том, что меня никто не видит, а не сидя в самом центре кафе при кинотеатре. Я перевел взгляд на свое собственное мороженое, увлеченно разглядывая его пористую структуру, а Алекс напротив рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, за совращение малолетних… - пробормотал я, не закончив предложение.  
\- Знаю, - хмыкнул он, - но, почему-то не напуган. - Я облизал губы холодным языком и глянул на него – он улыбался, покусывая губу.  
Алекс наслаждался. Мне было странно понимать, что он получал удовольствие от моего общества, что ему хотелось говорить со мной, шутить, что ему не было противно касаться меня, и я не был настолько глуп, чтобы не понять, что он заигрывал со мной. Открыто и совсем не прячась, не только от меня, но и любой, кто бы посмотрел на нас, увидел бы это, и ему было все равно. Казалось, что для него мир заканчивался этим столом, ему было не важно, что увидят или подумают другие. Это завораживало, как легко он относился к тому, что кто-то узнает его сущность, это воодушевляло. А еще, я впервые в жизни почувствовал, что мной интересуются и не просто, как учеником или сыном, а как сексуальным объектом. И пусть я знал, что это просто взгляд, что он никуда не приведет, да я и не думал сейчас об этом, я _впервые в жизни_ почувствовал себя желанным.  
Я закусил губу, не в силах отвести взгляд, а Алекс явно не собирался делать этого первым и продолжал открыто пялиться на меня. Его рот чуть приоткрылся, искажая улыбку и превращая ее в усмешку, а одна бровь изогнулась.  
\- У тебя сейчас мороженое капнет, - он кивнул на мой стаканчик. Я глянул на мороженое в своих руках и слизал с бока вафельного стаканчика бежевую сладкую жидкость, проведя языком от середины вафли до края и, не останавливаясь, облизал подтаявший шарик. - И, кстати, слизывать приятнее, - он подмигнул и цокнул языком одновременно.  
Волшебный момент обжигающей близости и уединенности разрушился, и я снова очутился посреди зала кафе, но приятное послевкусие опустилось вместе с очередным глотком куда-то в желудок, удобно устраиваясь в животе и равномерно распределяя тепло по всему телу, покалывая удовольствием в кончиках пальцев.  
Мы зашли в кинозал и сели на свои места, придя как раз к моменту, когда свет стал угасать. Я следил за главными героями, не в состоянии выбрать, кто из них мне нравится больше, раздумывая, почему я не могу войти в зеркало и стать другим человеком в другом мире.  
Я посмотрел налево, где сидел Алекс, и с легкой улыбкой наблюдал, как тени играют на его лице, делают его почти загадочным, пряча отдельные особенности и делая акценты на другие. Он не отрывался от экрана, а я – от его лица. Алекс проглотил очередную порцию попкорна, и на его губах медленно появилась улыбка.  
\- Ты не туда смотришь, - прошептал он, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом.  
Я быстро отвернулся к экрану, закусив щеку изнутри. Не глядя, потянулся к ведерку с попкорном на его коленях, и мы случайно соприкоснулись руками. Я всегда считал, что слова «при прикосновении по телу прошел электрический разряд» говорят только для того, чтобы приукрасить действительность, а на самом же деле ничего этого не происходит, но сейчас я отдернул руку, стараясь унять сердце, внезапно забившееся быстрее. Он протянул ведерко и я, вглядываясь в полумраке зала, удостоверяясь, что снова не соприкоснусь с ним, осторожно взял горсть попкорна.  
\- Все в порядке? - он слегка сжал мое предплечье. Я повернулся и дергано улыбнулся.  
\- Да, спасибо, - я снова отвернулся к экрану и до конца сеанса больше не смотрел на него, но и не следил за перипетиями главных героев. Я не знал точно, но высчитал примерно, когда практика Алекса закончится, создав свой собственный календарь. Я убеждал себя, что не должен влюбляться, не должен рассчитывать на что-то. Все, что я могу получить от него это его общество, не безразличие и удовольствие от общения с ним. И в моем случае, это просто огромный подарок с его стороны, это больше, чем я получил за всю свою жизнь. Если он еще хоть раз заставит меня почувствовать себя желанным, заставит хоть немного разубедиться в том, что я не могу привлечь внимание своей внешностью, собой, я буду безгранично счастлив.  
\- И все-таки, Джонни Депп лучший, - мы выходили из зала.  
\- Это твоя сексуальная фантазия? - я усмехнулся, выкидывая стакан из-под колы в мусорное ведро.  
\- А о ком мечтаешь ты по ночам? - Алекс усмехнулся.  
О человеке – это был первый ответ, пришедший в голову. С двумя руками, двумя ногами, головой и полным комплектом внутренних органов. Второй ответ: о тебе, с некоторых пор. Точнее, с сегодня. После такого приятного сна прошлой ночью, только он будет в моих фантазиях, как бы я не сопротивлялся.  
\- Я не знаю, когда как, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Роберт Паттинсон? Он сейчас очень популярен, - хмыкнул Алекс.  
\- Нет, меня трупы не возбуждают, спасибо, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Он не труп, а вампир – это другое, - рассмеялся Алекс. - И вообще, я говорю про самого актера.  
\- Не, - я поморщился, - не мое.  
\- Идем, я нашел неплохое кафе вниз по улице, - мы вышли из здания кинотеатра, - я есть хочу.  
\- Пошли, - я улыбнулся и пошел рядом с ним.  
\- Там был еще такой огромный качок, как его…  
\- Представления не имею, как зовут актера, и даже не старался запомнить, как зовут героя, и снова – нет, - я помотал головой. - Он слишком большой для меня. Честно, мне не очень нравится, когда я представляю кого-то огромного над своим худым телом, - мне было так просто говорить с ним на эту тему, будто мы были знакомы целую вечность и все знали друг о друге.  
\- Значит, Дуэйн «Скала» Джонсон тоже отпадает?  
\- О, боже! - воскликнул я. - Я просто не могу представить его размеров, не говоря уже о чем-то еще.  
\- Ладно, я скажу тебе одну из своих мечт, а ты – свою.  
\- Идет, - я пожал плечами.  
Алекс улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно. В общем, давным-давно у меня была такая фантазия…  
\- Нет, расскажи, о ком ты фантазируешь сейчас! - перебил я.  
\- Я и сейчас мечтаю о нем, поверь мне. Просто появилась она очень давно. В общем, однажды, увидев первую серию сериала «Близкие друзья», я представил, как в мою комнату общежития входит сам бог однополого секса Брайан Кинни и мы с ним творим такое… - он растянул последнее слово.  
\- У него потрясающие губы, - я закусил свою, вспоминая внешность актера.  
\- И он просто машина для любви, - улыбнулся Алекс. - Твоя очередь.  
\- Я даже не знаю.  
\- Давай, мы договаривались! - он слегка пихнул меня локтем.  
\- Ты будешь смеяться, - смутился я.  
\- Не буду. К тому же, может быть, ты подкинешь мне новую фантазию, - он усмехнулся. - Ну, давай, скажи, перед кем ты бы не смог устоять!  
\- Доминик Ховард.  
\- Кто? - хмыкнул Алекс.  
\- Какое облегчение, что ты его не знаешь, - выдохнул я.  
\- Конечно, знаю, - усмехнулся он. - Блондин, всегда в центре на сцене. Почему?  
\- Не знаю, - я пожал плечами. - Он красивый, он почти моей комплекции и у него просто невероятные губы, - я улыбнулся.   
\- Это твоя любимая часть лица? - Алекс улыбнулся, и я невольно посмотрел на его губы.  
\- Да, думаю, да, - я пожал плечами. Сначала хотел промолчать, но потом хмыкнул сам себе и продолжил, - Глаза – зеркало души и все такое, но губы – это губы. Они могут поднимать настроение лишь улыбкой, а при поцелуе дарить невероятные ощущения. Эйфория, счастье, даже безопасность.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты говоришь, - Алекс с улыбкой открыл передо мной дверь в кафе. - Прошу.  
Я усмехнулся и, качая головой, вошел внутрь. Мы заказали еду и официантка ушла.  
\- Поцелуй может творить чудеса, - хмыкнул Алекс.  
\- Даже пробуждать спящих красавиц, да, - я согласился, хотя не имел ни малейшего представления, на что на самом деле способно это действие, и я думаю, Алекс прекрасно это понимал. Я вздохнул, глядя через стекло на улицу.  
\- Макс, - тихо позвал Алекс, и я машинально повернул голову, дернув бровями и стараясь выгнать тоску из груди – он тепло улыбался и я хмыкнул. - Смотри-ка, улыбка действительно работает, - он усмехнулся.  
Я решил, что не стану себя сдерживать в разговоре с ним, думаю, он знал, или хотя бы предполагал, на что подписывается, когда решил провести время с девственником во всех возможных и невозможных смыслах.  
\- Я думаю, ты и до моих слов знал о силе своей улыбки, - я слабо улыбнулся и тут же растерял всю свою смелость, опуская взгляд на разделяющий нас стол.  
\- А я думаю, что сообщу тебе новость, говоря тоже самое о твоей?  
Я закусил губу, все так же не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд, но не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- И уверен, что ты не знаешь, что может делать твой взгляд, - я услышал продолжение его рассуждений и глянул исподлобья всего на мгновение. Он легко посмеялся. - Да, этот тоже.  
На короткие мгновения веря, что он говорит это от души, меня пробирало мурашками от комплиментов. И пусть потом я осознавал, что на самом деле он так не считает, а говорит только потому что знает, что я никогда раньше не слышал подобного о себе, целую секунду я мечтал, что нравлюсь ему. Мне никто никогда не дарил таких мгновений. Я уверен, что сегодня ночью не раз буду вспоминать его слова, снова и снова обманываясь, лишь бы еще раз испытать это чувство.  
\- Зачем ты говоришь это? - прошептал я, поднимая взгляд.  
\- Приятно говорить правду, - он пожал плечами, улыбаясь, - особенно ту, которая делает приятно другим.  
Нам принесли заказ, и я следил, как официантка расставляет наши тарелки. От меня также не ускользнул ее взгляд на Алекса – я хмыкнул, злорадно подумав, что ей ничего не светит. Никогда не знал, что в моей голове может появиться такая мысль.  
Мы болтали, поедая нашу еду, смеялись, а на улицу медленно опускался вечер. День еще не закончился, но я уже был уверен, когда мы выходили из кафе, что он был самым лучшим в моей жизни. Было ощущение, что только один этот день покрывал предыдущие два года одиночества и отрицания своей сущности. Это был первый день в моей целой жизни, когда я наслаждался собой, не скрывался, был тем, кем являюсь. И единственный, кого я мог в этом поблагодарить был Алекс. Он подарил мне сказку, показал, как это могло бы быть в другом мире с другим мной. Но вот часы бьют двенадцать раз, и волшебство разрушается: мы стоим на том же перекрестке, где и встретились, сейчас я пойду домой, надеясь, что мне приснится продолжение моей истории.  
\- Я уверен, ты и сам это знаешь, но просто хочу сказать это вслух. Это был лучший день в моей жизни, спасибо, - я улыбнулся ему.  
\- Жить намного интересней, чем существовать, не так ли? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Да, полно положительных эмоций, - я сунул руки в карманы куртки. Конечно же, я не хотел уходить, не хотел, чтобы вечер заканчивался, но еще, я не хотел, чтобы Алекс тяготился мной, поэтому, пересилив себя, я поднял взгляд и улыбнулся ему, - Спасибо еще раз и… увидимся в понедельник?  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Да, конечно увидимся. Пока?  
\- Пока, - я кивнул и развернулся в сторону своего дома, силой заставляя себя передвигать ногами и не оборачиваться.  
Всю дорогу до дома, я старался не думать о сегодняшнем дне, желая оставить все самое приятное напоследок, когда заберусь в кровать, чтобы не отвлекаться на посторонние вещи.  
Мама сидела в гостиной перед телевизором, когда я вошел в дом. Я снял куртку, обувь и прошел мимо нее на кухню.  
\- А где книга?  
\- Я, ммм… Ее нельзя выносить из библиотеки, я читал там, - я пожал плечами и быстро проскочил на кухню, достав себе пакет сока из холодильника.  
\- Я приготовила твой любимый рататуй.  
\- Спасибо, мам, я не голоден, - я чуть не сказал, что только что был в кафе. Подхватил свой стакан и быстро пошел в свою комнату, молясь, чтобы она не остановила меня. Уверен, вид у меня был диковатый и мог поспорить на что угодно, глаза блестели ярким огнем.  
\- Ты в порядке? - мама стояла у лестницы.  
\- Да, мам, все хорошо, - я закрыл за собой дверь и выдохнул, закрывая глаза и успокаиваясь. Залпом выпил сок и медленно побрел к своей кровати, поставил стакан на тумбочку, рядом с часами, а сам упал в кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
Как я теперь смогу вернуться в свое прежнее состояние, когда Алекс так растормошил меня? Ему хватило одного дня, я даже боюсь представить, что может случиться, если все эти два месяца мы будем общаться. Но что будет, когда он уедет? Сейчас он готов защищать меня, готов помогать, просто быть рядом, но что потом? Эти мысли вклинивались между воспоминаниями сегодняшнего дня, добавляя свою ложку дегтя, но в основном, я витал в облаках и придумывал продолжение своей сказки. В конечном счете, я домечтался до того, что почувствовал возбуждение и снова вспомнил его поведение в кафе кинотеатра. Я уже точно знал, что в моей голове Алекс займет главное место, победив остальных мужчин, о которых я фантазировал, только тем, что он настоящий для меня, что есть крошечная вероятность осуществления моих мечт.  
Проснулся я под требовательный стук в дверь и почти истеричный голос папы.  
\- Максимилиан, поднимайся с постели, одевайся и забери свою мать подальше от меня!  
Я накрыл голову подушкой, прячась от шума.  
\- Ты меня слышишь? Поднимайся, она хочет пойти за покупками!  
Я медленно стек с кровати на пол и откинул голову назад на матрас.  
\- Я уже встал, пап!  
\- Быстрей, у нее, кажется, приступ начинается!  
Я рассмеялся и стал ожидать ответной реакции мамы, но она либо не услышала, либо молча ищет что-нибудь, что лучше всего приложится к папиной голове. Я оделся и вышел из комнаты, взлохмачивая волосы.  
\- Какие планы?  
\- Продукты, одежда, как всегда, - мама пожала плечами и с улыбкой поставила передо мной тарелку с блинчиками в сиропе – как я понял, это был тонкий способ подкупить меня.  
\- Спасибо.  
Папа за ее спиной одними губами произнес «Спаси меня!» Я хмыкнул.  
\- Не смей издеваться, Бен, - проворчала мама и стукнула его ложкой по лбу, - лучше садись и ешь.  
\- Эм, Макс съездит с тобой, да же, сын? - он улыбнулся и, пока мама накладывала блинчики для него, проехал ладонью по столу в мою сторону, быстро подложил купюру под мою тарелку и снова улыбнулся, - да?  
Я едва сдержал смех, но успокоился, когда мама повернулась.  
\- Да, я как раз думал, что мне нужна новая пара джинс, - я улыбнулся маме.  
\- Как вовремя! - хмыкнул папа.  
\- А что, сегодня хоккей по телевизору?  
\- Да, и наш папа хочет слинять к мистеру Джонсону, попить пива, - мама уставилась на него.  
\- Настоящее занятие для настоящих мужчин, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Да, поэтому я никак не пойму, почему ты не присоединяешься к нам. - Я уверен, он ничего не подразумевал под этими словами, но мне пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы проглотить несчастный кусок блинчика.  
\- Ну, - я кашлянул, - я, ведь, еду с мамой по магазинам?  
\- Конечно! Хорошо проведите время, - папа улыбнулся и, подхватив свою кружку кофе, вышел из кухни.  
Мое настроение резко упало, когда я в очередной раз подумал, что обманываю их. Ведь, наверняка, родители мечтают, что однажды я приведу домой девушку, которую назову своей невестой, что у меня будет нормальная семья, дети. Что у них нет и не будет никаких проблем со мной. Что мы обычная, счастливая семья, без отклонений. Только я все порчу. Как я могу рассказать им и разрушить все это двумя словами «Я гей»?  
\- Ну, ты готов?  
\- Да, мам, конечно, - я слабо улыбнулся и встал из-за стола, подхватив свою тарелку и кружку.  
Мама забрала у меня посуду и отвернулась к раковине, а я молча смотрел на ее затылок, кусая губу, представляя последствия своего признания. Я подошел к ней и обнял за талию, поцеловав в щеку, - Я тебя люблю, мам… - я уткнулся носом в ее плечо, вдыхая запах ее парфюма, крепче обнимая, - Люблю…  
\- Что такое, сын? - она встревоженно смотрела в мои глаза, а я почувствовал ком в горле.  
\- Ничего, - я улыбнулся, трудно сглотнув, - просто давно не говорил тебе этого.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - она разглядывала меня, вытирая руки о полотенце. - А ты так быстро растешь, - она потрепала мои торчащие в разные стороны волосы и усмехнулась. Мы молча смотрели друг на друга, я старался запомнить ее лицо, на всякий случай, чтобы потом можно было вспоминать каждую морщинку. Она хлопнула в ладоши, - Ну, поехали, купим тебе новые джинсы?  
Я усмехнулся и выпустил ее из объятий.  
\- Поехали.  
Наверное, я какой-то неправильный гей, раз не очень люблю шопинг, но ради мамы, ради того, чтобы провести рядом с ней лишнее время, я был готов даже на это. Я всегда должен был помнить, что она может узнать от других обо мне, и я до сих пор не имею представления, как она к этому отнесется, а значит, должен дорожить любой минутой, проведенной рядом с ней. Поэтому, мне было некогда скучать, когда я толкал перед собой тележку с продуктами, задавая ей самые глупые вопросы, типа, «А что это за овощ?», слушая ее объяснения, плавно перетекающие в рассказ о том, какие блюда из него можно приготовить. Все это заканчивалось тем, что мы брали этот овощ, и мама обещала показать, как это готовится.   
Потом мы зашли в магазин одежды, и я побрел среди длинных рядов, приглядывая себе свитер, неброский, неяркий, в общем, такой, как я. А еще, по возможности, на пол размера больше, чем нужен, чтобы скрыть свою худобу. Я взял сразу несколько приглянувшихся и пошел к рядам с джинсами. С ними всегда сложнее, потому что мода, диктующая свои правила, утверждала, что сейчас все парни должны носить узкие джинсы, вне зависимости от сексуальной ориентации. Отвергая одни за другими, я дошел до конца одной вешалки, так ничего и не выбрав, и разочарованно хныкнул. Помимо узких джинс, были еще одни, но такие я тоже никогда не одену, потому что меня пугает низко висящая мотня и штанины, трущиеся при каждом движении о землю.  
Ради развлечения, я захватил оба вида подходящего, как мне совсем не казалось, размера и зашел в раздевалку. Первыми на примерку пошли широкие рэперские джинсы. Я специально отвернулся от зеркала, чтобы не увидеть это безобразие раньше времени. Застегнув ширинку, я развернулся и громко хохотнул от своего вида. Я бы даже дома не стал носить такие. После внимательного обзора и подсчетов оказалось, что у них есть девять карманов, один из которых был пришит сзади на голени, две цепи, прикрепленные к шлевкам, одно разорванное колено и надпись на пояснице, над карманами и под поясом. Вдоволь насмеявшись над нелепым нарядом, я снял их и одел скинни. Закрыв рот рукой, я разглядывал свои ноги в узких джинсах – даже в шортах они не кажутся такими худыми. Возможно, в этом виноват черный цвет.  
Я достал телефон и сделал снимок, разглядывая себя на экране. На фотографии это не выглядело так уж ужасно, и я снова глянул в зеркало, поворачиваясь боком, потом развернулся спиной и глянул через плечо. Я уставился в свои глаза в отражении и медленно повернулся к зеркалу лицом.  
Хватит ли у меня смелости? Хочу ли я вот так привлекать к себе внимание, дразнить всех их еще больше своим внешним видом?  
Я кусал губу, снимая с себя джинсы и одеваясь в свою одежду. Сложил джинсы обратно в корзинку и отодвинул ширму в сторону, выходя из примерочной.  
\- Нашел, что искал? - мама подошла ко мне, разглядывая стеллаж с носками.  
\- Нет еще, - я улыбнулся. - Ты сама хотела, чтобы с тобой кто-нибудь поехал.  
\- А я ничего не говорю, - она хмыкнула и взяла пару ярко-красных носков. - Как думаешь, отцу понравится?  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Думаю, он будет на седьмом небе от счастья.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - она положила пару в свою корзинку.  
Я покачал головой и пошел дальше, к нижнему белью, захватив себе пару черно-синих полосатых носков. Мама пошла за мной.  
\- Я надеюсь, здесь ты не будешь у меня спрашивать, что ему понравится, а что нет?  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что тут важно его мнение? Тут я выбираю то, что нравится мне, - она подмигнула, а я простонал.  
\- Мам! Господи, я не хочу этого слышать!  
\- А что? - она растянула двумя указательными пальцами черные мужские стринги.  
\- Черт! - я закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? - Почему они всегда появляются так не вовремя? Консультант переводил взгляд с меня на маму.  
\- Я не знаю эту женщину, - я помотал головой и отвернулся к другому стеллажу.  
\- Он врет, я его мать, а он не хочет признавать, что у нас с его отцом… ну вы понимаете?  
\- Мама! - воскликнул я. - Перестань меня позорить!  
\- Позорить? - удивилась мама, а консультант стал медленно отступать назад. - Между прочим, ты откуда-то взялся! Между прочим, это мы с папой постарались.  
\- Боже мой, - прошептал я, перебегая к другому стеллажу и нервно перебирая его содержимое.  
\- Между прочим, тебе скоро восемнадцать, а последний раз, когда мы говорили на эту тему…  
\- Был четыре года назад, я помню. Что изменилось за это время? И почему нужно выбирать магазин для этого разговора, мам?  
\- Тебя дома последнее время не застать, дорогой, - странным тоном произнесла она.  
Я замер, отказываясь поднимать взгляд. Без сомнений, она знала, что вчера я был не в библиотеке.  
\- Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? Не здесь, пожалуйста? - тихо спросил я, глядя на яркую коробку в своих руках.  
\- Хорошо, - она сжала мое плечо и оставила в покое, отойдя к другому концу стеллажа.  
Меня почти трясло, я ухватился за край прилавка и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Вдруг сегодня последний день моего беззаботного юношества и уже вечером родители выгонят меня из дома за мою ненормальность? Ну почему я родился геем? Почему я не могу быть таким, как все, почему я должен вот так страдать из-за своей сущности? Что я сделал такого, чтобы вот так мучиться? Как я скажу ей? Сегодня утром она в последний раз сказала, что любит меня, больше я этого не услышу? Как я скажу папе? Как я объясню ему, что мне совсем не интересна рыбалка и грубый хоккей? Куда я пойду, кому я нужен? Неправильный, сломанный, бракованный.  
Мы доехали до дома в тишине, я перенес все продукты из машины на кухню, а она раскладывала их по местам. Я поставил последний пакет на стол и опустил руки.  
\- Мам?  
\- Да? - она даже не повернулась. Только после того, как я не продолжил, мама развернулась и ее выражение тут же изменилось на встревоженное, - Что случилось? - она отложила багет в сторону и шагнула ко мне.  
\- Мам, я тебя очень люблю, - прошептал я, закусывая губу и опуская взгляд.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, милый. Что с тобой? - она подошла ко мне и взяла лицо в ладони, заставляя смотреть в ее глаза. - Ты плачешь?  
\- Мам, прости меня, - я сморгнул слезы, рвано вдыхая, - я не хотел…  
\- Господи, да что случилось? - она вытерла слезы с моих щек. - Ты меня пугаешь.  
\- Я… - я посмотрел в сторону, стараясь успокоить рыдания, - я… - я закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Потом открыл веки, встречаясь с ее взглядом и прошептал, - я гей… - из меня снова вырвался всхлип, - прости, мам… прости, я не хотел, мам… мне так жаль…  
Она смотрела на меня, и я не знал, что означает ее взгляд. Я не смел двигаться с места, не смел обнять ее, как мне хотелось, я так боялся, что она сейчас даст мне пощечину и навсегда оттолкнет от себя. Я смотрел на нее, вздрагивая от рыданий, и ждал хоть какой-нибудь реакции.  
\- Я так тебя люблю, мам…  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, сынок, - она улыбнулась, - очень сильно.  
\- Мама, - прошептал я, а она обняла меня и мои рыдания усилились, когда я прижался лицом к ее плечу и обернул руки вокруг нее, цепляясь за ее водолазку.  
\- Я люблю тебя любым, - прошептала она. - Ты всегда мой мальчик. Единственный, неповторимый и особенный, - она гладила меня по голове и целовала.  
Кое-как я успокоил свои рыдания под ее тихий шепот с заверениями, что все будет хорошо и что она по-прежнему меня любит. Я отстранился от ее плеча, вытирая слезы, шмыгая носом, а она с улыбкой смотрела на меня.  
\- Мой мальчик, - она вытерла влагу с моей щеки, а потом хмыкнула, - а теперь колись, где ты вчера был? У тебя есть парень? - она прищурилась. - Я его знаю? Когда ты нас познакомишь? Приведешь его в понедельник после школы, - она пожала плечами и выпустила меня из объятий, возвращаясь к покупкам.  
\- Мам! - хмыкнул я, не зная, радоваться такой реакции или ужасаться. Вдруг это такой шок?  
\- Что? Есть еще новости? - она оглянулась.  
\- Тебе этой мало? - я развел руками, снова шмыгая носом, и усмехнулся.  
\- Подумаешь, - она пожала плечами.  
\- Т… то есть как? - я опешил. - И я столько времени боялся сказать, чтобы потом услышать «Подумаешь, большое дело?»  
\- А ты чего ожидал? Истерики? Я могу устроить, потому что ты взял просроченный горошек! - она показала мне банку. Потом вздохнула и подошла ко мне. - Это странно и я, наверное, не до конца поняла еще, но… - она пожала плечами, - это все еще ты, мой любимый сын. И значит, я что-то делала неправильно, раз ты боялся сказать, это моя вина. Я всегда думала, что справляюсь с ролью лучшего друга и матери, но значит, я что-то где-то упустила. Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся что-то говорить мне, Максимилиан. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я всегда буду любить тебя, - она, как всегда, взяла мое лицо в ладони и поцеловала в лоб. Ничего не изменилось, и я был так этому счастлив.  
\- Я боюсь говорить папе, - прошептал я, снова обнимая ее, но уже будучи уверен, что она не оттолкнет.  
\- Хочешь, я могу сказать ему сама?  
\- Нет, - я помотал головой. - Я должен сам.  
\- Мой мальчик, - мама потрепала меня по голове. - Самый сильный. Я буду рядом, если хочешь.  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- Тебе любопытно, да, как все пройдет?  
\- Ну, если только немного, - она пожала плечами и рассмеялась.  
\- Тогда, я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, - я улыбнулся, отстраняясь от нее. - Горошек и правда просрочен?  
\- Надо внимательнее быть, - мама отвесила мне легкий подзатыльник. - Не просрочен, но жить ему осталось недолго.  
\- Если я помогу тебе с готовкой, ты простишь меня?  
\- А тебе не нужно идти на свидание?  
\- У меня нет парня, мам, - я мотнул головой и взял сельдерей, разглядывая листья. - И не было никогда, если тебе интересно.  
\- Конечно, интересно. Мне все интересно о тебе, - она слегка толкнула меня бедром. - Неужели тебе никто не приглянулся?  
\- Не в этом дело, - я вздохнул. - Думаю, я никому не приглянулся. Я не встречал других таких парней.  
\- Таких? - мама хмыкнула.  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Геев. Я не встречал других геев.  
\- Все еще будет, - она улыбнулась, глянув на меня, а я вздохнул. - Что, устал ждать?  
\- Просто мне иногда кажется, что не будет ничего.  
\- Не говори так. Я уверена, даже если ты не встретишь никого здесь, в университете точно будут мальчики-геи.  
\- Я вчера ходил в кино, - я махнул сельдереем в сторону. - Парень, который проходит практику в нашей школе, помнишь? С ним.  
Я решил, что раз уж мама так хорошо все приняла, то секретов от нее у меня должно быть по-минимуму.  
\- Может, пригласишь его к нам? Он наверняка целую вечность не ел домашней еды.  
\- Я спрошу его, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Отлично, а теперь отдай бедное растение, хватит мучить его, - мама усмехнулась и забрала сельдерей из моих рук. - Мой руки и можешь начинать чистить морковь.  
\- Есть, мэм, - я усмехнулся и помаршировал к раковине.  
\- Как дам сейчас, - она замахнулась сельдереем над моей головой, и мы вместе рассмеялись.  
Я не мог решиться начать разговор с папой, когда он вернулся от мистера Джонсона. Он был слегка навеселе, что пугало меня еще больше, я не знал, как алкоголь подействует на его восприятие мира. Мы поужинали, слушая папин рассказ о невероятной игре, паре драк на льду и ужасном судье. Я посмеивался над его шутками, иногда поглядывая на маму, и она ободряюще улыбалась мне. Папа был настолько увлечен рассказом, что не замечал наших взглядов.  
Мама сидела перед телевизором и смотрела кулинарное шоу, иногда комментируя, а мы с папой сидели за традиционной партией шахмат неподалеку от дивана. Это была древняя привычка, которую невозможно было искоренить, как мама не пыталась когда-то давно, когда я еще выходил гулять с друзьями и постоянно опаздывал к ним, потому что папа усаживал меня за доску. Сейчас это была неплохая возможность отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, заставляя мозг продумывать ходы.  
\- Шах и мат, - папа усмехнулся, и я слегка улыбнулся, глядя, как он сдвигает моего коня с клетки.  
\- Поздравляю, - я протянул ему руку и он ее пожал.  
\- Что ж, я вычту выигрыш из твоих карманных денег.  
Я взял в руки своего белого короля и крутил его, разглядывая резной узор.  
\- Пап, я должен кое-что тебе сказать, - я сразу же почувствовал внимание мамы на себе, хоть она и продолжала смотреть в телевизор.  
\- Если ты хочешь машину на день рождения – забудь, - он хмыкнул, выстраивая фигурки на свои места.  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - я смотрел на блестящую фигурку в своей руке, концентрируя в ней все свои страхи. Это не мама, перед папой я не мог разрыдаться. - Я хотел сказать, что… - я поставил короля на положенное ему место и поднял взгляд, встречаясь с его, - что я гей, - я сжал челюсти, следя за каждым движением его мускул. На уровне рефлексов, я готовился занять свою привычную позицию – сжаться в как можно меньший комок, закрыть все уязвимые места, но в голове я знал, что не стану делать этого, не стану защищаться. Я был уверен, что заслуживаю его гнев и злость, и если он посчитает нужным ударить меня или накричать, я должен принять это.  
Он подпер кулаком подбородок, глядя на меня.  
\- Гей? - его брови дрогнули.  
\- Да, - я прочистил горло, - мне не нравятся девочки.  
\- Я знаю, кто такие геи, - он нахмурился, и я сглотнул, ожидая продолжения. - Я всегда подозревал, что ты не в восторге от хоккея.  
Я закусил губу. Мне совсем не нравилось его спокойствие, оно только нагнетало обстановку. Если бы он кричал и опрокидывал все вокруг, я бы хоть знал, что он недоволен, а сейчас его лицо невозможно было прочитать. Он надолго замолчал, а я не смел прерывать его размышления, замерев на своем месте и вцепившись в колени руками.  
\- То, что вы не можете забеременеть, еще не значит, что не нужно предохраняться.  
Мама на диване кашлянула, а я простонал.  
\- Господи, да почему все в этом доме думают только о сексе?  
\- Будешь в нашем возрасте, когда каждый раз может стать последним… - хмыкнул папа. - Расставляй фигуры, мне надо расслабиться после такой новости.  
\- Ты слишком зол? - я закусил губу, выставляя ряд пешек.  
\- Зол? - он вздохнул, нахмурившись. - Как давно мы должны были узнать на самом деле?  
\- Кхм… Когда мне было тринадцать или около того, - тихо ответил я.  
\- Пять лет?! - воскликнула мама так, что я вздрогнул на своем месте. - Ты молчал пять лет?  
\- Теперь я зол, - кивнул папа. - Ты представляешь, что она мне теперь устроит, когда мы будем укладываться спать?  
\- Черт, Бен, это совсем не смешно!  
\- Мам, ну все же хорошо теперь, - я постарался изменить ее настроение улыбкой.  
\- Поднялся и пошел в свою комнату! Я не знаю, это наказание такое, за то, что молчал! - она глянула на папу. - Скажи что-нибудь!  
\- Мы собирались сыграть еще одну партию, - папа кивнул на доску.  
\- Определитесь уже, - вздохнул я.  
\- Иди спать! - дуэтом сказали они, и я хмыкнул.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мам, - я подошел к ней, и она поцеловала меня в лоб. - Спокойной ночи, пап.  
\- Да уж, спокойной, - вздохнул папа, переводя взгляд с меня на маму.  
Я не думаю, что смогу спать. Может быть, они только на виду вели себя так, будто для них нет никакой разницы и все по-прежнему хорошо, а вдруг, они поругаются из-за того, что станут выяснять, чья вина в том, что у них такой сын?  
Как бы там ни было, следующее утро ничем не отличалось от предыдущих. Кроме того, что я теперь не боялся сказать или сделать что-то, что поставило бы меня в затруднительное положение, не боялся, что родители узнают от кого-то постороннего. Я чувствовал себя свободно, как давно не было.  
\- Так твой новый знакомый придет?  
\- Я не знаю, мам. Если увижу его, я спрошу, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Сообщишь мне, чтобы я успела все приготовить?  
\- Конечно, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Ты познакомишь нас со своим парнем? - папа загнул уголок газеты, чтобы посмотреть на меня.  
\- Он не мой парень, - проворчал я.  
\- Это просто студент, проходящий у них практику, - мама встала позади меня и положила руки на мои плечи, - с которым Максимилиан ходил в кино в субботу, - мама похлопала по моим плечам, а папа хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, я же сказал…  
Я закрыл лицо руками и простонал.  
\- Знаете, по-моему, было спокойнее, когда вы ничего не знали, - я встал из-за стола. - Вы теперь каждого парня, с которым я разговариваю, будете считать моим потенциальным бойфрендом?  
\- Я – нет, а мама – точно.  
\- Мам, прости, что не родился девочкой.  
\- Это твой папа виноват, - она пожала плечами.  
\- Я не виноват в том, что кто-то был быстрее! Они все живут своей жизнью.  
\- Я пошел из этого дурдома, - я развернулся и добавил, - в другой.  
Видимо, Брайан сильно приболел, раз который день пропускает занятия, но его подсобники неплохо стараются и без него, чтобы я не забывал своего места. Иногда я задумываюсь, почему они до сих пор задевают меня? Неужели, они еще не устали и не заскучали от этого? Я понимал, почему они так делали в первый год, но уже второй заканчивается, да и скоро мы окончим школу, они вообще больше никогда меня не увидят, так чего ради? Наверное, это стало привычкой. Ненависть, как привычка. Не думаю, что я должен заботиться об их нравственном состоянии, особенно после всего, что они сделали. Я-то уже привык к ненависти, направленной в мою сторону, но вот они с ней останутся и как это поможет им в жизни, где каждый день все происходит не так, как хочется? Они станут ненавидеть весь мир? Алекс прав, не стоит прятаться из-за людей, чье мышление ограничено их маленьким мирком, надо жить для себя, ради себя.  
Изо всех сил стараясь не вести себя, как влюбленный болван, хотя я таким себя пока не чувствовал, я не искал встречи с ним, а предоставил все случайности, и если я буду удачлив, мы увидимся сегодня. Конечно же, мне не терпелось рассказать ему о том, как прошел вчерашний вечер и пригласить на обед.  
Случайность не свела нас до тех пор, пока я не пришел на урок химии. Я, с замиранием сердца, скользнул в дверной проем кабинета и встал у своего места. Я представления не имел, как он будет вести себя со мной, когда мы будем окружены моими одноклассниками, не говоря уже о миссис Точвуд. На столах уже стояли штативы, мензурка, набор пробирок и горелка. Я открыл учебник на новом параграфе и стал читать, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время и не искать Алекса глазами. Справа от меня встала Джаннет, мой партнер на химии, тоже отличница и ей было абсолютно все равно, гей я или натурал, главное, не задерживал ее, и мы могли работать на одной скорости. До урока мы перебрасывались вежливыми приветствиями, на уроке – говорили только по делу, а после – вели себя так, будто не знали друг друга. Мне было все равно, главное, она не пыталась пролить кислоту на мои джинсы, и мне не приходилось выполнять всю работу, потому что мой партнер ничего не понимал.  
Прозвенел звонок, и все заняли свои места. Миссис Точвуд заняла свое любимое место на кафедре перед таким же штативом, который был на каждой парте.  
\- Сейчас каждый получит препарат и с помощью ряда опытов, к концу урока вы должны будете выяснить его химический состав. Мистер Хэндсом, будьте любезны.  
Я поднял взгляд от своего стола и встретился с ним взглядом – он быстро улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на девочек за первой партой, поставив перед ними поднос и достав из него колбу с препаратом.  
\- А он милый, - улыбнувшись, шепнула Джаннет и я хмыкнул.  
\- Что-то не так, мистер Шайн?  
\- Извините, миссис Точвуд, - я опустил голову и стал ждать, когда мы уже получим свою порцию препарата, разглядывая план действий.  
\- Это для вас, - Алекс поставил колбу на наш стол.  
\- Спасибо, - Джаннет улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал я и прочистил горло.  
\- С вами точно все в порядке? - Алекс сжал мое плечо, заглядывая в глаза. Как он может себя так вести? Настолько вежливо, настолько отстраненно, будто мы незнакомы?  
\- Да, спасибо, мистер Хэндсом, - я постарался улыбнуться.  
\- Кто получил препарат, могут приступить к работе, план действий есть у всех на столе, - произнесла миссис Точвуд, и я повернулся к Джаннет, не в силах больше видеть Алекса.  
\- Приступим?  
\- Конечно, - она кивнула.  
\- Если у кого-то возникнут проблемы или вопросы, можете обратиться к мистеру Хэндсому, а я буду показывать основной порядок действий. Итак…  
Мне еще ни разу не было так сложно успевать за Джаннет и держать свое внимание за этим столом, когда Алекс постоянно слонялся между рядов, помогал кому-то, и я постоянно слышал его голос и отвлекался на него. А еще, я чувствовал спиной, как он иногда смотрел на меня – у меня сразу же начинали дрожать руки.  
Все же, мы с Джаннет закончили работу раньше всех, как всегда, и получили свои отличные оценки.  
Алекс собирал пробирки со столов, и я, оглядевшись и убедившись, что кабинет почти опустел, подошел к нему, кусая губу.  
\- Мистер Хэндсом?  
\- Да, мистер Шайн? - он оглянулся на мгновение и снова повернулся к столу с подносом.  
Я хмыкнул, но вдруг испугался, осознав, что может быть, а скорее всего, _наверняка_ , то наше дружеское общение в субботу, тогда и закончилось.  
Я кашлянул, нахмурившись.  
\- Ничего, извините, - я развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
\- Макс? - он ухватил меня за запястье, останавливая.  
\- Извините, мистер Хэндсом, - я посмотрел на одноклассницу, проходящую мимо нас. - Я просто подумал…  
Он выжидательно смотрел на меня, а я не знал, как закончить.  
\- Ничего, - я помотал головой, снова пытаясь уйти.  
\- Извини, я не могу пойти в столовую сегодня. Нужно подготовить кабинет к следующему уроку, - он махнул рукой в сторону. Я хмыкнул – он едва знает меня, а уже умеет читать мои мысли. Алекс улыбнулся. - Поэтому я подумал, может, сходим куда-нибудь после учебного дня?  
\- О… я… кхм…  
\- Если у тебя другие планы… - начал он, а я рассмеялся.  
\- Шутишь? Просто, моя мама, она видела тебя, и я рассказал… - я помотал головой, - В общем, она пригласила тебя на ужин, если ты хочешь, конечно. Сегодня вечером.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы они видели твою дружбу с геем? Если меня спросят, я не стану скрывать.  
\- Да, на счет этого… - я почесал нос, глядя на пол. - Я рассказал им вчера…  
\- И-и?  
\- Я все еще жив, я все еще живу дома, они по-прежнему любят меня, - я пожал плечами и поднял взгляд. Он улыбался.  
\- Стало легче?  
\- Намного, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно, я приду, - он сжал мое плечо.  
\- Спасибо, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Увидимся позже?  
\- Да.  
Я вышел из кабинета и остановился, прислонившись к стене коридора. Усмехнулся, покачав головой, и пошел на следующий урок. Поверить не могу, что спустя почти два года, кто-то придет в мой дом. Кто-то, такой же, как я, кто мне безумно нравится и без сомнений – мои родители будут в восторге, узнав, какой Алекс на самом деле. Даже, если у мамы были какие-то сомнения на его счет, они отпадут после общения с ним. Сегодня вечером. Думаю, также волнуются все подростки, которые приводят свою пару знакомиться с родителями. Я позвонил маме, предупредив, что у нас будут гости и побежал на следующий урок.  
Мы шли домой вместе, и я предупреждал Алекса на счет своих родителей, чтобы он не сбежал в первые две минуты, перепугавшись их поведения. После ознакомительной инструкции, он спрашивал меня, как я решился рассказать им и как все прошло. Я рассказал все в деталях, опуская момент, как рыдал на мамином плече, но, судя по его взгляду, он и сам догадался.  
\- Мам, пап, я дома! - я крикнул, входя в дом. - Не один, - добавил, но уже тише.  
\- Я думаю, она немного сошла с ума, - папа вышел из гостиной, указывая в сторону кухни.  
\- Пап, это Алекс. Алекс, это мой папа.  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться, мистер Шайн, - Алекс протянул руку, и папа пожал ее.  
\- Мне тоже, - папа улыбнулся. Я разделся и забрал куртку Алекса, повесив ее рядом с моей.  
\- Бен, черт возьми, куда ты дел мою чудо-открывалку? - мама вылетела из кухни, а папа шарахнулся в сторону.  
\- Я же говорил, - шепнул он, а Алекс, переведя взгляд с него на меня, а потом на маму, усмехнулся.  
\- Ой, - мама остановилась и поправила одежду.  
\- Мам, Это Алекс. Алекс, это моя мама, - я вздохнул.  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться, миссис Шайн, - Алекс улыбнулся, легко пожав мамину руку.  
\- А мне-то как приятно, солнышко, - мама ответила на улыбку. - Проходи, - она отошла в сторону, приглашая Алекса, а потом повернулась к папе, - Найди мне открывалку! Наверняка, в гараж утащил!  
Я был очень рад, когда увидел, что даже со всем фанатизмом мамы, это не был обед из двенадцати блюд, со всеми этими столовыми приборами, а обычный семейный обед, какой бывает каждый день, ну почти. В общем, мне не было стыдно до тех пор, пока мама не стала забрасывать Алекса вопросами.  
\- Наверное, это очень неудобно, когда ты проходишь практику здесь, а твоя подруга в другом месте?  
\- О, - Алекс глянул на меня, с зависшей вилкой в воздухе. Я пожал плечами. - У меня нет отношений, - он снова смотрел на маму, - Мы разъехались с моим парнем, когда я был на втором курсе. Он не мог вынести, что я засиживаюсь в лаборатории допоздна, - Алекс пожал плечом и наконец донес вилку до рта.  
\- О? - это была очередь мамы удивиться. - Максимилиан не говорил, что ты тоже гей.  
\- Наверное, забыл упомянуть, - хмыкнул папа.  
\- Я надеюсь, это не проблема? - спокойно спросил Алекс.  
\- Конечно, нет! - воскликнула мама. - Это даже хорошо. Максимилиан сказал, что не знает других гомосексуальных парней, я рада, что у него появился кто-то, кто может помочь в вопросах, о которых у меня нет ни малейшего представления.  
\- Но она намерена все выяснить, - усмехнулся папа. - Она скупила почти всю полку в книжном магазине, посвященную этой теме.  
\- Ты же не серьезно? - воскликнул я. - Мам!?  
\- Максимилиан, ты должен понять, я не была готова к такому. Мне необходимо знать…  
\- Все в мельчайших подробностях? - закончил я.  
\- С чем имею дело, - поправила она, говоря своим авторитетным голосом. - И не вижу в этом ничего такого. Я считаю, было бы, по меньшей мере, неправильно, если бы я _не_ захотела узнать.  
\- Многие мои знакомые-геи были бы рады, если бы их родители захотели узнать побольше о них.  
\- Предатель, - прошипел я, а Алекс рассмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, Александр, - мама улыбнулась и протянула ему руку через стол. Он ее пожал, все еще посмеиваясь.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, миссис Шайн.  
\- Ну и как вы познакомились с ним? - папа смотрел на Алекса и кивнул головой на меня.  
\- Я…  
Я так испугался, что выронил вилку из руки. Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы родители знали о моих проблемах с другими учениками, чтобы знали, что я давно потерял всех своих друзей только из-за того, что гей. Я почти умоляюще смотрел на Алекса и он, встретив мой взгляд, прокашлялся.  
\- Мы столкнулись в коридоре школы, - медленно начал он, исправив «я» на «мы», - Был мой первый день, я спешил в кабинет, нервничая и потеряв сосредоточенность, и мы врезались друг в друга из-за поворота, - он заговорил быстрее и увереннее. Я медленно выдохнул, успокоившись. - Макс выронил книги от удара, и я помог их собрать, - Алекс пожал плечами, - ничего особенного, - он одно мгновение выразительно смотрел в мои глаза – я сглотнул, только начиная тлеть под взглядом, как он отвернулся, улыбнувшись маме.  
Наши посиделки закончились маминым фирменным банановым пирогом с чаем, в гостиной. Алекс рассказал о себе и месте, где он родился. После чая мы с ним поднялись в мою комнату.  
\- У тебя замечательные родители. Забавные, - он улыбнулся, оглядывая мою комнату.  
\- Спасибо тебе большое. А я с ними каждый день живу, - я вздохнул, заваливаясь на кровать. - Но, должен сказать, они старались вести себя нормально.  
\- Я не могу понять, почему ты боялся рассказать им, - он подошел к моей пробковой доске над столом с разными вырезками и фотографиями, прикрепленными к ней.  
\- Не знаю, - я вздохнул, переворачиваясь набок. - Я просто… не знаю, - я с силой выдохнул, закрывая глаза.  
\- Если твои одноклассники не принимают, не значит, что все остальные будут так же относиться к тебе.  
\- Тебе нужно было идти в психологи, - я хмыкнул и открыл глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом.  
\- Ну, - он сел на край кровати, - как правильно сказала твоя мама, я тот, кто может помочь тебе, - Алекс похлопал меня по плечу, - а самое главное, кто хочет помочь.  
\- Спасибо, - я улыбнулся. - И спасибо за то, что не рассказал настоящую причину нашего знакомства.  
\- Ты должен рассказать им. Администрация школы должна знать. С этим нужно что-то делать.  
\- Ты же не станешь читать мне лекций, правда? - пробормотал я.  
\- Если их накажут, тебе не придется бояться.  
\- Или, - возразил я, - они разозлятся еще больше, и потом меня будут собирать на хирургическом столе. Школа закончится через четыре месяца, я уеду в универ и забуду про них.  
\- А что на счет остальных, кого они будут избивать?  
\- Какое мне дело до остальных? - я хмыкнул. - Я просто не хочу, чтобы родители знали. Чтобы они еще и об этом волновались. Они могут хоть миллион раз сказать, что все в порядке с тем, что их сын – гей, но это не так. Если бы все было в порядке, мама бы не скупила все эти книги о геях.  
\- Она просто хочет узнать, как ей с тобой общаться, это нормально, - Алекс пожал плечами.  
\- Либо, она не знает, как к этому относиться, как ей принять то, что я ненормальный.  
\- Ты нормальный, - произнес с нажимом Алекс. - Ненормально – это когда ребенок с тремя руками рождается. Вот это ненормально. А гомосексуальность – это еще один вариант нормальности. Господи, не думал, что придется объяснять тебе такие детские понятия, - он прочистил горло. - Существует несколько гипотез о причинах возникновения гомосексуальности…  
\- Иди к черту, - я рассмеялся и толкнул его в плечо, - неужели ты думаешь, что я не читал о них?  
\- Ну, раз ты считаешь себя ненормальным, - он пожал плечами.  
\- А ты так никогда не думал о себе?  
Алекс снова пожал плечами.  
\- Я с самого начала знал, что мне нравятся мальчики, я не знаю, на что похоже, когда нравятся девочки. То есть, я предполагаю, что это ничем не отличается от моего восприятия, но только предполагаю. Что я пытаюсь сказать, для меня всегда было нормальным, что я предпочитаю свой пол, а противоположный мне совершенно неинтересен, так что, нет, я никогда не думал, что ненормальный. Отличающийся, другой, непохожий, но нормальный. Как левши. Они тоже другие, но вряд ли кто-то станет настаивать, что они не такие же люди, как все.  
\- Мне бы твое видение мира, - я вздохнул.  
\- Я тебе его предлагаю с того самого момента, как мы познакомились, - Алекс усмехнулся.  
\- Я начну так думать в универе, - я перевернулся на спину, закидывая руки за голову и пялясь в потолок.  
\- Ну-ну, - вздохнул Алекс.  
\- Что?  
\- А сейчас что будешь делать? Знаешь, никто не отменял, что завтра может не настать. Жить надо начинать сегодня, - он цокнул языком, ставя точку. - Тебе надо уроки делать, наверное, а мне еще до дома добраться. Вставай, проводишь меня, - Алекс толкнул меня в бедро, и я сел в кровати.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Обращайся, - он подмигнул и встал с моей кровати.  
Мы спустились вниз и я смотрел, как он надевает куртку.  
\- Уже уходишь? - мама вышла из гостиной.  
\- Да, - Алекс пожал плечами, - И спасибо, миссис Шайн, я давно не ел ничего подобного, - он улыбнулся.  
\- Заходи почаще, солнце, - мама ответила на улыбку.  
Папа тоже вышел из гостиной.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться, мистер Шайн.  
\- Мне тоже, Алекс, - папа пожал ему руку.  
\- Увидимся завтра, - Алекс улыбнулся мне.  
\- Пока.  
Алекс вышел из нашего дома, и я закрыл за ним дверь. Папа тут же вернулся к телевизору, а я подхватил оставленную у двери сумку и повесил на плечо.  
\- Он очень милый мальчик, - задумчиво сказала мама. Мне ли не знать, насколько он милый.  
\- Да, наверное, - я пожал плечами и пошел к лестнице.  
\- Он тебе нравится, - хмыкнула мама.  
\- Может, да, а может, и нет, - я стал подниматься вверх, совсем не желая говорить на эту тему.  
\- Ты можешь сказать мне, - с улыбкой сказала мама.  
\- Мам, он уедет через два месяца, и я не хочу говорить об этом, - я стал быстрее подниматься по лестнице. - Тема закрыта.  
Я скользнул в свою комнату и закрыл дверь, стукнувшись затылком о нее, и съехал на пол. В комнате до сих пор пахло им, я представил, как он сидел на кровати, совсем близко ко мне. В какой-то момент, когда он сказал, что ему пора идти домой, я подумал, что он наклонится и поцелует меня. Я зажмурился и еще раз ударился затылком о дверь. Поднявшись с пола, я заставил себя засесть за уроки и не думать об Алексе.  
Проснувшись утром, побрившись, почистив зубы и умывшись, я глядел на себя в зеркало, облокачиваясь на раковину. Я хмыкнул своему отражению и торжественно произнес:  
\- Жить надо начинать сегодня!  
Я вышел из ванной и дошел до своего шкафа для одежды. Открыл его и на меня, как всегда, вывалилась куча вещей. Я бросил помятую темно-синюю рубашку на кровать, нашел пару носков, добавив их к рубашке, и стал рыться в поисках джинс. Вытянул руки перед собой, оглядывая выбранные и усмехнулся, отрывая этикетку от шлевки. Надел их, стоя перед зеркалом, накинул рубашку на плечи и осмотрел себя, застегивая пуговицы. Я не знал человека, отражающегося в зеркале. Лохматые темные волосы, пушистые после сушки феном, рубашка, которую я надевал последний раз года два назад, что означало, что она почти облегала мое тело и джинсы, каким-то волшебным образом делающие мои ноги длиннее.  
Мама промолчала, увидев мой внешний вид, но мне и без слов было понятно, что она немало удивлена. Чего уж там скрывать, я сам был в шоке от своей смелости, которая слегка меркла, как только я задумывался, что будет, когда Брайан и остальные меня увидят. Поэтому, я пришел в школу с легким опозданием, чтобы точно прийти позже них.  
Меня почти трясло, когда я подходил к кабинету, откуда доносились голоса одноклассников. Глубоко вдохнув, я открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. В недавно шумном кабинете, медленно наступила тишина, а я тихо шел к своему месту, чувствуя на себе всеобщее внимание. Кто-то присвистнул, и несколько человек засмеялись.  
\- Что, ночная бабочка, не успел переодеться, вернувшись с работы? - усмехнулся Брайан, и вся его компания подхватила смех.  
Я хмыкнул и покачал головой, усаживаясь за свою парту. Я ожидал чего-то подобного.  
\- Насыщенная выдалась ночка? - усмехнулся Джером.  
\- Знаешь, Макс, - я удивленно посмотрел на Кейти, лучшую девочку в нашем классе, главную в их женском обществе, - если бы ты не играл за другую лигу, уже на следующей перемене мы бы тут передрались за тебя.  
Я рассмеялся, не ожидая такого комплимента от нее – до этого она даже не смотрела в мою сторону.  
\- Спасибо, Кейти.  
\- Ох, ну да, педики же лучшие подруги девчонок! - рассмеялся Брайан. - Лифчиками обменяйтесь!  
\- По крайней мере, он вежливый, Брай, - Кейти холодно улыбнулась ему.  
\- Еще мне в пример не ставили педика! - Брайан столкнул мои учебники с парты.  
Я вздохнул и наклонился за ними, а Линдси, сидящая по левую руку от меня, подала мою ручку.  
\- Спасибо, - я улыбнулся ей.  
\- Не за что, - она смущенно улыбнулась.  
Весь урок я ерзал на своем месте, никак не привыкнув к узким джинсам, да еще и чувствуя непривычное внимание на себе. Когда после урока я быстро ушел, чтобы сменить учебники, и стоял возле своего шкафчика, ко мне подошли Брайан и компания.  
\- Красавица, если из-за тебя все девчонки сойдут с ума, у тебя будут большие неприятности.  
Я закрыл свой шкафчик и пошел к классу, даже не взглянув на них.  
\- Ты меня слышал? - Брайан развернул меня к себе лицом, схватившись за плечо.  
\- Ты лучше меня знаешь, что твои девочки мне не нужны, - тихо ответил я.  
\- Да еще бы! - Брайан усмехнулся. - Я говорю о том, что мне совсем не нравится то, что сказала Кейти, когда поставила тебя в пример.  
\- Тогда ты не к тому обратился, говори ей, - я снова постарался развернуться и уйти, но Брайан остановил меня.  
\- Я смотрю, ты вместе с одеждой надел немного смелости? Не смей высовываться из своей раковины, педик! - он пихнул меня и я ударился спиной о шкафчик. Его компания ушла, а я прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Это вообще-то мой шкафчик, а не шезлонг.  
\- Извини, - я даже не взглянул на обладателя голоса, а развернулся и пошел к кабинету на следующий урок.  
Я не знал, как объяснить их поведение, но внезапно все парни, в том числе, Брайан с компанией не обращали на меня никакого внимания. Может быть потому, что я первый раз возразил, вообще ответил что-то на их нападки. Может, внезапное внимание девочек ко мне выбило их из колеи. Что бы это ни было, я спокойно провел учебный день, даже не ожидал, что все так пройдет. Я думал, меня побьют на первой же перемене.  
Я не очень хотел нарываться на неприятности, поэтому не слонялся на переменах в коридоре, а сидел в кабинетах, раньше всех занимая свое место и утыкаясь в учебник. Химии у меня сегодня не было, поэтому я ни разу не увидел Алекса за весь день. Что не значило, что мы не могли увидеться после уроков.  
\- Макс? - он курил на крыльце школы, а я остановился на последней ступеньке.  
\- Привет, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Мы точно знакомы? - Алекс усмехнулся, подходя ко мне и окинув меня взглядом с ног до головы. - Я едва узнал тебя.  
Я опустил взгляд на себя и сглотнул.  
\- Ну… - я пожал плечами и поднял взгляд на него.  
\- Подумал, как это я раньше не заметил такого парня, - он улыбнулся, - а потом узнал тебя по волосам.  
\- Извини, что не оправдал ожиданий, - я не хотел, чтобы мой голос звучал настолько обиженно. Отвернувшись в сторону, я ждал, когда он что-нибудь скажет, потом не выдержал и посмотрел на него – он улыбался, разглядывая меня. - Что? - Он тихо рассмеялся, не отводя взгляд. - Ну, что? - я изо всех сил старался не поддаться и не улыбнуться. Он дернул бровями, продолжая смеяться, и я не выдержал. - Пошел ты к черту, - я усмехнулся и пошел к дороге.  
\- Почему тебя не было в столовой? - он нагнал меня.  
\- Не хотел лишний раз искать себе проблем. И вообще, это ничего, что мы общаемся, у тебя не будет проблем с администрацией?  
\- За меня не беспокойся, - он хмыкнул. - Знаешь, ты должен, просто обязан выбросить все свои джинсы и оставить только эти.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - я улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
\- Да, - его голос, ниже, чем обычно, с хрипотцой, заставил меня посмотреть на него. Его улыбка и взгляд соответствовали голосу, и меня бросило в жар, я поспешил отвернуться.  
Я добился того, чего хотел, и все насмешки Брайана меркли рядом с коротким «да» Алекса. Только ради такой реакции я был готов терпеть любое унижение от одноклассников.  
\- Обязательно последую твоему совету, - пробормотал я, чуть не добавив, что и так делаю все, что он просит.  
Мы дошли до моего дома, рассказывая, как прошел день, его очень интересовала реакция остальных на мой внешний вид, мы вместе смеялись, пихая друг друга при очередном глупом комментарии.  
Я был счастлив, я мог с уверенностью это сказать, потому что не смог бы вспомнить другое такое время, до появления Алекса в моей жизни, чтобы я так много улыбался или смеялся, чтобы наслаждался собой, чтобы не боялся прийти домой, где прятался от своих собственных родителей. Я был свободен, как никогда прежде, и мне было почти все равно, что обо мне думают мои одноклассники, когда рядом со мной шел красивый парень, который мне безумно нравился, и который, совсем не прячась, намекал, что считает меня привлекательным. Никогда раньше не испытывая к себе столько внимания, я учился любить себя, учился видеть в себе человека, которого могут воспринимать таким, какой он есть, понимать, что моя сексуальная ориентация для Алекса – норма, если не подарок.  
\- Может, зайдешь? Мама будет только счастлива.  
\- Я бы с радостью, правда, но мне нужно начинать писать доклад по практике, он не один будет, так что откладывать нельзя.  
\- Конечно, - я улыбнулся. - Не все же тебе помогать забитому гею, отрицающему самого себя.  
Алекс усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
\- Я буду изо всех сил стараться изменить его мнение.  
\- Тебе понадобится много терпения.  
\- Ну, этого у меня не занимать, - он улыбнулся. - Ну, до завтра?  
\- Да, пока, - я улыбнулся и развернулся в сторону своего дома.  
\- И, кстати… - Я обернулся, остановившись. - Я рад, что заметил этого парня до того, как он преобразился, - он подмигнул мне и быстро зашагал прочь, а я смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину, прикусив губу. Развернулся на пятках и, улыбаясь, почти вприпрыжку побежал к крыльцу дома.  
Две недели, день за днем, я проводил в обществе Алекса. Мы почти каждый день уходили из школы вместе, исключая те, когда ему нужно было остаться на дольше и написать какой-нибудь отчет. Он вытаскивал меня из дома, водил в боулинг, в кино, просто в кафе, где мы слушали выступления местных групп. Алекс часто заходил ко мне после уроков, чему мама была несказанно рада. Одноклассники перестали задирать меня, почти оставив в покое, только иногда вслед бросали какие-нибудь оскорбления, что было практически ничем, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше. Девочки просто стали замечать мое присутствие и оказалось, что Джаннет – любительница поболтать, чего бы я никогда не сказал раньше.  
Алекс на выходных повел меня в магазин, где пытался привить чувство стиля, выбрав мне пару рубашек, футболок, джинс, толстовок и прочего в том же духе. На самом деле, я бы мог сделать это сам, все, что он выбирал, нравилось и мне, просто я бы взял на размер больше, но он настаивал, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы я показывал свое тело. Видя его взгляд каждый раз, когда выходил из примерочной, я быстро согласился с ним, принимая любые предложения.  
Я шел домой один, Алекс остался дожидаться миссис Точвуд с учительского собрания, она хотела попросить его что-то сделать, поэтому он убедил меня не дожидаться его, не зная, сколько времени займет ее просьба. Я согласился после того, как он сказал, что придет позже и устроит мне и родителям вечер покера. Мама с папой быстро поладили с Алексом, и мама каждый раз допытывала у меня, куда мы ходили, когда я возвращался домой.  
Я всегда смеюсь, когда в книгах встречаю фразу «ничто не предвещало беды». Значит, в следующем абзаце все точно будет очень плохо. Как бы там ни было, именно эта фраза подошла бы к моменту, когда я, подсчитывая, как давно держал в руках карты, шел по тротуару и услышал оклик. Я обернулся и увидел Брайана и компанию. Бежать от них не было никакого смысла – они были уже слишком близко, поэтому я остановился и стал дожидаться их, точно зная, что произойдет в ближайшие пару минут. Я самонадеянно подумал, что они оставили меня в покое, раз уж так долго вообще не трогали меня, но оказался не прав. Думаю, они просто копили ненависть и силы для того, чтобы нанести удар посильнее. Хоть бы совсем не убили.  
\- Золушка, где твой принц? - усмехнулся Брайан, а я молча покачал головой. - Знаешь, по школе ходят слухи, что ты заразил мистера Хэндсома своей придурковатостью. Вас пару раз видели вместе.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело? - тихо возразил я.  
\- Сегодня – он, завтра – кто-нибудь из наших знакомых. Такие вещи нужно истреблять на корню.  
\- Я ничего ни с кем не делал, - пробормотал я и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Не торопись, - Брайан дернул меня за плечо обратно и я скинул его руку с себя, за что, как рефлекс, получил удар в челюсть.  
Я, кажется, уже отвык, что это так больно и на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве, закрывая ладонью ушиб и зажмурившись, почувствовав привкус крови во рту. В следующий момент, я уже ударился головой об асфальт, когда меня сбили с ног, и почувствовал ряд ударов в живот, спину и голову, пока не свернулся в привычную позу, постаравшись закрыть все, что было возможно. Я старался сдержаться, чтобы не выгнуться от боли, когда они били по почкам, и не подставить лицо для удара. Все, о чем я мог думать, было «только бы скорей все закончилось».  
Я не знал, когда Алекс успел появиться, почему он оказался там, хотя должен был дожидаться миссис Точвуд, только услышал, как он, громко матерясь, разогнал компанию Брайана, а скорее, они убежали сами, испугавшись его, пусть даже он студент, но все-таки был почти учителем.  
\- Макс? Черт, - он потянул меня за плечо, и я медленно открыл глаза, оглядываясь, - черт, - повторил он, стараясь меня поднять. - Где болит? Все цело?  
\- Да, - я сел на асфальте, хмурясь от каждого движения. - Я в порядке.  
\- Ни хрена себе порядок! - воскликнул он, а я поднялся на ноги с его помощью и, не отряхиваясь, медленно побрел по тротуару. Мне нужно было в парк. - Ты куда пошел? - он схватил меня за плечо, и я грубо скинул его руку.  
\- Оставь меня! - на глаза стали наворачиваться слезы. От унижения, от боли, от того, что он видел меня в таком состоянии. - Я в порядке, - упрямо повторил я и пошел дальше.  
\- Да вот черта с два! Ты _не_ в порядке и я не оставлю тебя в таком виде, - он снова вцепился в мое плечо и силой остановил, да я и не мог особо сопротивляться. - Идем, - он приобнял меня за плечи и мы медленно перешли через дорогу.  
\- Куда? - я старался принять позу поудобнее и, в конце концов, обнял его за талию, чтобы было легче идти с ним в ногу и не ударяться о его тело и так избитым своим при каждом шаге.  
\- Ко мне, - напряженно ответил он, - ты уверен, что ничего не сломано и не ушиблено сильно?  
\- Да, я в порядке, я же говорю, - устало ответил я. Он тяжело вздохнул. - Спасибо, - я прошептал, положив голову на его плечо и прикрывая веки, предоставляя ему возможность быть моими глазами и вести меня, куда ему вздумается. Я чувствовал себя слишком слабым и уставшим, чтобы сопротивляться или протестовать. К нему, так к нему. Я еще ни разу не был в квартире, которую он снимал на время практики здесь.  
\- Мне плевать, будешь ты против или нет, но завтра я иду к директору и рассказываю, что видел, - Алекс почти шипел, а его рука сжалась на моем плече, и я поморщился и хныкнул, когда его пальцы впились в место удара. - Прости, - он ослабил хватку и потер мое плечо.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - прошептал я.  
\- Я не спрашивал твоего одобрения. Сейчас я числюсь, как сотрудник школы, а значит, должен соблюдать правила и обязан сообщить об инциденте.  
Я вздохнул, думая только о том, как мне больно передвигать ногами, и как я ненавижу металлический привкус во рту, и сплюнул на асфальт.  
\- Черт подери, - прошептал Алекс.  
\- Я выживу, - пробормотал я, вытирая губы.  
\- Они просто дикари какие-то, - проворчал он.  
\- Что ты вообще там делал? - я приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь сориентироваться, где мы находимся. - Ты должен был дожидаться миссис Точвуд.  
\- Она не досидела до конца собрания, ей кто-то позвонил, что-то случилось в ее семье, поэтому она ушла, отпустив меня раньше. Почти вовремя, - зло добавил он. - Пришли.  
Я открыл глаза, глянув на здание, и вспомнил, что именно в этом подъезде живет Кейти, а в следующем Дастин, еще один мой одноклассник. Алекс не выпускал меня из объятий, даже когда открывал дверь в квартиру. Я начал разуваться, и он очень красноречиво дал понять, что это совсем необязательно, и повел меня к двухместному дивану, стоящему напротив кровати. Еще в комнате стоял письменный стол, заваленный книгами и тетрадями, но расчищенный для домашней химической лаборатории и я с любопытством разглядывал установку, даже забыв про боль во всем теле. Алекс умчался куда-то, вернувшись с аптечкой в руках.  
\- Спасибо, - я протянул руку, собираясь приступить к привычной для меня процедуре.  
\- Ой, сиди ты, - он слабо оттолкнул мою руку и сел рядом, согнув одну ногу в колене и поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Смочил вату перекисью и глянул на меня, слегка поморщившись. До тех пор, пока он не притронулся прохладной и влажной ватой к моей брови, я не знал, что она была рассечена. Я нахмурился от неприятного ощущения, но оно давно стало привычным, так что я просто сидел и смотрел на сосредоточенного Алекса. Он сжал челюсти, наверное, стараясь не делать больнее, чем уже есть, глазами следил за каждым своим движением, попутно оглядывая мое лицо на признаки других повреждений. Наши взгляды встретились, и я слабо улыбнулся, Алекс хмыкнул и убрал руку от моего лица.  
\- Во рту кровь остановилась?  
Я провел языком между щекой и десной и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - он снова оглядел меня, а я поднял руку и пощупал растущую шишку на голове. - Что?  
\- Шишка.  
\- Сейчас принесу что-нибудь холодное. У меня нет льда, - Алекс поднялся с дивана и снова ушел.  
Я продолжил разглядывать его комнату, перечитывая корешки книг, чаще художественной литературы встречая учебную и научную. Он вернулся с мокрым полотенцем.  
\- Ничего холоднее не нашел. Ложись на кровать, - он кивнул на нее головой.  
\- Я весь грязный, - возразил я.  
\- Я не спрашивал, а сказал, ложись, - я еще не слышал у него такого командного голоса, поэтому, слегка оторопев, повиновался и поднялся с дивана с его помощью. Он довел меня до кровати, я медленно лег, глядя на него снизу и он протянул полотенце. - Я скоро.  
\- Ты куда? - я приподнялся на локте, поморщившись от резкого движения.  
\- В аптеку, - бросил он через плечо.  
\- Алекс…  
\- Заткнись и лежи! - это было последнее, что он сказал, до того, как я услышал хлопнувшую дверь.  
Аккуратно перевернувшись набок, я приложил полотенце к шишке на затылке и, от нечего делать, постарался пересчитать все те места, которые болели, но быстро бросил попытки, когда понял, что у меня ноет все тело, без исключений. Я тихо всхлипнул в пустой квартире и зажмурился, стараясь не выпускать слезы. Мне было все равно, если в эту минуту войдет Алекс и увидит, что я плачу, я больше не мог держать в себе эмоциональный стресс и старался избавиться от него любыми путями.  
Почему им просто не оставить меня в покое? Я не заразный и мои предпочтения никак не могут повлиять на предпочтения других, почему они не могут этого понять? Почему им так необходимо унижать меня, втаптывать в грязь? Неужели, это делает их счастливее?  
К тому времени, когда Алекс вернулся, я только изредка шмыгал носом, успев вытереть слезы.  
\- Я принес мазь от ушибов и синяков, - он положил на прикроватную тумбочку маленький голубой пакет с медикаментами. - Справишься сам или нужна помощь? - он оценивающе оглядел меня.  
\- Думаю, справлюсь, - я сел в кровати и взял пакет, достал из него пластину с таблетками, удивленно глянув на Алекса – он пожал плечами.  
\- Аскорбиновая кислота.  
\- Я вижу, - я хмыкнул. - Зачем?  
\- Антиоксидант, участвует в регенерации тканей, - начал перечислять Алекс.  
\- Понятно, - перебил я, достав одну таблетку и сунув в рот. - Спасибо, - я слегка поморщился, когда на поврежденный участок во рту попала слюна с аскорбиновой кислотой.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Я согрею чай, - Алекс вышел из комнаты, а я снял с себя рубашку и оглядел краснеющие и синеющие пятна на теле. Достал коробку с мазью и открыл тюбик. Вздохнул и приступил к первому попавшемуся синяку.  
Когда Алекс вернулся в комнату с подносом в руках, я сидел на кровати в одних боксерах, заканчивая с синяками на левой голени.  
\- Я не могу достать до спины, - пробормотал я, натирая огромный синяк.  
Алекс поставил поднос на тумбочку, сдвинув пакет в сторону, и взял у меня из рук тюбик с мазью. Я развернулся к нему спиной и закрыл глаза, прикусив губу. Слегка вздрогнув от прохладной мази, что сразу же заставило кожу покрытья мурашками, я первый раз в жизни почувствовал, как ко мне прикасается парень. Заботливо, даже нежно, стараясь не сделать больнее, Алекс наносил мазь поверх ушибов, а я старался продолжать дышать ровно и не показывать, как меня волнует его прикосновение. А еще, учитывая, что я сидел в одних боксерах, мне никак нельзя было зайти слишком далеко в своих мыслях, чтобы не попасть в неловкое положение.  
Вытерев руки о влажную салфетку, пачку которых он достал из того же голубого пакета, Алекс встал с кровати и, найдя мою сумку, поднес ее мне.  
\- Позвони миссис Шайн, скажи, где ты, чтобы она не волновалась.  
\- Я иногда поражаюсь тому, насколько ты рассудительный, - я хмыкнул, достав телефон из бокового кармана.  
\- Ну хоть кто-то должен думать.  
Я цокнул языком, ища мамин номер в списке контактов. Она подняла после третьего гудка.  
\- Привет, мам. Я хотел предупредить, что приду позже.  
\- Ты…?  
\- Да, я с Алексом, - я предугадал ее вопрос, следя, как Алекс взял кружку с чаем и вафлю и сел на кровать, - мы придем вечером вместе, - я дернул бровями, спрашивая, в силе ли наши планы – Алекс согласно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. - Было большим облегчением слышать, что ее голос спокойный.  
\- До вечера.  
\- Целую.  
Я нажал отбой и уставился на Алекса.  
\- Доволен?  
\- Безмерно, - усмехнулся он и кивнул на поднос, - остынет.  
Я взял предназначавшуюся мне кружку и отпил сладкий и горячий напиток – то, что нужно, чтобы расслабиться. Я прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как он опускается в желудок, доказывая, что я еще жив.  
\- Как они узнали?  
Я открыл глаза.  
\- Хм?  
\- Одноклассники, - Алекс дернул бровями.  
Я хмыкнул и опустил взгляд свою кружку, подув на поверхность.  
\- Брайан, Джером, Тейлор и я, мы раньше были лучшими друзьями. Знаешь, с самого детского сада вместе, никогда не разлучались. Два года назад, нам было по пятнадцать – то самое время, когда все вокруг стали замечать девочек, учиться ухаживать, пытаться получить от них что-то большее. Девочки тоже интересовались нами, и как-то все нашли себе пару, а мне девочки не были интересны, я с восторгом смотрел на старшеклассников-парней. А когда Таня из параллельного класса стала заглядываться на меня, я не придал этому никакого значения. В школе слухи распространяются быстро и уже на следующий день все шептали, что я ей нравлюсь. Даже я могу сказать, что она красива, поэтому, когда я вышел гулять с друзьями, они спросили меня, почему я ничего не делаю, она же «лакомый кусочек». Джером очень неудачно заметил, что я – единственный, у кого еще не было никаких отношений, тогда как они все успели разойтись с первыми и найти вторых. Брайан, усмехаясь, спросил, что, может, я педик, раз упускаю такую, как Таня, - я вздохнул и облизал губы. - Парни рассмеялись, а я не мог пошевелиться, замер в ступоре. Не смог притвориться, что оценил шутку и рассмеяться вместе с ними, или сделать вид, что разозлился такой глупости, или просто подтвердить его предположение. Я ничего не мог сделать, и просто стоял там, и смотрел, как их смех стихает, и выражение на лицах меняется. Брайан усмехнулся и выплюнул: «Педик». Они ушли, отпихнув меня в сторону, и я решился оглянуться только спустя пару минут. Я представления не имел, какие будут последствия, но даже предположить не мог, во что все это превратиться. На следующее утро я прочитал первое оскорбление на своей парте, - я хмыкнул. - Они избили меня первый раз через день, после того, как узнали. Говорили, что раз я такой ненормальный, то не имел права молчать и прикидываться их другом, как они вообще могли общаться со мной, когда я такой псих, - мой голос становился все тише, а старые раны начинали неприятно зудеть. - Трудно объяснить что-то, когда тебя бьют, еще труднее, когда ты пытаешься заговорить, а тебя брезгливо отталкивают и уходят. Я перестал пытаться, - я пожал плечами и отпил слегка остывший чай.  
\- Два года, - Алекс качал головой. - Ты терпишь два чертовых года.  
Я пожал плечами, поджимая губы.  
\- У тебя нет ни малейшего шанса отговорить меня идти завтра к директору, - произнес он, глядя в упор на меня.  
\- Откуда ты такой взялся? - вздохнул я и стал потягивать чай, почти не отрываясь.  
\- Я думаю, вам рассказывали об этом на уроках биологии.  
\- Шутник, - я хмыкнул и сделал последний глоток.  
\- Прилечь не хочешь?  
\- Усну, если лягу, - я поежился, только сейчас вспомнив, что сижу без одежды.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - он улыбнулся, - тебе бы не помешало отдохнуть.  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Я разбужу через два часа, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - настаивал Алекс.  
Я не хотел ложиться в его кровать. Не хотел знать, что он чувствует, когда лежит здесь. Не хотел представлять, как, возможно, трогает себя, фантазируя о ком-то, после долгого дня и перед отходом ко сну. Было слишком опасно засыпать, окруженным его запахом – неизвестно, как это подействует на мой мозг и какие сны навеет, а я знаю, что разговариваю, когда сплю и мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы Алекс слышал, что является главным героем моих мечт.  
Меня снова избивали. Все тело болело настолько, что не осталось ни одного незатронутого места. Они смеялись каждый раз, когда я скулил от ударов, когда шмыгал носом, не в силах сдержать рыдания. Меня снова спас взрослый мужчина, уведя мое едва случающееся тело подальше от места драки. Я прижался к нему изо всех сил и зажмурился, не желая, чтобы он отпускал меня.  
\- Пришли.  
Я открываю глаза и вижу, что мы стоим возле кустов, за которыми находится мой тайник. Мужчина высвобождается из моих объятий, и я оглядываюсь на него. Алекс улыбается мне и кивает вперед, а сам делает шаг назад.  
\- Пожалуйста… - прошептал я, шагнув к нему.  
Он отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Ты справишься сам.  
\- Алекс, пожалуйста, не уходи! - громче прошу я, но он только хмыкает и отворачивается.  
\- Ты мне не нужен, - последнее, что я слышу до того, как его силуэт растворяется в темноте.  
Я чувствую удар по голове и, падая на землю, вижу, что Брайан с компанией нашли меня и в их глазах читается, что в этот раз они не остановятся.  
\- Алекс! - беспомощно кричу я, чувствуя ряд ударов, но вдруг смеряюсь, расслабляю мышцы, позволяя ударом сильнее повреждать мое тело, и перед тем, как потерять сознание слышу злорадный голос Брайана.  
\- Ты никому не нужен!  
Я просыпаюсь, вздрагивая от прикосновения, и всхлипываю.  
\- Это только сон, - Алекс держит меня за плечо, склонившись над кроватью.  
Я закрываю лицо руками, и из меня вырывается еще одно рыдание. Я отворачиваюсь от него, утыкаясь лицом в одеяло, стараясь заглушить свои всхлипы.  
\- Макс, все хорошо, - он треплет меня за плечо, но от его слов мне становится только хуже.  
Я хочу исчезнуть, испариться, чтобы никому не приходилось тратить на меня свое время, притворяясь, что забота обо мне – это то, что действительно хочется делать.  
\- Макс… - я чувствую, как он аккуратно ложится рядом и обнимает меня со спины. Я еще сильнее прижимаю одеяло к лицу, задыхаясь рыданиями, которые никак не мог остановить. - Это был только сон… - он шепчет и гладит меня по голове, впутываясь пальцами в волосы. - Успокойся.  
Я не удерживаю себя, разворачиваюсь к нему и обнимаю, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь. Он гладит меня по спине, размеренно, успокаивающе, а другой рукой перебирает пряди волос, ничего больше не говоря, и это помогает намного лучше – совсем скоро я лежу, стараясь восстановить дыхание и перестать всхлипывать.  
\- Расскажи, что приснилось, станет легче.  
Я отрицательно машу головой и сильнее прижимаюсь к нему, стараясь заставить себя понять, что он все еще здесь, не ушел даже после того, как я устроил эту сцену.  
\- Мне всегда снятся кошмары, после того, как меня изобьют, - прошептал я. - Но этот был, пожалуй, самый страшный.  
\- Расскажи.  
\- Не хочу произносить все это вслух, так это станет более реальным, - я отстранился от него, шмыгнув носом. - Извини за все… Я же говорил, что мне не нужно спать, устроил тебе тут…  
\- Замолчи, - он усмехнулся, а я слабо улыбнулся.  
Я прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. И только после того, как выдохнул, в полной мере осознал, что Алекс лежал совсем рядом, под одним со мной одеялом, гладил мою голую спину, а я носом почти касался его груди. Наши колени соприкасались, а моя рука лежала на его талии. Кошмар, вместе с чувствами, которые он вызвал, тут же отошли на второй план. Я вдыхал его запах, чувствуя, как тело непреднамеренно нагревается, заставляя меня неудобно поерзать. Я терпел сколько мог, зная, что случай подобной близости больше не повторится, я больше никогда не почувствую его ладонь на своей спине, его такое ласковое прикосновение, стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение, насытиться им далеко вперед.  
\- Надо идти домой, - через силу пробормотал я, медленно садясь в кровати – тело еще ныло.  
\- Уверен, что сможешь?  
\- Мне не привыкать, - я хмыкнул, оглядываясь на Алекса.  
\- Ты просто невероятен, - Алекс покачал головой.  
\- Да, я такой, - я выставил грудь вперед, гордо улыбаясь, но быстро сморщился, прошипев.  
Алекс рассмеялся.  
\- Такой ребенок.  
Он встал с кровати и принес мою одежду, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что она чистая. Я глянул на него.  
\- Мне было нечем заняться, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Спасибо, - я смущенно поблагодарил его и стал одеваться.  
Он все еще поддерживал меня, пока мы шли ко мне домой, и, хотя я уже размял мышцы и привык к неприятным ощущениям, все же позволил себя обнимать.  
\- Как провели день, мальчики? - мама выглянула из гостиной.  
\- Замечательно, мам, - я улыбнулся и посмотрел на Алекса – он изогнул бровь, а я выразительно поднял свои, закусив губу.  
\- Отлично, миссис Шайн, - он сделал дружелюбное лицо.  
\- Голодны? - мама пошла на кухню.  
\- Да, мам, - я повесил куртку.  
\- Я больше не стану врать твоим родителям, - прошипел Алекс мне на ухо и, не оглянувшись, пошел за мамой. - Вообще-то я хотел предложить турнир по покеру, - он скрылся на кухне.  
\- О, я давно не играла в карты, - я услышал ответ мамы.  
Я потер лицо руками, потом глянул в зеркало, убедившись, что как только я зайду на кухню, залитую ярким светом, мама увидит мою слегка распухшую челюсть и рассеченную бровь. Я не знал, как объяснить их появление. Так ничего и не придумав, я зашел на кухню и налил себе стакан воды, чувствуя на себе взгляд Алекса, сидящего за столом.  
\- Бен скоро вернется с работы, и тогда можем… Господи, что с тобой случилось? - мама подошла ко мне и приподняла лицо за подбородок, оглядывая повреждения.  
\- Я, кхм… - я нахмурился, глядя в ее глаза и не зная, что ответить.  
\- Его избили, - подал голос Алекс – я закрыл глаза и поджал губы. - Трое парней, после школы. За то, что он гей.  
\- Что? - выдохнула мама, переводя взгляд с меня на него.  
\- И это не в первый раз, - добавил он. - Они постоянно задирают…  
\- Заткнись! - крикнул я, глядя в глаза Алекса, но его уверенное выражение говорило, что он не собирается останавливаться.  
\- …задирают его, не дают прохода в школе, - он смотрел на меня, продолжая говорить, - последние два года, - Алекс перевел взгляд на маму.  
\- Максимилиан? - мама недоверчиво смотрела на меня.  
\- Зачем?! - воскликнул я, переводя взгляд на Алекса. - Неужели так сложно было промолчать?! - я отстранился от мамы и пошел к выходу из кухни.  
\- А сколько ты должен терпеть? - Алекс пошел за мной. - Я предупредил тебя, что не стану молчать!  
\- Максимилиан!  
\- Оставьте меня в покое! - выкрикнул я, взбегая по лестнице вверх. Хлопнул дверью своей комнаты и рухнул на кровать.  
\- Макс, - Алекс постучал в дверь.  
\- Оставь меня!  
\- Макс, открой, пожалуйста.  
\- Пошел к черту! - я сел в кровати и уставился на свою дверь. - Как ты не понимаешь, что теперь они все будут считать меня стукачом?! Станет только хуже!  
\- Макс, открой и мы поговорим.  
\- Зачем ты появился в моей жизни!? Оставь меня, не хочу тебя знать! - проорал я и снова уткнулся лицом в подушку, - Предатель, - прошептал я, зажмуриваясь, чтобы не выпускать злые слезы.  
Никому нельзя верить. Никому нельзя открываться, доверяться и тем более, ни в кого нельзя влюбляться. Это только делает жизнь сложнее, больнее и невыносимее. Я ненавижу себя за то, что я гей. Я ненавижу себя за то, что я такой глупый. Я ненавижу себя за то, что не могу бороться со своими чувствами. Я. Ненавижу. Себя.  
Я никогда больше не выйду из этой комнаты и умру от голода или одиночества. Скорее от голода, к одиночеству мне не привыкать. Я вытравлю из себя все, что Алексу удалось привить во мне, я снова стану прежним и никогда больше не приму помощи от кого бы то ни было. Я никогда больше не откроюсь другому человеку, навсегда останусь один, зато буду в безопасности.  
\- Максимилиан?  
Я не стал отзываться, но мама больше не пыталась достучаться.  
Завтра они устроят грандиозное разбирательство, Брайан и компания получат наказания, а потом они выследят меня и тогда меня будет некому спасать. И пускай они забьют меня до смерти, я не нужен никому в этом чертовом мире предателей. Как Алекс не может понять, что делает только хуже? Неужели ему настолько наплевать на меня?  
Я больше никому не позволю так обмануть себя.  
Я не помню, что мне снилось в эту ночь, но проснулся я уставшим, разбитым и долго думал, пойду я в школу или останусь дома. Дождавшись момента, когда нужно было выходить, чтобы не опоздать к занятиям, я встал, быстро оделся в широкий свитер и старые джинсы, захватил сумку, вытряхнув из нее учебники со вчерашних занятий и положив для сегодняшнего дня. Не заглядывая на кухню, прошел до полки с обувью, обулся.  
\- Я думала, ты не пойдешь сегодня, - тихо сказала мама. Я ничего не ответил. - Ты не позавтракал. - Я снова промолчал, надевая куртку. - Алекс оставил мазь от синяков.  
\- Можешь вернуть ее обратно, - пробормотал я, застегивая куртку.  
\- Он только хотел помочь.  
\- Он предал меня! - крикнул я, встречаясь с ней взглядом.  
\- Предал? - мама повысила голос, но в нем не было и намека на шутливые нотки, какие были там всегда, когда она якобы отчитывала меня. - Ты два года молчал о проблемах в школе, каждый раз врал нам с отцом, будто защищал кого-то, хотя на самом деле, нужно было защищать тебя! И он сделал это! Рассказав все мне, он защитил тебя от дальнейших побоев!  
\- Большое ему спасибо! - выпалил я.  
\- Он сделал то, что должен был.  
\- На чьей ты стороне? - усмехнулся я.  
\- На твоей, Максимилиан. Я всегда на твоей стороне. Но впервые за все время думаю, что ты глуп, сын.  
\- Я опоздаю в школу, - я взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Ты никуда не идешь.  
\- С чего это? - я даже хмыкнул от удивления.  
\- Потому что в двенадцать мы вместе идем на прием к травматологу и свидетельствуем побои, а потом идем с заявлением к директору школы. Алекс обещал, что расскажет все, как было.  
\- Да вы издеваетесь?! - воскликнул я. - Кем меня будут считать после этого?  
\- Не ты ли сказал ему, что через четыре месяца школа закончится?  
\- Господи, он все разболтал, что ли?! - я бросил сумку на пол.  
\- Я думала, ты доверяешь мне, - тихо сказала мама.  
\- Но я не хотел, чтобы ты знала обо всех моих проблемах, неужели это так сложно понять?! - я скинул обувь и, на ходу сняв куртку, бросил ее на пол.  
\- И именно это ты решил скрыть? Что твои друзья-гомофобы избивают тебя?  
Я ничего не ответил и закрылся в своей комнате. Я ненавижу Алекса. Абсолютно за все. Для начала за то, что он выбрал эту чертову школу, как будто больше негде было проходить свою дурацкую практику! Испортил мне всю мою спокойную, размеренную жизнь!  
Как мама и пообещала, мы побывали у врача, он снял все синяки, мне сделали рентген, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не повреждено, меня всего ощупали и истыкали пальцами, проверяя, не повреждены ли внутренние органы. Врач выписал кучу мазей, обезболивающих таблеток, и еще немного и я бы поверил, что неизлечимо болен всеми болезнями сразу. Я и сам прекрасно знал, что со мной все будет в порядке, но мама выглядела более спокойной после того, как получила этот ответ от врача. Потом мы поехали в школу, где нас уже поджидали Алекс и папа. Я молча ждал, когда они наговорятся, отвернувшись от них и разглядывая стенд с рекламами от колледжей, который знал наизусть. Я не поздоровался с Алексом, вообще не смотрел в его сторону и делал вид, что его не существует. Мне было все равно, что он обо всем этом думает, что они все там задумали, я пришел только чтобы продемонстрировать свои синяки, если директор не поверит бумажке.  
В кабинете директора сначала говорила мама, папа старался ее успокоить, потом Алекс рассказал, что видел и как спасал меня от хулиганов, перечислив их имена. Я сидел и скучал, изучая награды, которые завоевала школа. Когда директор спросил меня, почему я молчу, я ответил, что с самого начала мне было все равно, и я совсем не заинтересован в шумихе, которую они тут все подняли. Алекс фыркнул и отвернулся от меня. Мама отчитала меня перед всеми за мое поведение, а я молча согласился с каждым словом.  
Директор пообещал наказать хулиганов, побеседовать с их родителями, и я тихо рассмеялся, уже зная, чем все закончится для меня лично. Если раньше меня ненавидели только за ориентацию, то теперь к этому добавится мой длинный язык. Я уже знаю, как меня будут оскорблять, что-то вроде «маменькиного сынка».  
Возле двери в кабинет директора мы разошлись: Алекс пошел к кабинету химии, пообещав маме, что придет после занятий, папа вышел с нами на улицу и потом тоже отделился, чтобы вернуться на работу, а мы с мамой поехали домой в гробовой тишине.  
\- Голоден?  
\- Нет, - я, не останавливаясь, пошел в свою комнату.  
\- Если ты собираешься ненавидеть меня до конца жизни…  
\- Я просто хочу побыть один. Можно? - раздраженно спросил я, оглядываясь на нее.  
Мама поджала губы, а я фыркнул и пошел дальше. Зашел в комнату и просто завалился на кровать, уставившись в одну точку. Все это напоминало мне вечер, когда Брайан и остальные узнали. Я лежал на кровати, зная, что что-то снова измениться и очень вряд ли в лучшую сторону. Ближайшие три с половиной месяца будут настоящим адом для меня. И если еще вчера днем я думал, что полтора из них будут осветлены присутствием Алекса, сейчас он казался еще одним наказанием моей и без того несчастной жизни.  
Как и обещал, Алекс пришел, когда у него кончились занятия. Мало того, что засел в моей голове, так еще и в собственном доме в покое не оставляет. Да ладно – дом, он в мою комнату без разрешения вошел!  
\- Привет.  
Я оглянулся через плечо и, хмыкнув, снова отвернулся.  
\- Можешь ненавидеть меня сколько угодно.  
\- Именно этим и занимаюсь, - проворчал я.  
\- Но я делаю, как лучше.  
\- Как лучше?! - воскликнул я, сев. - Ты хотя бы немного подумал, прежде чем все ей рассказать? Прежде, чем все это случилось?  
\- Я думал все то время, пока ты спал у меня, - спокойно ответил Алекс и сел на край моей кровати. - А когда ты проснулся с истерикой, знаешь, ты только убедил, что с этим пора кончать.  
\- Я уже спрашивал и спрошу еще раз. Какое тебе дело до меня?  
\- Мне неприятно видеть твои страдания, так пойдет? Я не могу видеть, что ты ничего не делаешь для того, чтобы что-то изменить, поэтому надеюсь, что если тебя подтолкнуть, хоть как-то расшевелить, может, ты все-таки станешь делать что-то, чтобы жить нормально.  
\- Может, я не хочу нормально! Кто тебе сказал, что я хочу?  
\- Я, по-твоему, слепой? По-твоему, я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь? Ты действительно думаешь, что мне всегда так просто улыбаться? Что у меня всегда все хорошо? Что бы сделал ты на моем месте, если бы позавчера тебе позвонили и сказали, что твой сосед по комнате общежития умер, от нанесенных ему повреждений, что его забили до смерти гомофобы? Что бы ты сделал, если бы увидел, как твоего нового знакомого-гея избивают за то, кто он есть? Хочешь ты это понимать или нет, но я готов сделать все, чтобы ублюдков, избивших тебя, наказали. Потому что это сегодня у тебя только синяки и тебе повезло, а Майка нашли с проломленной головой.  
Я огромными глазами уставился на него.  
\- Ты никогда всерьез не задумывался над этим, не так ли? - тихо спросил Алекс. - Никогда не думал, чем для тебя могут закончиться очередные побои?  
Я снова лег на подушку и смотрел в окно, стараясь не представлять окровавленного незнакомого парня. Когда это получалось, на его месте появлялся я сам. Я неудобно поерзал на кровати, чувствуя, как каждый синяк ноет еще больше.  
\- Макс? - Алекс сжал мою ладонь, и я посмотрел на него.  
\- Спасибо, что подоспел вовремя, - прошептал я и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Если бы мы шли вместе, этого бы вообще не случилось.  
\- Рано или поздно, - я пожал плечами. - Но что теперь? Их накажут и это разозлит их еще больше.  
Алекс вздохнул.  
\- Значит, я теперь всегда буду где-то поблизости. - Я хмыкнул и покачал головой. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - он сжал мою ладонь крепче.  
Такое короткое слово, такой незначительный, казалось бы, жест, но мне стало легче и спокойнее. Я поверил, что не один. Я сел, подполз ближе к нему и, закусив губу, обнял – я не боялся, что он оттолкнет.  
\- Спасибо, что не все равно.  
Он потер мою спину ладонью.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - прошептал Алекс. - Миссис Шайн просила, чтобы я вытащил тебя поесть.  
\- Нет, - я отстранился, - нет, я не пойду, - я лег на кровать и повернулся к нему спиной.  
\- Когда ты ел последний раз?  
\- Не важно, я не хочу, чтобы она меня видела, - я прокашлялся. - Я ужасно вел себя с ней.  
\- Я думаю, она понимает…  
\- Ну и что? Это не значит, что мне легче от этого, что мне не… не стыдно.  
Алекс поднялся с кровати и обошел ее, глядя мне в глаза.  
\- Последний раз говорю: поднимайся.  
Я помотал головой. Он фыркнул и схватил меня за ногу, от неожиданности я вскрикнул и ухватился за столбик кровати. Алекс тянул меня, а я старался удержаться, начиная смеяться.  
\- Ты сейчас с меня джинсы снимешь! - воскликнул я, вцепившись одной рукой в ремень.  
\- Поднимайся!  
Я отпустил столбик, и Алекс чуть не упал, потянув меня за собой. Мы вместе рассмеялись, когда я стек с кровати. Алекс протянул мне руку и я поднялся.  
Мы зашли на кухню и мама обернулась, улыбнувшись.  
\- Вы пришли поесть, мальчики?  
На мгновение, мне даже стало легче, что она ведет себя как прежде и не обижается, но потом стало еще хуже.  
\- Мам? - я оглянулся на Алекса, но он увлеченно рассматривал магниты на холодильнике, притворяясь, что его здесь нет, за что я был благодарен.  
\- Да, Максимилиан? - мама с улыбкой повернулась ко мне.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал я, опуская голову. Она, так привычно, взяла мое лицо в свои ладони и заставила посмотреть на нее.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - она поцеловала меня в лоб.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - я обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку.  
Мы ели вместе, и напряжение понемногу стало спадать, к концу обеда мы даже шутили и смеялись.  
Мне было страшно идти в школу на следующий день. Я долго думал, одевать мне скинни или снова спрятаться в одежду на размер больше нужного. Я не знал, как меня встретят одноклассники, хотя был уверен, что уже вся школа шепталась о том, что я сделал. Я готовился к оскорблениям и унижениям, но каждый раз вспоминал незнакомого мне парня, Майка, и думал, если я могу защититься только таким способом, то так тому и быть.  
Я вошел в класс, ожидая насмешек, но одноклассники отреагировали по-разному: кто-то продолжил заниматься своими делами, болтать, кто-то посмотрел с отвращением, кто-то – с презрением, а Джаннет помахала рукой и улыбнулась. Я ответил на улыбку, хотя слегка нервной, и сел на свое место. Тейлора, Джерома и Брайана в классе не было.  
\- Говорят, ты поставил на место этих придурков?  
\- Прости? - я поднял взгляд на Джаннет.  
\- Брайана с компанией, - она улыбнулась. - После тебя вчера еще несколько человек донесли на них директору. Они донимали не только тебя, - она пожала плечами, - и теперь их поставили на учет в полиции, им теперь по струнке ходить следующие полгода. Представь, как они подставили сами себя перед поступлением в универ, - она хмыкнула.  
Я кивнул, пытаясь навести порядок в голове и осмыслить всю информацию.  
\- А ты в порядке? - она пригнулась и заглянула мне в глаза.  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- Не слабо, все-таки, - она кивнула на мое лицо. - Сотрясения нет? А то кто будет работать со мной на химии? - я удивленно усмехнулся.  
\- Спасибо за заботу.  
\- Да я шучу, - она отмахнулась и присела на стул перед моей партой. - Слушай, - она понизила голос, - я тут пару раз слышала, что ты завел дружбу с мистером Хэндсомом… Он случайно не говорил, у него есть кто-нибудь? - Я кашлянул, стараясь проглотить смех. - Или какие девушки ему нравятся?  
\- Прости, одну секунду, - я достал телефон из кармана и нашел мою с Алексом переписку в сообщениях, быстро напечатал: «Меня тут спрашивают, какие девушки тебе нравятся. Что мне ответить?»  
\- Он симпатичный, - Джаннет улыбнулась.  
\- Да уж, точно, - хмыкнул я.  
\- А ты заглядываешься на парней вне зависимости, геи они или натуралы? - она вся излучала любопытство.  
\- Ни у кого на лбу не написано, гей он или натурал, так что да, на всех, - я пожал плечами. - Ты же тоже можешь оценить внешность девочки, хоть и натуралка.  
\- Справедливо, - кивнула Джаннет. - Так и что на счет мистера Хэндсома? У него есть кто-то?  
Как раз вовремя в моей руке завибрировал телефон. «Скажи ей правду».  
\- Он свободен, - я пожал плечами, переводя взгляд с экрана телефона на Джаннет – она улыбнулась, и ее глаза загорелись. - Он как-то говорил, что расстался со своим парнем на втором курсе.  
\- Парнем? - она уставилась на меня огромными глазами, а я закусил губу, ожидая продолжения. - Парнем, - Джаннет кивнула и вздохнула. - Черт, ну почему все красивые парни либо геи, либо придурки?  
Я рассмеялся.  
\- Извини, не хотел тебя разочаровывать.  
\- Не только меня, - она поднялась со стула. - Девочки! Мы можем расслабиться, мистер Хэндсом из другой лиги!  
Вокруг раздался хор разочарованных стонов – я огляделся вокруг, на расстроенных одноклассниц.  
\- Да нет, не может быть! - воскликнула Кейти. - Я не верю.  
\- Я узнала от него, - кивнула на меня Джаннет. Я дико испугался, какая реакция за этим последует – мне страшно представить, на что способны женские создания. Расстроенные женские создания. Все уставились на меня, и я трудно сглотнул, чувствуя себя в клетке с голодными тиграми.  
\- Это что, передается воздушно-капельным путем? - усмехнулась Кейти. - Завтра мы узнаем, что и Тайлер из параллельного тоже гей?  
\- Уж кто-кто, а Тайлер точно не гей, - рассмеялась Кристин. - Поверьте мне!  
\- Кристин!? - воскликнула Кейти, и все перевели внимание на нее, а я глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь, когда они все забыли обо мне и стали бурно обсуждать Тайлера. Лично я не считал его симпатичным. Тайлер – пловец, у него непропорционально огромная грудь, что мне совсем не нравилось.  
\- Ну, хоть кому-то повезло, - Джаннет потрепала меня за плечо и подмигнула.  
Было странно, что они все так спокойно относились ко мне, не стали говорить, будто я «заразил» Алекса, а Джаннет была вроде даже рада за меня. Неужели, для того, чтобы снова стать частью класса, нужно было всего лишь одеть скинни и один раз показать Брайану и компании, что я тоже человек? Значит, этих двух лет могло и не быть, если бы я в первый же раз сделал все правильно, а не молчал?  
Я с улыбкой подошел к Алексу, стоящему на крыльце школы.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делают с гонцами, которые приносят плохую весть?  
Он усмехнулся, и мы пошли к дороге.  
\- Они меня чуть не убили, - я хмыкнул и поравнялся с ним.  
\- Но ты выжил?  
\- Я живучий, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Я заметил, - Алекс оглядел меня. - Значит, никто не пострадал?  
\- Ничто, кроме их несбыточных надежд, - я усмехнулся. - Знаешь, они все сходят по тебе с ума. Даже не знаю, с чего бы… - пробормотал я.  
\- Эй! - Алекс толкнул меня в плечо, а я рассмеялся. - Я знаю себе цену! Многие парни сходят с ума по мне, чтобы ты знал!  
\- Да что ты? - удивился я. - Нет, не поверю.  
\- Да, - Алекс улыбнулся, хитро глядя на меня, и продолжил, растягивая слова, - я даже знаю одного.  
Я усмехнулся, качая головой, стараясь скрыть смущение. Алекс остановился, и я оглянулся на него: он склонил голову немного вбок, все так же улыбаясь.  
\- Как думаешь, - он медленно подходил ко мне, а я замер, не в силах пошевелиться, - он станет отрицать? - Алекс встал совсем близко и смотрел в мои глаза, покусывая губу, на которую тут же переметнулось мое внимание. Я столько времени мечтал почувствовать его губы на своих, узнать, каково это – целовать кого-то. Алекс продолжал разглядывать меня, а я вдруг подумал, что если ничего не сделаю сейчас, все может обернуться другими двумя годами неиспользованных возможностей.  
\- Думаю, не имеет смысла, если ты сам все видишь, - прошептал я, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
Он широко улыбнулся и отстранился на приличное расстояние. Я быстро отвернулся и сглотнул, вместе со слюной глотая очередной отказ. Я ничего не мог поделать с обидой, которую чувствовал, или с мыслями, которые вихрем влетели в мою голову. Единственным верным объяснением его поведения для меня было то, что он забавлялся ситуацией. Ему льстило, что я, школьник, влюбился в него без памяти, что он может играть мной, как ему вздумается и до сих пор я действительно делал все, что он хотел от меня. Просто я думал, раз он так заботится обо мне, ему не все равно, думал, он воспринимает меня, как человека, а не как свою игрушку.  
\- Зайдешь? - без особого энтузиазма спросил я, кивнув на свой дом.  
\- Но ты не хочешь? - он склонил голову набок, заглядывая мне в глаза. Я пожал плечами. - Зайду, - Алекс с вызовом смотрел в мои глаза.  
Мы вместе вошли в дом.  
\- Мам, мы дома, - я скинул куртку. Алекс хмыкнул.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Шайн!  
\- Голодные? Здравствуй, Алекс! - мама так и не показалась из кухни.  
\- Да, - я ответил за двоих и пошел к лестнице, чувствуя, что Алекс идет следом. - Я думал, ты пойдешь к маме, - я обернулся в своей комнате, положив сумку на стул. Алекс молча пожал плечами и встал у закрытой двери, облокотившись на нее и спрятав руки за спину.  
\- Как синяки?  
Я тоже пожал плечами и стал расстегивать рубашку.  
\- Сойдут когда-нибудь, - бросив рубашку на кровать, я надел удобный и теплый свитер. Алекс хмыкнул, оглядев его.  
\- Мазью пользуешься?  
\- Ну, не пропадать же деньгам даром.  
\- Ну да, - подтвердил Алекс.  
Я подошел к нему, взявшись за ручку двери, но он так и стоял, преграждая путь.  
\- Идем есть? - я вскинул брови.  
Алекс смотрел на меня изучающе, закусил губу, как будто задумавшись, но потом его выражение просветлело.  
\- Да, - он улыбнулся, отстраняясь от двери, - идем.  
Алекс все-таки устроил нам вечер покера, а так как это была пятница, и папа вернулся не один, а с мистером Джонсоном и его женой, мы устроили настоящий Лас-Вегас в нашем доме. Разговаривая обо всем и ни о чем, отвлекая друг друга, мы делились новостями, опустив то, что я признался родителям. Миссис Джонсон интересовалась, чем я буду заниматься после школы, и я расплывчато ответил, что думаю над вариантами тут и там, добавив в конце, что еще не решил точно. Проиграв несколько раз, но потом вернув потерянное, выиграв в два раза больше, я решил, что мне пора выходить из игры, пока мне везет. Воспользовавшись тем, что я теперь был свободен, мама попросила меня поставить чайник и нарезать медовик. Я с удовольствием подчинился, лишь бы отдохнуть от постоянного гула голосов.  
Поставив чайник и достав торт из холодильника, я лениво пошел к столу с ножами в подставке.  
\- Макс?  
Я вздрогнул, выронив нож из руки.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул я, подбирая его со стола и оборачиваясь, - напугал меня.  
Алекс хмыкнул и посмотрел на медовик.  
\- Ты чего вышел? - я стал нарезать торт на ломтики.  
\- Устал, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Твоя была идея, - я усмехнулся. - Хочешь? - я кивнул на ломтик.  
\- Подожду чая, - Алекс улыбнулся. - Макс... - Я уже слышал эту интонацию, поэтому сразу же напрягся, подозрительно поглядывая на него, но делая вид, что увлечен нарезкой торта. - Я хотел сказать, чтобы ты не думал, будто я никогда не совершаю ошибок. Или что буду все делать за тебя.  
\- Я этого не ждал, - я посмотрел на него, действительно удивившись.  
\- Хорошо, - он кивнул. - Тебе помочь отнести чай?  
\- Да я… на поднос все выставлю? - я махнул рукой с ножом в сторону.  
\- Не заводись так, - усмехнулся Алекс, глядя на нож, - я просто предложил помощь.  
Я рассмеялся и отложил нож в сторону.  
\- Хотя, можешь отнести торт, - я двинул блюдо с тортом по столу в его сторону.  
\- Конечно.  
Алекс объявил, что ему пора домой, когда стрелки подбирались к десяти часам вечера. Мистер и миссис Джонсон еще не собирались уходить и разговаривали с родителями. Они все попрощались с Алексом, обменявшись словами «было приятно познакомиться» друг с другом. Я пошел за ним до двери.  
\- Спасибо за вечер, - я улыбнулся. - Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что за все, что происходит со мной в последнее время, я должен благодарить тебя.  
\- Подумав над тем, как бы прошел мой вечер, не будь я здесь, думаю, это я должен сказать спасибо за такой прием.  
\- Ой, не благодари, - отмахнулся я. Алекс усмехнулся.  
Я смотрел, как он надевает куртку и не мог оторвать от него взгляд. В любое время, когда бы я его не видел, он казался недосягаемым в своей красоте и идеальности. Глядя на него, я смеялся над собой и своими мечтами, в которых представлял, будто могу заинтересовать его. Без всяких сомнений, Алекс – птица не моего полета, мне не достать с неба звезду, я это знаю, так почему же до сих пор стараюсь обмануть сам себя, отрицая это, строя воздушные замки?  
\- Макс? - он отвернулся от зеркала, убрав руки от волос, и посмотрел на меня, почти встревоженно. Видимо, я слишком далеко улетел в своих мыслях.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? - я проморгался, собирая внимание.  
\- Я спросил, что ты думаешь об еще одном походе в кино? - он улыбнулся.  
Как ему можно отказать? Как не захотеть снова обмануться, когда он так смотрит на меня? И зачем он это делает со мной? Он же знает, прекрасно знает, что со мной происходит, не может не догадываться. Первый человек, который заговорил со мной за такое долгое время, кто помог мне, кто терпит мой нелепый флирт, он должен знать, что я не могу сопротивляться, не могу управлять собой, своими гормонами, будь они трижды прокляты.  
\- Так что думаешь? - он усмехнулся, во второй раз вытягивая меня из самокопания.  
\- Думаю, что это замечательная идея, - я постарался улыбнуться.  
\- С тобой точно все в порядке?  
\- Да, спасибо за заботу, - я хмыкнул.  
\- Обращайся. Тогда, до завтра? - Алекс сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Да, до завтра, - я подошел к двери, открыв для него.  
\- Истинный джентльмен, - Алекс усмехнулся, повернувшись ко мне лицом, но не двигаясь с места.  
Я пару секунд подождал, глядя в его глаза, и в голове проскользнула мысль, что прямо сейчас, если бы мои мечты не были только мечтами, почувствовать его губы на своих было бы очень правильно, хотя бы просто коснуться, как делают мои родители, встречаясь или прощаясь.  
\- Что-то забыл?  
Алекс тихо рассмеялся, качая головой. Закусил губу, одно мгновение глядя в пол, но потом поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, ничего, - он снова хмыкнул. - Спокойной ночи и до завтра.  
\- Тебе того же, - я улыбнулся, глядя, как он выходит на мое крыльцо, - приятных снов.  
\- Счастливо.  
Я закрыл за ним дверь и, попрощавшись с мистером и миссис Джонсон и пожелав родителям спокойной ночи, пришел в свою комнату, раздеваясь и заваливаясь в кровать.  
Когда даты в моем мысленном календаре перевалили за месяц, на меня навалилась страшная апатия. Этот месяц прошел слишком быстро, за это время произошли множество событий, и я совсем не хотел, чтобы следующий месяц промчался так же, поэтому я, надеясь, что это приостановит время, делал все медленно, никуда не торопясь. Алекс, заметив мою заторможенность, с удвоенной силой старался расшевелить меня, но если раньше для меня было нормально не двигаться, то сейчас я сознательно шел на это, что никак не облегчало его задачу. Даже понимая, что мне нужно проводить все свое время рядом с ним, чтобы смочь напитаться его присутствием, использовать любую возможность провести на одно мгновение больше с ним, я не хотел вставать с постели, не хотел ничего, зная, что все это никуда не приведет. Тем более, косвенным образом, я признался ему, но он никак не отреагировал, так что мои догадки были верны – он мной не заинтересован. Так чего ради стараться?  
Родители уехали в гости к моей тете по маминой линии, оставив меня под присмотром Алекса. Мы с тетей Сизер не очень ладили, а теперь, если она узнает, что я гей, неизвестно, как отреагирует. Я не знаю, собирались ли родители рассказать ей, мне было все равно, теперь я не прячусь.  
Алекс, уже давно чувствуя себя, как дома, сделал попкорн и стал просматривать полку с дисками. Я сидел на диване, пялясь в еще темный экран телевизора, дожидаясь, когда он выберет фильм.  
\- Что хочешь? Может, комедию?  
\- Все равно, - я вздохнул и взял горсть попкорна.  
\- Макс?  
\- Хм? - я поднял взгляд.  
\- Ты странно себя ведешь.  
\- Разве? По-моему, как обычно, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Алекс и снова повернулся к полке с дисками. - Будем смотреть, - он провел пальцами по корешкам коробок и вытянул одну, - вот это. Черт, - он нахмурился и показал мне обложку, - по-моему, это слишком серьезно для дружеского просмотра с попкорном, - я оглядел обложку и пожал плечами, - хотя, тебе не помешает.  
\- Мне не очень нравится Роберт де Ниро, - пробормотал я.  
\- Негативные эмоции – тоже эмоции, - Алекс сел рядом со мной, - к тому же, там снимается Роберт Уильямс. И знаешь, тебе не помешало бы понять, что нужно делать все сейчас, потому что времени не так уж много, хотя и кажется наоборот.  
\- Поверь мне, я знаю, как быстро летит время, - пробормотал я, уставившись на экран с замершей начальной картинкой.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты вернулся в свое прежнее состояние, - тихо возразил Алекс.  
\- Потому что в этом состоянии все не так больно.  
\- Как в раковине, - кивнул Алекс.  
\- Может быть, - я пожал плечами, - но теряя что-то, мне легче с этим смириться.  
\- Знаешь, если стараться обходить все неприятности…  
\- Знаю, - перебил я, - Но правило работает только, если удовольствий больше или неприятности не такие крупные.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Алекс. - Но знаешь, что? Раз уж ты такой непробиваемый, то мне нет смысла снова и снова пытаться разрушить стену, - он встал с дивана, положив пульт от телевизора на журнальный столик, - Можешь оставаться здесь и рассуждать, какой ты несчастный, хоть всю жизнь!  
Я смотрел на него, не веря, что он говорит все это. Алекс всегда так тепло относился ко мне, всегда поддерживал и сейчас просто убивал меня своими словами.  
\- А я лучше пойду куда-нибудь в бар, выпью с кем-то, кто не прячется в свою раковину при малейшем изменении течения! - он почти кричал, когда шел в коридор.  
\- Алекс?...  
\- Что? - он развернулся в проеме. - Ну, что? - он мотнул головой и снова развернулся, когда я не смог ничего сказать.  
Я встал с дивана и вышел в коридор, глядя, как он нервно одевается.  
\- Алекс, не уходи, пожалуйста, - прошептал я.  
\- Останови меня! - он развел руками. - Сделай хоть что-нибудь! Хоть что-то!  
\- Мне упасть на колени?! - не выдержал я, крикнув. - Умолять? Может, мне нужно угрожать?! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
Алекс хмыкнул.  
\- Хотя бы это, - он с улыбкой махнул рукой в мою сторону. - Хотя бы покажи, что у тебя есть эмоции, - он подошел ближе, и я тут же напряженно закусил губу. - Что ты хоть что-то чувствуешь, - прошептал Алекс, положив ладонь на мою щеку – я шатко выдохнул через рот. Алекс улыбнулся, встретив мой взгляд. Он наклонился ближе, и я закрыл глаза не в силах видеть его так близко.  
Когда его губы коснулись моих, это был больше, чем электрический разряд, это был взрыв эмоций. Мечта, появившаяся в первый день нашего знакомства, каждый раз болезненно отдававшаяся в груди, когда я смотрел на его губы, думая, что это так и останется мечтой, исполнилась. Я действительно чувствовал его губы на своих, с привкусом сладкого попкорна, мягкие и теплые. Неумело отвечая на поцелуй, я чувствовал, что большая часть момента потонет в эйфории, я не смогу потом вспомнить все эти мгновения от начала до конца. Я не знал, почему Алекс поцеловал меня, не хотел, да и не мог думать об этом, я просто наслаждался еще одним от него подарком, еще одним первым разом, через который он провел меня.  
Алекс отстранился, облизывая губы, и улыбнулся, не убирая ладонь с моей щеки. Мой мозг был все еще в тумане удовольствия.  
\- Так мне остаться? - его улыбка стала шире. Я хмыкнул, не в силах что-то говорить. Алекс отстранился, снял куртку и, оставив меня, пошел в гостиную.  
Я был рад, что он позволил мне остаться наедине с собой на минуту. На мгновение замечтавшись, я одернул себя, заставляя вернуться на землю и перестать надеяться на невозможное. Алекс все равно уедет через месяц, и этот поцелуй ничего не значит для него, значит, не должен значить и для меня, кроме того, что это был мой первый поцелуй. Собравшись с силами, заперев все эмоции внутри, поглубже, чтобы достать их позже, ночью, я глубоко вздохнул и развернулся к двери гостиной.  
\- Я решил, что «Пробуждение» нам не подходит, - Алекс кивнул на экран, - поэтому выбрал что-то попроще.  
Я усмехнулся, увидев название мультфильма. «Ледниковый период».  
Сев рядом с ним, я почувствовал себя стесненно, будто вторгся на его территорию, я не знал, как себя вести, после того, что случилось.  
\- Хм? - Алекс протянул чашку с попкорном, и я улыбнулся, захватив горсть.  
Напряжение только нарастало, и я жалел, что мы находимся не в кинозале, где темно, и где я мог бы хоть немного спрятаться от Алекса. Он как будто не замечал моего состояния и смеялся от начала до конца мультфильма, будто ничего не произошло. Я чувствовал невероятную физическую усталость, хотя не делал ничего такого, но эмоциональное истощение каким-то образом трансформировалось в физическое. Я уже видел этот мультфильм, так что не было никакой необходимости следить за сюжетом. Если честно, то я еще ни разу не смог уловить сути фильма, если смотрел его вместе с Алексом. Сейчас, вместо этого, я думал, что дальше. Что значил этот поцелуй для меня и для него? Были ли мы на одном уровне, или же все-таки, я – законченный романтик? Пересмотрев все эти современные молодежные фильмы, я чувствовал себя дураком. Скорее всего, Алексу скучно здесь, где он никого не знает и, заприметив меня, он решил просто развеяться, повеселиться. И я стараюсь, очень стараюсь понять его и смириться с тем, что я всего лишь замена его настоящей жизни, яркой и веселой, там, в универе. Если постараться абстрагироваться от того, насколько больно быть использованным, я вычленил некоторую пользу и для себя. Во-первых, с его помощью, я открываю собственные коробки «первых раз», которые в моем возрасте у других уже давно раскрыты. Во-вторых, раз уж он ничего не чувствует, мне можно ошибаться без каких бы то ни было последствий, то есть я могу научиться всему, что нужно знать в моем возрасте касательно отношений без потерь. В-третьих, как бы там ни было, но все-таки иногда, Алекс заставляет меня чувствовать себя так, как никто раньше, заставляет увериться, что я могу кому-то понравиться. К тому же, думаю, если бы я был совсем некрасивым, он бы не стал даже разговаривать со мной.  
Почти к концу мультфильма, мама позвонила и сказала, что они скоро приедут, а когда экран погас, Алекс хлопнул по коленям и поднялся.  
\- Думаю, мне пора. Завтра у кого-то контрольная, - Алекс выразительно глянул на меня, - и миссис Точвуд попросила отыскать дополнительные задачи посложнее. Так что готовься, это будет не так-то просто.  
\- Я думал, знакомства помогают, когда надо, - я вздохнул и поднялся с дивана.  
\- Иногда – да, а иногда – нет, - он хитро улыбнулся и пошел в коридор. - Иногда, - протянул Алекс, надевая куртку, - все зависит от того, как попросить и тогда возможно, заметь, _возможно_ , этот знакомый может рассчитывать на небольшую подсказку, способную помочь ему получить высший балл.  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Думаю, это слегка нечестно. И, может быть, я слишком самонадеян, но постараюсь сделать все сам, без подсказок.  
\- Хочу заметить… - Иногда, Алекс пугает меня своим поведением: он со странной улыбкой подходил ко мне, а я снова не мог сдвинуться с места. - …Что знакомства могут как помогать, так и мешать. Только представь, что может случиться, если у проверяющего работы, субъективное отношение к оцениваемому ученику перевесит объективное.  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь? - я смотрел в серые глаза Алекса совсем близко к моим.  
\- Кто сказал, что субъективная оценка может быть только отрицательной? Будет вдвойне приятно, если обе оценки совпадут, - он улыбался, а я стоял и не верил в то, что он просит, чтобы я его поцеловал.  
Я собрал всю свою смелость, не отрываясь от его вызывающего взгляда, и поднял руки до его груди, захватывая воротник его куртки.  
\- Так значит, если я хорошо попрошу, - я провел руками вниз до замка, следя за ними взглядом, и перехватил покрепче, стараясь не струсить, - я могу рассчитывать на некоторую поблажку? - я поднял глаза и встретился с его улыбающимися. - Совсем небольшую? - Алекс молча пожал плечами, а я повел ладонями вверх по его груди, до плеч, почти не веря, что это мои руки. - У меня получается? Хоть немного?  
\- Думаю, ты можешь лучше. - Я почувствовал его ладони на своих бедрах и теперь неотрывно смотрел на его губы, медленно наклоняясь вперед, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме.  
Я коснулся его губ, захватил верхнюю и слегка отстранился, снова открывая глаза.  
\- Лучше? - шепотом спросил я, а Алекс, не ответив, втянул меня в новый поцелуй.  
Новый, не в смысле «еще один», а другой. Совершенно другой по эмоциям, по движениям наших губ, по наличию его языка в моем рту. Поцелуй, забирающий дыхание, заставляющий меня вцепиться в воротник куртки Алекса сильнее, заставляющий желать не заканчивать его никогда, или продлить как можно дольше. Возбуждающий. Он возбуждал по-настоящему, реальнее, чем любая фантазия, он заводил, и не только неопытного меня, но я почувствовал, как пальцы Алекса сильнее впились в мои бедра, как он потянул меня на себя.  
Это было жарко, это было мокро, это было крышесносно, и этого было явно мало, но дверь внезапно распахнулась и в дом вошла мама. Меня резко выбросило на берег, сверху накрыв волной стыда и смущения. Алекс убрал свои руки с моих бедер, захватывая мои запястья и снимая со своих плеч мои руки. Я не знал, куда их теперь деть и сунул в задние карманы джинс. Мама смотрела на нас ошеломленно, и я очень хотел, чтобы Алекс поскорее ушел, а я смог спрятаться в своей комнате, пока она не отошла от шока.  
\- Ну, я пойду, кхм, - Алекс аккуратно обошел маму в проходе, - Всего доброго, - он смотрел на мамин затылок, но она никак не отреагировала, и он перевел взгляд на меня, улыбнувшись напоследок.  
\- Пока, - чуть слышно ответил я и перевел взгляд с него на маму. Кашлянул и развернулся на пятках, глупо надеясь легко отделаться.  
\- Максимилиан? - не командным голосом, не требовательным, а тихим. Я остановился, облизал горящие губы и закусил нижнюю.  
\- Да, мам? - я не повернулся к ней лицом. Сейчас еще придет папа, и они устроят мне разговор на тему контрацепции. Самый смущающий разговор, который может состояться между родителями и ребенком, причем, для обеих сторон.  
\- Ты не хочешь ничего рассказать?  
\- Нет? - почти пискнул я, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. - Мам, мы просто… - я всплеснул руками, - это ничего не значит.  
\- У вашего поколения и беременность ничего не значит, - пробормотала мама, снимая пальто.  
\- Мам, ну не начинай! - взмолился я. - И при чем здесь беременность? Уж нам-то с Алексом это точно не грозит! Мы просто целовались, в этом нет ничего такого! Господи, да он просто… он… - я простонал.  
\- Что значит, вам с Алексом это не грозит? Вы занимались сексом?  
\- Мама! - воскликнул я. - Я не хочу говорить на эту тему! - я развернулся и почти побежал к лестнице.  
\- Максимилиан!  
\- Что здесь происходит? - в дом вошел папа.  
\- Ничего! - я опередил маму в ответе и через две ступени, стал подниматься наверх.  
\- У него был секс с Алексом.  
\- Нет! Мама! - я остановился посреди лестницы, - Папа, этого не было, мы просто целовались, ну что в этом такого!?  
Папа пожал плечами и помотал головой.  
\- Слава богу, хоть кто-то меня слышит! - воскликнул я. - Объясни ей, пожалуйста, а то я сейчас сойду с ума, если еще раз услышу слово «секс»! - я развернулся, и быстро взбежал вверх, и спрятался в своей комнате. Прислонился спиной к двери, прикрывая глаза и стараясь успокоиться, но не смог, не совсем смог – так будет правильнее. Я провел языком по своим губам, еще чувствуя губы Алекса на них, вызывающие те же ощущения, то же не выплеснутое возбуждение. Мне было интересно, что бы он сделал еще, кроме как притянуть ближе к себе? Что было бы, если бы он обнаружил мое состояние? Как бы отреагировал?  
Сегодня, после такого сумасшедшего поцелуя, мои фантазии о нем были немного реалистичнее. Я прекрасно знал его запах, запомнил его поцелуй на вкус и все еще чувствовал его ладони на своих бедрах. После всего, что произошло, я не мог не задаться вопросом, Алекс проведет меня через еще один первый раз? Еще один первый раз, о котором я мечтал почти каждую ночь. Я даже готов принять то, что для него это будет просто очередной раз, для меня главное, что это будет он. Первый для меня во всем. Это глупо, очень по-девчачьи, но я так хотел.  
Утром, я приложил немало усилий, заставляя себя зайти на кухню. Папа хмыкнул, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке, переведя взгляд с меня на маму, стоящую лицом к плите.  
\- Доброе утро, - тихо сказал я, а папа подавил смех и закрылся газетой.  
\- Доброе, - ответила мама. В ее голосе не было обычной улыбки и она даже не повернулась.  
Я аккуратно пнул папу под столом. Он загнул уголок газеты, чтобы посмотреть на меня, и я губами спросил «Все очень плохо?»  
\- Пишут, что на Землю летит астероид, обещают, что разрушения будут колоссальные.  
Я закатил глаза. Папа снова хмыкнул и спрятался за газетой.  
\- Нам-то какое дело? - пробормотала мама.  
Я снова пнул папу. «Спаси меня!»  
\- Согласен, родная, нам нет до этого никакого дела, - папа перевел взгляд с маминого затылка на меня, - да и что мы можем сделать?  
«Что-нибудь!» - я беззвучно крикнул эти слова.  
\- Я говорил, что мне сегодня нужно быть на работе раньше? - папа поднялся со стула, а я прищурился глядя на него. Он пригнулся и прошептал мне на ухо, - Будет загонять иголки под ногти, зови на помощь.  
«Предатель!»  
Папа усмехнулся, поцеловал маму в щеку и сбежал с поля боя.  
\- Как спалось? - мама повернулась ко мне, поставив передо мной яичницу.  
\- Давай сразу перейдем к неприятной части разговора? - я без энтузиазма взялся за вилку.  
\- Какой? - мама сделала удивленное лицо.  
\- Мам, папа мне все рассказал уже. Давай, начинай.  
Мама посмотрела в проем двери и прошипела:  
\- Предатель.  
\- Вот и я о том же, - пробормотал я.  
\- Максимилиан, я просто хочу знать, что происходить между тобой и Алексом? - мама села напротив.  
\- Значит, нас двое, - выдохнул я.  
\- Это серьезно?  
\- Мам, у подростков не бывает иначе, - хмыкнул я, - ты же знаешь, мы клянемся в вечной любви, сбегаем из дома, ради встречи и все такое, - я взмахнул рукой с вилкой. - Законченные романтики, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Вот только Алекс уже не подросток, да и у тебя голова развита не по годам.  
\- Что не исключает, что у меня есть неуправляемые гормоны, желающие найти выход. Как, собственно, и у Алекса. Не такой уж он и взрослый.  
\- Так что между вами?  
\- Я не знаю, честно, - я уставился на желток, ковыряя в нем вилкой. - Мы не говорили об этом. Да я и не хочу говорить об этом пока. Ни с кем, - я глянул на нее. - Я сам не знаю, что чувствую, мам. Обещаю, что если будет что-то, мы тебе скажем, если ты так хочешь.  
\- Хорошо, - она, кажется, действительно была удовлетворена моим ответом. - Еще бекон?  
\- Да, пожалуйста. - Она встала из-за стола.  
\- Но ты знаешь, что нужно быть ответственным? Папа был прав, говоря, что раз вы оба мальчики…  
\- Мама, я знаю, что такое презерватив, если ты об этом! И у нас с Алексом ничего не было, - я закрыл лицо рукой, чувствуя ужасное смущение. Неужели во всех семьях родители такие дотошные на тему секса? Лучше бы они вообще не говорили со мной об этом.  
Я все еще не был уверен, как должен вести себя с Алексом, поэтому выбрал старое дружеское поведение, стараясь быть таким же беспечным, как он при просмотре мультфильма вчера.  
\- Привет, - он ждал меня на перекрестке, недалеко от моего дома.  
\- Привет, - я улыбнулся, и мы вместе пошли в сторону школы.  
\- Как вчера все закончилось?  
\- В маме проснулся психолог, жаждущий поговорить на тему секса. Не смейся, - я ткнул пальцем в его сторону, прежде чем он успел начать смеяться. Он совершил жест, будто закрывал рот на замок. - Она меня замучила этим разговором. Весь аппетит с утра испортила.  
\- Я смотрю, и настроение тоже, - хмыкнул Алекс.  
\- Иногда, а точнее, очень часто в последнее время я мечтаю, чтобы родители вообще не замечали меня.  
\- Еще будешь скучать по всему этому, когда отправишься в универ.  
\- Не думаю, - пробормотал я.  
\- Иногда, свободы бывает много. И, кстати, вместе с ней приходит и ответственность.  
\- Вот давай только ты не будешь читать мне лекции! - воскликнул я. - Мама прекрасно с этим справляется.  
\- Уверен?  
Я глянул на Алекса – он едва сдерживал смех. Я остановился и с прищуром смотрел на него. Алекс обернулся, удивленно глянув на меня.  
\- Ну и какая будет тема нашей лекции? - я стал медленно подходить к нему, а он тут же заулыбался.  
\- Не боишься, что кто-нибудь увидит, как ты совращаешь практиканта?  
\- Главное, чтобы у практиканта потом не было проблем, - прошептал я, стоя совсем близко.  
\- Как думаешь, стоит рискнуть?  
\- Я бы не стал, - я помотал головой, улыбаясь.  
\- Но я не ты, - Алекс наклонился, и я снова почувствовал его губы.  
Мне стоит поучиться усмирять реакцию на его поцелуй, потому что меня тут же окунуло в воспоминания вчерашнего поцелуя, а потом в фантазии, которые пришли позже. Я даже не мог вспомнить, когда успел поднять руки до его головы и впутаться пальцами в волосы, но очень хорошо запомнил, когда его руки обвили мою талию, притягивая ближе к нему. Разговор с мамой, плохое настроение были забыты, вместо этого все заполнилось температурой поцелуя, объятием Алекса и приятной нехваткой воздуха.  
Алекс отстранился и улыбнулся, облизав губы.  
\- Мы все еще посреди улицы.  
\- Почему? - недовольно спросил я, отступая назад, только сейчас чувствуя, какие мягкие его волосы на ощупь.  
Алекс рассмеялся, поправляя прическу, и повернулся в сторону школы.  
\- Ты на занятия опоздаешь. - Мы прибавили скорость.  
\- Поцелуй может творить чудеса, - продекламировал я.  
\- Настроение исправлено? - улыбнулся Алекс.  
\- Еще бы, - хмыкнул я, опуская взгляд на асфальт перед собой.

Время снова помчалось с невероятной скоростью, но я уже не старался его остановить, а пытался как можно больше времени проводить с Алексом, считая, что если бы я надоел ему, он бы так и сказал, но, к счастью, он не имел ничего против моего постоянного присутствия. Если раньше большую часть времени, пока он находился в моем доме, мы проводили внизу, в гостиной, общаясь с мамой или просматривая очередные фильмы, то теперь почти все время мы находились в его квартире или за закрытыми дверьми моей комнаты, иногда отвлекаемые призывом мамы к обеду или ужину. Я учился контролировать свои эмоции при поцелуе с ним и, кроме этого, Алекс учил меня целоваться в принципе. Наши голоса, если нас никто не слышал, всегда принимали чуть заниженный уровень, звуки растягивались, а предложения в большинстве своем стали двузначными.  
Я перестал смущаться, осмелел и, когда мне хотелось, я без разрешения целовал его, иногда просто утыкался носом в шею, вдыхая запах, а если мы смотрели кино вместе и нас никто не видел, я склонял голову на его плечо, а Алекс обнимал меня. У меня никогда не было так много физического контакта, а самое главное, Алекс позволял мне его, и я наслаждался, не задумываясь ни на мгновение, как долго это продлится. Эти мысли заполняли мою голову после, когда я лежал ночью в кровати, вспоминал прошедший день и отсчитывал, как мало времени нам осталось.  
Однажды, мы целых два часа сидели на его диване, почти не разговаривая, только иногда бросая замечания, но больше – просто касались друг друга или целовались, я нежился в его объятиях, усмехаясь над теми своими мыслями, в которых когда-то думал, будто никогда не получу даже поцелуй от него.  
Нам стало намного сложней соблюдать субординацию в школе, хоть мы и продолжали ходить вместе в столовую и я никак не мог избежать уроков химии. Было почти испытанием не смотреть на него так, как мне хотелось, не улыбаться ему или не реагировать, когда он стоял очень близко, что-то объясняя нам с Джаннет. В столовой, у всех на виду, рискуя, он или я, совершали опрометчивые поступки, я был почти уверен, наш язык тела кричал о том, что мы творим за стенами школы. Но я полагаю, учителя не искали таких знаков, а ученикам было все равно, кроме девочек, которые после каждой обеденной перемены шутливо дразнили меня, либо выспрашивали подробности, либо открыто завидовали, но и, как бы странно это ни было, радовались за меня. С их помощью, я почти поверил в киногероя-гея, душу женской компании.  
Я не спрашивал Алекса, что будет, когда он уедет, захочет ли он как-то держать связь, я знал, что он не сможет ответить на этот вопрос, не захочет сделать мне больно коротким «нет». Я не рассчитывал ни на что, уже смерившись, что Алекс будет моей несбыточной мечтой, но именно этим я запомню его. Я знал, чем все закончится, поэтому не имело смысла поднимать эту тему, я не хотел, чтобы он считал меня сентиментальным, я буду сильным, я знал, что выдержу наше расставание и запомню эти два месяца, как свою собственную сказку с не таким уж веселым концом.  
Как бы мама не допытывалась у меня, я ничего ей не говорил, хотя, очень многое она видела сама, начиная с того, что я практически всегда следовал за Алексом, куда бы он ни пошел. Меня было совсем не застать дома, я уже забыл, когда последний раз был в библиотеке, зато я наизусть помнил, как расставлены книги у Алекса на полке над столом. Он мог писать какие-нибудь отчеты, а я сидел неподалеку, стараясь не отвлекать, но постоянно смотрел на него, как влюбленный дурак. Поначалу, Алекс отвлекался, смеялся, и я подходил к нему, обнимая со спины, и мы целовались, но через несколько дней он привык, а мне было вполне достаточно его присутствия, к тому же, наблюдать за ним, поглощенным любимым делом, было очень приятно.  
Как бы там ни было, между нами была невидимая граница, которая очерчивала пределы физического контакта. Алекс не раз утверждал, что он не станет делать все за меня, и если я чего-то хочу, мне нужно учиться это получать. Но я не смел переступать границу, боясь отказа или еще чего похуже, а Алекс не торопился ее переходить, или все-таки ждал, когда я это сделаю, но на такой шаг у меня не хватало смелости, а может быть, так никогда и не хватит.  
\- Я умаялся, - я упал на свою кровать и пополз ближе к середине.  
\- Чем ты таким занимался? - хмыкнул Алекс, положив свою сумку на мой стул.  
\- Физкультура была последняя, - я поморщился. - Мы сдавали нормативы. Единственный предмет, где я не могу сделать все на отлично.  
\- То есть больше двигаться ты сегодня не намерен? - улыбнулся Алекс.  
\- Если это было бы возможно, - пробормотал я, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Думаю, нет, - я услышал ответ Алекса, но не стал открывать глаза, хотя мгновенно распахнул веки, когда почувствовал, что матрас прогибается с обеих сторон от моих ног. Я, закусив губу, следил, как он полз ко мне. Это был новый уровень физического контакта для нас, граница между дозволенным и нет, сдвинулась еще дальше.  
Алекс опустился на локти, и я с замиранием сердца почувствовал, как он практически лег на меня нижней половиной тела. Я разглядывал его лицо снизу, привыкая к новому ощущению, замечая, что его зрачки расширились, хотя в комнате было предостаточно света, на его губах играла улыбка, и меня бросило в жар от его близости. Я лежал в капкане его тела и не сказать, чтобы мне это не нравилось, совсем наоборот. Я первый раз чувствовал чужой вес на себе, я даже чувствовал, как бьется его сердце.  
Алекс провел рукой по моим волосам, так же разглядывая меня, как и я его, слегка улыбаясь, наклонился и захватил мои губы. Странно чувственно, даже нежно, совсем не то, что я ожидал, но я и не был разочарован, отвечая на поцелуй, позволяя своим рукам обнять Алекса, притянуть еще ближе к себе. Настроение поцелуя тут же изменилось, он стал жарче, и я хныкнул в рот Алекса, когда он прижался ко мне сильнее, качнув бедрами. Без сомнений, он чувствовал мое возбуждение так же, как и я его. Разница была только в том, что Алекс знал, как далеко хотел зайти, я же не знал ничего и мог быть только ведомым, боясь перегнуть палку.  
Я громко дышал через рот, когда он стал целовать мою шею, не замечая, что срываюсь на стон, пока Алекс не вернулся к моим губам, быстро поцеловав и шикнув «Тихо!». Я вспомнил, что мы все еще в моей комнате, а где-то на первом этаже была мама, и закусил губу, стараясь приглушить себя.  
\- Алекс, - я выдохнул, выгибая спину, когда он еще раз совершил движение бедрами.  
Послышался стук в дверь, и мы замерли, я даже перестал дышать.  
\- Мальчики, вы есть будете?  
\- Ма-а-ам! - я простонал, закатывая глаза, а Алекс беззвучно рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в мою шею. - Мы скоро!  
\- Только поторопитесь, пока не остыло.  
\- Конечно, - проворчал я, а Алекс еще раз хмыкнул, не поднимаясь с меня.  
\- Идем обедать? - он прошептал мне на ухо.  
\- Мгм, - безрадостно подтвердил я.  
Алекс снова усмехнулся и потянул зубами за мочку, потом поцеловал под ухом и поднялся с меня.  
\- Почему мы не пошли к тебе сначала? - проворчал я, садясь в кровати.  
\- Потому что вчера миссис Шайн за ужином невзначай упомянула, что ты стал редко появляться дома.  
\- Я раньше столько же времени проводил в библиотеке.  
\- Ты понял, что она имела в виду, - Алекс улыбнулся.  
\- Она не хочет признавать, что я взрослею – это единственное, что я понял, - я встал с кровати и поправил одежду и волосы.  
\- Не торопи события, - Алекс потрепал меня по голове, снова все спутывая, и быстро поцеловал перед выходом.  
Даже спустя столько времени, мне было странно входить в кабинет и не слышать насмешек. Брайан и компания изо всех сил старались нигде не светиться лишний раз, их оценки быстро поползли вверх, но только было уже поздно, как мне казалось, за оставшееся время они вряд ли смогут исправить предыдущие. Я не знаю, станут ли они снова донимать геев, когда поступят в универ, если они поступят, конечно. Главное, я был спокоен за себя и свое окончание школы, зная, что даже когда Алекс уедет, они не тронут меня, но все же, я старался не расслабляться, не забывая, что в мире еще полно таких Брайанов, а среди них еще больше – непробиваемых гомофобов. От Джаннет я узнал, что их компанию записали на какие-то курсы, где объясняют природу гомосексуализма и приводят примеры из животного мира, объясняя, что в этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. Не знаю, поможет им это или нет.  
В любом случае, я стал более социальным в школе, общался со всеми и понемногу остальные парни начали относиться ко мне, как к обычному человеку, что не могло меня не радовать. Быть собой – огромное удовольствие, которого я был лишен раньше, признание не только самим мной, но и меня – другими поднимало мой уровень уверенности в себе. Папа даже заметил как-то, что я стал ходить прямее.  
Когда челка, которой раньше почти не было, стала мешать глазам, я сходил в парикмахерскую, где стилист, который мог бы быть красивым, если бы не все эти дырки в неположенных местах, подобрал пару стрижек, больше всего мне подходящих. Он даже объяснил, почему мне пойдет та или иная, но я не запомнил, потонув в своем воображении, представляя, как отреагируют одноклассники, родители и, конечно же, Алекс. Его мнение было важнее всего. Я выбрал ту, которая мне больше понравилась, и через два часа я сидел перед зеркалом, разглядывая обновленного себя. Мне явно придется поучиться, чтобы вытворять такое на своей голове, причем, в короткое время. К тому же, у меня не было и половины приспособлений, которыми пользовался этот парень. Пообещав ему достойные чаевые, я попросил его написать мне все, чем он пользовался, но он отмахнулся, просто чиркнув адрес его сайта, сказав, что там я найду все, что мне нужно, и я был очень благодарен подобной щедрости. Завтра же мои накопления из-под матраса найдут свое применение.  
Сегодня был выходной, поэтому я шел на квартиру Алекса, дрожа от предвкушения его реакции. Я звонил ему утром, сказав, что у меня есть «очень важные дела» и он ответил, что будет ждать меня у себя, чему я был рад – значит, мама не будет донимать нас, ни на секунду не оставляя в покое.  
Он открыл дверь, даже не спросив, кто пришел и застыл с открытым ртом – я не мог не улыбаться. Его губы тоже начали формировать улыбку, когда он ощупывал меня взглядом, соскользнув с моей головы ниже по телу.  
\- Мы точно знакомы? - Примерно такой реакции я и ожидал, но пожал плечами, закусывая губу.  
\- Может, проверим? - я шагнул ближе, обнимая его и утягивая в поцелуй – ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
\- По ощущениям – очень похож на одного моего старого знакомого, может, ты знаешь его? Такой забитый, скрывающийся от всех гей, отрицающий сам себя. Не видел его? - Алекс с улыбкой провел по моим волосам.  
\- Нет, - я наморщил нос и помотал головой. - Никогда не встречал. Да и с чего ты решил, что я стану с таким общаться?  
\- Ну, я с ним очень долго общался, - усмехнулся Алекс, шагая внутрь квартиры и закрывая дверь, не выпуская меня из объятий.  
\- Я – не ты, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Это точно, - Алекс наклонился для нового поцелуя. - Ты голоден?  
\- Нет, - я помотал головой, улыбаясь и выпуская его из объятий. - Вау, - я огляделся, - да у тебя тут порядок, - комната почти сверкала чистотой, даже на столе, где обычно творился беспорядок, все было выложено аккуратно, а уже привычная домашняя лаборатория – вымыта и в ней не было, как обычно, каких-то растворов.  
\- Да, решил навести, - усмехнулся Алекс. - Ты дашь мне полчаса поработать, а потом я – весь твой.  
\- Конечно, - я улыбнулся, садясь на кровать. - Я думал сходить куда-нибудь. Может, просто посидим в кафе?  
\- Может, не пойдем никуда? - Алекс сел за стол, открывая тетрадь.  
\- Давай не пойдем, - я улыбнулся, отваливаясь на подушку, - главное, ты будешь рядом, остальное – не важно. Я возьму твой ноутбук?  
\- Конечно, - Алекс кивнул, не отрываясь от тетради.  
Я лежал на кровати, просматривая один сайт за другим, на каждом из которых расписывалось, какие возможности предоставляются студентам в том или ином универе. Я не заметил, как прошло время, а когда Алекс поднялся из-за стола, оказалось, что прошло уже больше часа.  
\- Чай? - с улыбкой спросил я, закрывая ноутбук и откладывая его на тумбочку.  
Алекс помотал головой, улыбаясь, и забрался на кровать, поверх меня. Я удобнее устроился под ним, чувствуя уже привычный, но не менее приятный от этого вес на себе.  
\- Так непривычно, - он провел пальцами сквозь мои волосы.  
\- Но лучше, чем торчащие в разные стороны неровные пряди.  
\- Может быть, - он пожал плечами, разглядывая прическу. - В них был свой шарм.  
\- Ладно, я тоже скучаю по ним, - я усмехнулся. - Это единственное, с чем мне было жалко расставаться. Но это было последнее, что осталось от прошлого Макса Шайна. Перед тобой обновленный руками Алекса Хэндсома продукт, - я улыбнулся. - Тебе нравится, что из меня получилось?  
\- Несомненно, - Алекс улыбнулся. - Я не зря старался.  
\- Совершенно не зря, - согласился я. - Спасибо, - я приподнял голову и коснулся его губ – Алекс не закончил поцелуй, а опустился вслед за мной, захватывая мои волосы, а я крепче обнял его, насыщаясь его поцелуем, его присутствием, как всегда бывало, даже зная, что мне будет этого недостаточно, я все равно старался насытиться им.  
Алекс выпустил мои губы и стал целовать шею, а я снова задыхался, молясь про себя, чтобы он не переставал, чтобы ничего не помешало нам, чтобы он все-таки сорвался с тормозов, которые всегда останавливали его от переступания границы. Я дрожал под ним, начав тихо стонать, когда почувствовал его возбуждение, которое он слабо, дразняще потирал о мое собственное.  
\- Алекс, - я был не в силах сдержать себя, отвечая на его движения, впиваясь пальцами в его спину, чувствуя, как с его влажными поцелуями через мою кожу каждый раз проходит электрический разряд. - Пожалуйста…  
Он приподнялся надо мной, заглядывая расширенными зрачками в мои глаза, и я повторил свою просьбу, прикусив его губу. Алекс снова целовал мои губы, а я плавился под его жаром, разом забыв все свои фантазии, потому что они все были настолько глупые, настолько ненастоящие, что не имели даже права на существование.  
Я экспериментально забрался ладонью под его футболку, сопровождая свое движение громким выдохом, чувствуя высокую температуру его кожи. Алекс изменил настроение поцелуя, замедлив его, и как бы я не старался снова вернуться на прежний уровень, он сопротивлялся, чувственно целуя мои губы. Я поплыл по течению, хотя он всегда был тем, кто учил меня сопротивляться. Я простонал, когда в полной мере ощутил, что он сделал, как он совместил близость физическую с эмоциональной. В этот момент я желал, чтобы он никогда не переставал целовать меня, я хотел чувствовать, что это именно он, чтобы каждое мгновение отпечаталось в моей голове с его именем в заглавии.  
Алекс сел на мои колени, поднимая меня за край моего свитера, и я подчинился, сев и тут же на мгновение захватив его губы. Он стал медленно поднимать свитер, целуя мою шею, а я сосредоточился на том, чтобы не забывать дышать, держась за его бедра руками, пока он не потянул свитер выше, и мне пришлось их поднять над головой, чтобы он смог снять его с меня. Алекс снова уложил меня на спину, а я, не спрашивая, ухватился за его футболку, желая снять ее самостоятельно. Он опустился поцелуями на мою грудь, и я непреднамеренно остановил свое движение, выгибая спину и запрокидывая голову. Я даже мечтать не мог о подобных ощущениях, никогда не думал, что все мое тело – оголенный нерв, отзывающийся на каждое прикосновение. Раньше ничего подобного не было, но раньше я и не чувствовал чьи-то губы на своей груди. Я снова потянул футболку к его голове и в первый раз увидел его без нее. Я положил обе ладони на его грудь и повел ими вверх, обхватывая его шею и притягивая к своим губам – мне нужно было выплеснуть куда-то эмоции, которые наполняли меня, поделиться ими с Алексом, продемонстрировать, что все, что он делает, находит отклик во мне.  
Я стонал и кусал губы, сжимая руки в кулаки в его волосах, когда он целовал мой живот, держа ладонями за талию. Я то запрокидывал голову, то снова опускал взгляд вниз, следя за его действиями, задыхаясь и извиваясь под ним. Алекс между поцелуями поднял взгляд на меня, и я выдохнул, увидев в них нескрываемое желание. Он хотел меня, здесь и сейчас, он хотел только меня, только я был причиной такого взгляда.  
Алекс поднялся поцелуями вверх по моему телу, затягивая меня в новый поцелуй, на ощупь разбираясь с моей ширинкой, и я сделал то же самое с его, чувствуя, как мои руки меня не слушаются и дрожат. Я стал медленно снимать его джинсы, впервые опережая его и делая что-то без его позволения. Алекс не стал возмущаться, только продолжал целовать, снова опускаясь на шею – я никогда не спрашивал, но думаю, это его любимая часть тела. Он снял свои джинсы с моей помощью, и я, не стесняясь или потеряв рассудок, не могу сказать точно, разглядывал его тело, полностью обнаженное, впервые видя перед собой нечто подобное. Я все еще не мог поверить, что все это происходит по-настоящему, а не в каком-то чересчур реалистичном сне.  
Алекс потянул с меня джинсы, и я слегка приподнялся, облегчая его задачу. Он положил их рядом с кроватью, а я, закусив губу, смотрел в его глаза, лежа на кровати перед ним обнаженным, первый раз переживая подобную ситуацию, чувствуя необъяснимое волнение, незащищенность и уязвимость. Я согнул ноги в коленях, стараясь закрыться, даже если сознательно я не хотел этого. Алекс склонился над одной моей коленкой и поцеловал ее, не разрывая зрительный контакт, следом поцеловал вторую. Я сглотнул и слегка раздвинул ноги, кусая свою губу, он взял меня под колени и, проведя от них до тазовых косточек ладонями, наклонился к моему лицу, занимая положение между моих ног. Алекс медленно, ласково целовал меня, расслабляя, и я сильнее прижал колени к его телу, пальцами впутываясь в его волосы, уверенно отвечая на поцелуй.  
Когда Алекс снова сел между моих ног, я увидел в его руках тюбик и снова закусил губу. Мне не нужно было просить, чтобы он был осторожным, не нужно было спрашивать, позаботится ли он обо мне. Он с самого начала заботился обо мне, и я был уверен, что все, что происходило в пределах этой кровати, в первую очередь, было для меня.  
Я охнул, когда почувствовал новое ощущение, смял простыни в кулаках, уставившись в потолок, постоянно облизывая пересыхающие губы. Потом, вместе с новым ощущением, я стал чувствовать поцелуи Алекса на своем животе, снова извиваясь под его прикосновениями. Я не знаю, что он делал, но я не переставал стонать, начиная ерзать от его ласки, выдыхать его имя и искать что-нибудь, за что мог зацепиться и как-то удержаться в пределах этой кровати.  
Когда он в очередной раз отстранился, я посмотрел вниз и благодарный, и раздраженный тем, что он перестал касаться меня. Я, затаив дыхание, следил, как он надевает презерватив, как трогает себя, нанося лубрикант, никогда прежде не видя ничего подобного, во всяком случае, вживую.  
Алекс навис надо мной, глядя в глаза, едва захватив мои губы в поцелуе, и я обнял его, кусая свои губы, почувствовав, что он опускается ближе к моему телу, забыв обо всем в растянувшийся в небольшую бесконечность момент.  
Я громко выдохнул, выгибаясь, зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание от долгожданного мгновения. Стон Алекса, до этого совершенно тихого, ворвался в мои уши, и я ответил подобным, неосознанно царапая его спину. Он совершил еще одно движение бедрами, медленное, почти аккуратное, целуя мою шею.  
\- Господи, - выдохнул я, на мгновение открывая глаза, проведя рукой по напряженным мышцам его спины, запутываясь в теперь уже влажных волосах. Одна моя нога обвила его и скользнула вниз – я щиколоткой прочувствовал его, снова сгибая ногу в колене, пока он размеренно двигал бедрами.  
Я так долго мечтал об этом, столько раз представлял, как это будет, но ни одна фантазия не могла сравниться с реальностью, когда я каждой клеточкой чувствовал Алекса, вдыхал его запах, смешавшийся с запахом пота, видел его глаза, когда мы встречались взглядами. Ни одна фантазия не могла сравниться с реальными ощущениями, которые наполняли меня, плескались внутри, ища выход, найдя его в поцелуе. Это был почти жизненно необходимый поцелуй не только для меня, но и для Алекса.  
Это был пик, кульминация всей моей предыдущей жизни, самое правильное развитие событий, самое знаковое происшествие. Нет, я не становился взрослым – в один момент им не станешь, но это была важная ступень в моем самосознании, в моем перерождении, которое запустил во мне Алекс, и теперь я знал, что никогда не вернусь в прошлое состояние.  
\- Кончи со мной, - прошептал Алекс мне на ухо. Это было самое грязное, но самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо слышал, и это увеличило возбуждение в разы.  
\- Алекс, - я выдохнул, сильнее прижимаясь к нему, неосознанно обхватывая его ногами и переплетая их за его спиной, ногтями пальцев рук глубже впиваясь в его кожу. Трение между нашими телами сводило меня с ума, я сжимался, как пружина, чувствуя, что подбираюсь к краю своей выносливости, и скоро моя пружина расправится, выплескивая напряжение.  
На периферии, я слышал стон Алекса, но был полностью поглощен эмоциями и чувствами внутри себя, успев лишь однажды выкрикнуть его имя. Совершенно не контролируя свое тело, я выжимал из него остатки сил, стараясь получить каждую каплю нового удовольствия.  
Я лежал под Алексом, не чувствуя ни одной косточки в своем теле, предпочитая думать, что я медуза. Я устало повернул голову вбок, туда, где чувствовал дыхание Алекса. Он все еще не поднимал головы, а я, высунув язык, собрал струйку пота с его виска, просто, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Алекс зашевелился и, слегка приподнявшись на локтях, отвалился в сторону, позволяя мне глубже вздохнуть. Я закрыл глаза, стараясь вернуть свое дыхание, все еще плывя по стране чувств и ощущений, забыв, что когда-то мог мыслить здраво.  
Алекс снова зашевелился, и я открыл глаза, поворачивая голову в его сторону – он снимал презерватив, и я отвернулся, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло, но мозг отказывал мне в удовольствии думать. Я вздрогнул, когда Алекс притронулся к моему животу прохладной влажной салфеткой и улыбнулся, встречая мой взгляд. Я ответил на его улыбку и проследил, как он добавил салфетку в пакет на полу, который я раньше не видел, потом снова лег, и я смотрел на него, запоминая, как он выглядел после секса. Он потянул меня на себя, и я с удовольствием устроился на его груди головой.  
\- Всегда мечтал узнать, каково приходить в себя после секса на чьей-то груди, - я хмыкнул, обнимая его одной рукой.  
Его пальцы впутались в мои мокрые волосы, медленно перебирая недавно подстриженные пряди.  
\- Я уезжаю завтра, - прошептал он.  
Я закусил губу, прикрывая глаза. Нет, это не было большим сюрпризом – дни в моем календаре уже закончились, я знал, что каждый день мог стать последним.  
\- Почему не сказал раньше? - я не хотел нарушать тишину громким голосом.  
\- Не хотел, чтобы ты думал только об этом.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Я могу проводить тебя?  
\- Конечно, - я слышал, что он улыбается.  
\- Спасибо.  
Я поцеловал его грудь, просто приложился к ней губами, потом развернулся и дотянулся до своего телефона на тумбочке.  
\- Кому пишешь?  
\- Маме.  
«Я переночую у Алекса, он завтра уезжает. Не беспокойся и не беспокой нас».  
Я положил телефон обратно на тумбочку и вернулся к его груди.  
\- Я могу тебя попросить о чем-то? - я лежал с закрытыми глазами. - Я не попрошу никаких обещаний, никаких признаний, ничего такого, что бы ты не мог выполнить.  
\- Макс…  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори ничего. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что первый мужчина – он навсегда, что я навсегда принадлежу тебе, где бы мы ни были…  
\- Макс.  
\- Ты прав, как девчонка, - я хмыкнул, но потом глубоко вздохнул. - Алекс, я прошу, я _умоляю_ тебя только об одном: этой ночью, одной ночью, покажи мне, что значит быть чьим-то, принадлежать кому-то… Пожалуйста…  
Я уткнулся носом в его грудь, крепче обнимая его рукой. Он обнял меня двумя руками, подтягивая выше, я поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и он притянул меня к своим губам…

Проснувшись утром, я пообещал сам себе, что постараюсь вести себя нормально, как обычно, и не дам Алексу повода разочароваться во мне. Я сильный и смогу это выдержать, поэтому сейчас я стоял, улыбаясь, рядом с автобусом, в который уже был погружен багаж Алекса. Мы мало разговаривали, больше он целовал меня, везде, где только предоставлялась возможность. Я был рад его жесту, рад, что он позволяет мне украсть еще немного его времени, его не безразличия, его невероятно обыкновенных губ.  
У меня был его телефон, я знал, где он живет и учится, но я вряд ли когда-нибудь воспользуюсь этим знанием, я не хочу стать преследующим его кошмаром, а только маленьким кошмариком, длившимся всего два месяца. Я надеюсь, что некоторые наши моменты все-таки были такими же приятными для него, как и для меня.  
\- Ну вот, смотри, ты целуешь меня на виду у всех и никто еще не забросал нас камнями, - усмехнулся Алекс.  
\- Но если бы можно было убивать взглядом, мы были бы уже мертвы, - я кивнул в сторону и Алекс, не выпуская меня из объятий, оглянулся на пару, скорее всего, мужа и жену, и усмехнулся.  
\- Могут не смотреть, их проблемы, - он пожал плечами и еще раз наклонился для поцелуя.  
Объявили об отправлении его автобуса.  
\- Тебе пора, - я улыбнулся. Алекс кивнул, тоже улыбаясь. - Четыре часа на одном месте, - я покачал головой.  
\- Ты и больше мог выдержать раньше, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Но не сейчас. Ты опоздаешь, - я начал нервничать, оглянувшись на еще открытые двери автобуса. Алекс еще раз поцеловал меня, быстро, смазанно, но успел. Потом отвернулся, вскакивая в закрывающиеся двери, и тут же повернулся ко мне. Мы вместе рассмеялись. Автобус медленно тронулся, и я стал махать рукой, закусив губу, стараясь удержать слезы. Алекс держал обе ладони на стекле и прежде, чем ему стало меня не видно, я произнес одними губами настолько отчетливо, насколько смог: «Я тебя люблю» и сразу же отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его реакции. Я не хотел видеть безразличие на его лице, или разочарование, или что-то хуже.  
Я, не оборачиваясь, пошел к выходу с вокзала, вытирая глаза. Наверняка, мы больше никогда не увидимся, но Алекс навсегда останется для меня кем-то особенным, моей первой любовью, тем, кто целую ночь показывал мне, что значит быть любимым. За два коротких месяца рядом с ним, я изменился до неузнаваемости, что я могу чувствовать к нему, кроме благодарности за такое волшебное время? Он столько всего сделал для меня и все, чем я могу отплатить ему – помнить его, безответно любить его столько, сколько возможно, пусть ему и не нужна моя любовь. Любой приятный момент моих последних воспоминаний был связан с ним, любой неприятный – осветлен его присутствием. Алекс починил меня, изнутри и снаружи, подарил мне то, о чем я даже не смел мечтать. Только благодаря ему, я, в первую очередь, принял себя, обрел то, чего у меня никогда не было.  
Я знал, что еще очень долго буду одинок, потому что кому-то придется очень постараться, чтобы затмить Алекса, а это почти невыполнимая задача.

_Эпилог_

\- Мадлен, мне правда нужно идти спать, - я стоял у двери в свою комнату, придерживая девушку за талию. - Мне завтра, - я глянул на часы на ее правом запястье, - точнее, уже сегодня рано просыпаться.  
\- Ты такой зануда, - она пихнула меня локтем под ребра.  
\- Эй! Больно. И вообще, что ты знаешь о занудном Максе Шайне? Ты его не видела никогда и никогда не знала.  
\- Вот опять твоя болтовня.  
\- Милая, может, ты уже пойдешь к себе?  
\- Обещай, - начала она, стараясь пальцем попасть в кончик моего носа, но постоянно не попадая и царапая мое лицо ногтем.  
\- Обещаю уже в миллионный раз, что следующее Рождество я проведу в кампусе, с тобой в одном кресле, или как ты там хотела.  
\- С ума сошел? Я вечеринку хотела! Большую, гигантскую, в честь нашей помолвки!  
\- Хорошо, пусть будет вечеринка. Мадлен, у меня поезд рано, мне бы хоть чуть-чуть проспаться.  
\- Можно я у тебя переночую? Грег все равно трахает Элайзу.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - я старался выпутаться из ее объятий.  
\- Знаешь, Макс, тебе стоит кое-что объяснить. Университетская жизнь – это не только учеба, учеба, учеба, но в большинстве своем, это секс, выпивка, вечеринки и секс.  
\- Ты дважды сказала слово «секс», - я усмехнулся, отыскивая ключ от комнаты в кармане.  
\- Его и должно быть в два раза больше, чем всего остального, - она усмехнулась.  
\- Удачи тебе, - я кивнул, вставляя ключ в скважину, удивившись, что дверь не заперта. - Ты уверена, что Грег у Элайзы? - я открыл дверь в комнату, достав ключ из скважины.  
\- Да, видела, как он ее утащил, - она пожала плечами.  
Я вошел внутрь и первое, на что упал взгляд – мой включенный прикроватный торшер, следом я удивленно уставился на тело, лежащее на моей кровати.  
\- Кто это? - слишком громко спросила Мадлен, и тело зашевелилось и село, и свет торшера обрисовал черты, совсем не изменившиеся, которые я вспоминал только сегодня утром, принимая душ.  
\- Алекс?  
\- Я смотрю, твоя социальная жизнь развивается, - он хмыкнул, потирая глаза и мельком глянув на часы.  
\- Может, познакомишь нас? - Мадлен встала в позу.  
\- Мадлен, это Алекс, я тебе рассказывал о нем, - Мадлен фыркнула.  
\- Алекс, позволь представить тебе Мадлен, мою невесту.  
Алекс уставился на меня, потом перевел взгляд на Мадлен.  
\- Я… кхм, очень приятно, - он нахмурился, тут же спустив ноги с моей кровати. - Простите, я не знал… Очень рад за вас обоих, - он дергано улыбнулся мне и снова посмотрел на Мадлен, - невеста…  
\- Ну, да, - я пожал плечами, - во всяком случае, все, кто видят нас, говорят, что мы составили бы неплохую пару, не будь я геем, а она лесбиянкой, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Он мне все уши прожужжал о тебе, - Мадлен ткнула в меня пальцем, глядя Алексу в глаза.  
\- Как и ты мне о Сьюзан! - отбил я.  
\- Так, стоп, - Алекс помотал головой. - Что тут происходит?  
\- Я вообще-то пришел поспать, чтобы утром отправиться домой на рождественские каникулы, захожу, а тут ты спишь на моей кровати.  
\- Ты лесбиянка? - Алекс смотрел на нее. Мадлен кивнула с улыбкой. - Тогда…  
\- Так, чувствую, он спит еще, - вздохнула Мадлен, - я пошла к себе, вам тут о многом надо потрахаться.  
\- Лизунья, - прошипел я.  
\- Сосунок, - она показала мне язык между указательным и средним пальцами, образующими «V» и выскользнула из комнаты.  
\- Иногда я думаю, почему терплю ее? - я вздохнул и повернулся лицом к Алексу, улыбаясь. - Почему ты приехал? Я думал... - я пожал плечами, не закончив предложение.  
Он хмыкнул, закусывая губу, протянул руку до моей щеки.  
\- За мной должок, но между нашими универами путь не маленький, поэтому, вырвался, когда смог, потому что кто-то провел все лето в Европе и мне было не найти его, - Алекс с упреком смотрел в мои глаза, и я усмехнулся. Его выражение смягчилось, - Хотел сказать, глядя в глаза, - он придвинулся и, легко поцеловав мои губы, прошептал с улыбкой, - Я тоже люблю тебя...


End file.
